


In passing through

by mrKey



Category: DCU (Comics), Midnighter (Comics), Stormwatch (Comics), The Authority
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Police, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrKey/pseuds/mrKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Затянувшаяся история про двух коллег-полицейских. </p><p>атмосферная обложка: http://i.imgur.com/VKkVyWx.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	In passing through

**Author's Note:**

> Say something please  
> I keep waling on these silent streets  
> Follow me, please,  
> And tell me everything isn't always what it seems ©  
> Lesser Key – Folding Stairs

Что обычно видят фотографы в видоискателе камеры? Счастливые улыбки сочетающихся браком? Удивительные природные явления? Потрясающие эмоциональные всплески музыкальных концертов? Диких и прекрасных животных? Великолепные женские формы, едва прикрытые одеждой?  
Я не из таких. Сейчас я вижу перерезанную глотку с подпортившейся раной. Свернувшаяся кровь на краях напоминает вчерашний шоколадный пудинг неловко размазанный по тарелке. А, вот ещё пара брызг на траве рядом. Не поймите неправильно, я не самый талантливый фотограф, да и людей мне снимать куда легче, когда они разделены на части, например. Ладно, ладно, шучу. Но я не жалуюсь на работу. Я даже не жалуюсь на то, что сейчас, кажется, пол третьего ночи и меня выдрали с отличной вечеринки. Да, точно, два часа тридцать две минуты.  
\- ...Дружище, вот это тоже, пожалуйста. - донеслось до меня откуда-то справа.  
Ох уж эти детективы. Любят они тебя дергать, хотя ты-то, может, раньше них весь состав преступления приметил. Я нехотя повернулся к раздражителю и признал поражение по двум фронтам. Разом. Во-первых, то, на что мне указывали я не видел. Одно очко. Во-вторых, это, наверное, самый, мать его, красивый детектив, которых мне довелось видеть. Тысяча очков. Да ещё и, как назло, не имеет гигантского эго и самомнения, которое заставляет многих, подобных ему, относиться ко мне как к прислуге. Я имею в виду, он действительно приятный парень, хоть я и не слишком лезу в знакомство с такими. Ну, понимаете, я вроде как, влюбчивый, люблю секс, не люблю моногамные отношения. А, вроде как, проблемы на работе мне не нужны, особенно такого типа. Да и о чем я? Он, конечно, вызывает у меня определённые подозрения, но вряд ли он гей. Возможно - бисексуал, но и то не факт. Хотя бы один минус я в нём нашёл, терпеть не могу би. Эти ублюдки снимают сливки со всего до чего дотянутся. Чёртовы приспособленцы!  
\- Извини, что пришлось вытаскивать тебя из постели. - даже не отвлекаюсь на него, но прислушиваюсь — мне показалось или я слышу извиняющиеся нотки? Да неужели?  
Эх чувак, точно тебе говорю, ещё бы немного времени и я был бы в чьей-нибудь постели. Хотя тогда вызов на место преступления оказался бы куда более неприятным.  
\- Нет проблем, я не спал. - мычу я и меняю объектив.  
\- Да ну? В два ночи? - недоверчиво отвечает детектив. - О, тебе помочь?  
Видимо, я одариваю его таким многозначительным взглядом, что он как-то стушевывается. Хотя я-то скорее удивился его предложению. Мне ещё остается буквально пара кровавых отпечатков на тропинке сквера, в котором и было совершено преступление, а назойливый детектив зачем-то таскается за мной. Какого хрена?  
\- Всегда удивлялся, как у людей получаются четкие снимки. Если я сам пытаюсь сделать кадр, у меня выходит какое-то смазанное молочно-персиковое пятно.  
Нет, наверное, мне кажется. Ну не может же он ко мне клеиться?  
\- Попробуй.. те установить другую выдержку. - я хмуро защелкиваю крышку объектива и поднимаю на него глаза.  
\- Ох, я такой дурак в этом. Я даже не уверен, что найду где выдержка. - он подозрительно открыто улыбается и это его удивительно красит.  
Не хочу сказать, что он красавец, но чёрт. Встреть я его в баре, я бы пару раз угостил бы его выпивкой. Возможно, даже, сделал бы минет, если бы ситуация складывалась в этом направлении. Высокий, подтянутый парень, слава богам, не носит брючный костюм, стараясь показаться более профессиональным, как у нас принято в отделе. Его выдаёт только болтающийся на длинной цепи значок полицейского департамента. Да, я погорячился, наверное, я бы назвал его красивым, даже не смотря на то, что он настоящий блондин. Ему определённо недостаёт этой блондинистой слащавости в облике, что делает его дико привлекательным. Так что да, эта чертова мягкая улыбка только подчеркивает все достоинства его лица. Ну, все эти скулы, губы и голубые глаза... Сами понимаете. Тьфу, с каких пор я так детально обращаю внимание на внешность сотрудников?  
\- Знаете, интернет имеет ответы на все вопросы. - вообще-то, я звучу, если не грубо, то невежливо уж точно. Но мне дико интересно, как он отреагирует.  
\- Оо, ты прав, ты прав. - он издаёт какой-то звук похожий не то на смешок, не то на хмык.  
Вот же зараза. Всё таки клеит. Дуу-удки, я не плюю в колодец и не ссу там, где ем. Ну вы поняли, я не создаю себе проблемы там, где хочу работать долго и продуктивно. Вешаю сумку через плечо и осматриваюсь, где ещё осталась моя аппаратура.  
\- Тебе помочь? У тебя столько техники. Давай, я подвезу, я ведь, вроде как, косвенно виноват - меня вызвали сюда первым и я начал вызванивать криминалистов...  
\- Спасибо, сэр. Я на колёсах. - меланхолично наматываю длинный кабель от освещения на руку. - К тому же, как здешние ребята справятся без вашего блестящего ума?  
Тьфу, вот опять забыл понизить в голосе степень иронии и сарказма. Каждый раз на одни и те же грабли, Лукас, каждый раз. Но этот блондинистый бес снова издаёт свой странный смешок.  
\- Знаешь, меня напрягает, когда ты меня Вы-каешь. Ты ведь Лукас? Лукас Трент? - он протягивает руку. - Энди Пуласки. Давай, лучше на «ты».  
Заторможено смотрю на его ладонь, но спохватываюсь и нарочито-жестко жму. И тут же проигрываю, он не реагирует на мою болезненную хватку, а в ответ как-то мягко проводит кончиками пальцев по тыльной стороне мой ладони. Вот ведь беловолосый дьявол!  
\- Крепкое рукопожатие. - протягивает он и потирает руку.  
\- Извини..те. Извини. Привычка. - пожимаю плечами и подцепляю пальцами пару мотков кабелей, подхватываю генератор и направляюсь к машине.  
И чувствую, как он идёт за мной.  
\- Привычка?  
\- Ну да, знаешь. У некоторых складывается неправильное представление о людях вроде меня. - я усмехаюсь и сбрасываю технику в багажник своего маленького внедорожника.  
\- Неужели? Тяжело представить, что у кого-то может сложиться о тебе неправильное представление. - он прислоняется к боку джипа и скрещивает руки на груди.  
Так, это он сейчас дерзит или мне показалось?  
\- Зря, частенько случается. - морщусь и напряженно вспоминаю, не забыл ли я чего. Забыл ведь, верно. Оставил там лампу. Не хочется потом перелопачивать все оборудование у криминалистов в поисках своей, родимой. Да и, вообще, они ребята без совести - прикарманят и притворятся, что так и было.  
\- Ох чёрт! - напускно сокрушаюсь.  
\- Что-то не так?  
\- Оставил там один прибор. - издаю тяжкий вздох.  
\- О, хочешь, я принесу?  
Точно. Принеси.  
\- Если тебе не сложно. Большая лампа на кронштейне, с зонтиком. Написано Westcott.  
Он кивнул и пошёл. Ладно, там нигде не написано название фирмы, я соврал. Вот и посмотрим, если принесёт правильную, то ладно уж, я немножко уступлю и буду более снисходительным. А если не правильную, то черт с его подтянутым телом, голубыми глазами и охренительно сексуальной улыбкой. Мать твою, почему она вдруг стала сексуальной?!  
Этот засранец, который не разбирается в «этом», притащил не только правильную лампу, но и мой удлинитель от неё.  
\- Спасибо огромное. - я бережно уложил остаток оборудования в чехол и закрепил всё это большой резинкой-пауком в багажнике. - Ммм. Эндрю, не знаю, что ты от меня хочешь, но мы можем как-нибудь сходить выпить по пиву. Перетрём про работу или там, дерьмовую политическую ситуацию. Или про про хоккейный сезон. Но, давай на этом и остановимся?  
Хоть на улице довольно темно, я заметил короткую улыбку, скользнувшую по его губам.  
\- Как скажешь, как скажешь. Давай в пятницу, у меня дневное дежурство, к восьми вечера освобожусь. - он снова протянул руку. - Пожалуй, мне стоит уточнить, нужен я ещё тут нашей команде...  
Стоило мне аккуратно сжать его кисть как он наклонился ко мне, похлопывая по плечу.  
\- Не знаю, на счёт пива и хоккея. Но я неплохо отсасываю. - это слова так звучат или его дыхание так обжигает мою шею?. - До встречи.  
На автомате сажусь за руль и понимаю, что влип. Сука. Дьявол! Он чертов Дьявол во плоти! 

***  
Раннее утро — это хорошо. Сотрудники после ночного дежурства отдалённо напоминают заторможенных зомби и не путаются под ногами, можно много чего успеть сделать. Например, напечатать и разложить по папкам все изображения, заполнить пару отчетов и выпить парочку сносных чашек кофе.  
У меня в кабинете довольно темно, единственное окно выходит в коридор на нашем этаже, а не на улицу, и даже на нём я стараюсь держать постоянно закрытым жалюзи. Парочка ламп и те закреплены на рабочем столе. Не то чтоб мне необходима темнота для работы, но мне так комфортно, а начальству плевать, оно наведывается раз в три месяца, в лучшем случае. Я из хороших сотрудников, не задерживаю отчеты, всегда на подхвате, всегда быстро соображаю. Я вообще классный парень, это же понятно.  
Не могу сказать, что я удивился, когда на пороге моего кабинета появился навязчивый коллега с двумя стаканчиками из соседней кофейни.  
\- Доброе утро! - он начал оглядываться в поисках подходящего места, чтоб поставить кофе.  
Я развернулся в своём кресле на колёсиках и сцепил руки в замок в районе своей промежности. Ладно, ладно, у меня привычка — люблю я проверять всех окружающих мужиков. Обычно, геи смотрят на пах в таких ситуациях.  
\- По делу? - пристально слежу, что он будет делать дальше.  
\- И да и нет. - он бросает переноску для стаканов в мусорное ведро и протягивает мне один из них. - Прошу. Не знал, какой ты предпочитаешь, взял такой же, как и себе.  
Киваю и принимаю кофе, принюхиваясь к отверстию в крышечке. О, радует, что без всяких ореховых или ванильных сиропов. Засранец, кстати, совершенно проигнорировал мой фокус с руками, не знаю хорошо это или плохо.  
\- Спасибо, это уже третья за полтора часа. Так, какое дело?  
\- Я как раз за вчерашними снимками. - он косится на папки на моём столе.  
\- Угощайся. - коротко киваю и делаю глоток.  
\- У тебя тут всегда так интимно? - он хихикает. - Это сбивает с меня рабочий настрой, знаешь. Да и кофе в такой обстановке странно пить, вино пошло бы лучше.  
\- Всегда, да. - нет, парень, не дождешься ничего от меня, мы на работе.-Любишь вино? Я вообще его не пью.  
\- Ладно, тогда я пойду. До пятницы. - кажется, я чувствую его неуверенность. С другой стороны, а что он ждал? Что я при его появлении сброшу все вещи со стола и предложу трахаться?  
После его ухода день потёк довольно лениво даже на анализ мест преступлений прислали информацию всего одни ребята. Видно, никто не хочет работать. 

***  
Странное дело, на следующий день я ни разу не видел Эндрю в нашем офисе. Да и, вообще, в здании.  
Ближе к вечеру меня вызывают в квартиру с суицидницей двухнедельной давности. Я, может и мужик, но после двадцати минут в маленькой комнатке, хоть и с открытыми окнами, меня всё ещё подташнивает от запаха тлена. И всё, что попадается под руку, пахнет испорченной плотью - долго сижу в машине и вдыхаю запах кожаной курки, прежде, чем вернуться в офис.  
Выхожу из участка глубоким вечером и меня ловят под локоть, а я даже не удивляюсь, когда вижу, весьма потрёпанного, навязчивого коллегу.  
\- Ты уже закончил? - он крепко меня держит, хотя я и не пытаюсь вырваться.  
\- Как видишь.  
\- Не хочешь выпить кофе?  
\- Поздновато для меня, пить кофе. Я планировал выспаться. - мне почему-то жаль его, сейчас он не выглядит таким напористым и наглым как обычно. Наоборот, он выглядит дико усталым и потерянным. - Можешь угостить меня чаем.  
Выражение его лица слегка светлеет и мы идём в ближайшую круглосуточную кофейню, которую я на дух не переношу. Дело не в их кофе или еде, дело в том, что там зависают исключительно сотрудники участка. Полная кафешка копов, туда нельзя зайти и не влипнуть в чей-нибудь разговор ни о чём, от которого потом не отделаешься - деловой этикет не позволяет.  
Эндрю с порога привлекает баристу и показывает ему жестом, что хочет - понятия не имею, что, но бариста понимает. Спустя пару минут передо мной оказывается чашка с дымящимся зелёным чаем. Ненавижу зелёный чай. Твою мать. Отодвигаю кружку и выжидающе пялюсь на сотрудника, но он молчит и гипнотизирует свой кофе.  
\- Тяжелый день? - подталкиваю я.  
\- М? Да, можно и так сказать. Правда, сомневаюсь, что ты поймёшь.  
Вот оно как. Тогда какого же ты меня сюда притащил? Я бы уже десять минут как ехал домой.  
\- Извини, я, неправильно выразился. - торопливо продолжает он. - Просто, согласись, ты не работаешь на улице, ты не сталкиваешься с реальностью.  
Да неужели?  
\- Мы сегодня помогали ОБН брать подпольную лабу. Там варили и творили всякую синтетику и нам бы там вообще нечего делать, но одно наше убийство напрямую вело к этой лабе, так что оставить нас за бортом было никак. В итоге, естественно, никаких профитов нашему отделу не перепало. Кажется, даже начальника послали - ОБНщики всё сгребли под себя. Жадные сволочи. Так вот, плевать на них, плевать на лабу и наркоту. Но знаешь что мы там нашли? Мы нашли пять детишек лет десяти или двенадцати. Можешь представить, на них испытывали качество дури. - он закрывает глаза ладонью. - То есть... Ты себе это представляешь? Зачем? Зачем, это же дети, чёрт возьми, как они тебе скажут хорошая дурь или нет? Как... Ааа, ладно.  
Мне немного странно видеть его таким, а вместе с тем приятно. У меня есть небольшой пунктик по части разбитых и сломленных мужчин. Заводят меня такие, не те что сопли распускают, а именно глубоко огорченные парни, готовые опустить руки, так как никак не могут повлиять на беспокоящую их ситуацию.  
\- В итоге, остаток дня пристраивали их по больницам и записывали в детдома, пока разошлем ориентировки. Если повезёт - может родители найдутся. Немного загнался, знаешь.  
\- Ну, наверное, я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, но послушай, ты ведь знал на что идёшь, когда шёл работать в убойный? Это тебе не загадки разгадывать круглые сутки за чашкой кофе. Это вот такой вот отстой, который ты пропускаешь через себя.  
\- Знаешь, а я вот думаю, ты не очень понимаешь, что это такое. - он поднимает на меня глаза и усмехается. - Ты же сам-то как раз и сидишь в офисе, раскладываешь свои страшные картинки по папкам, фильтруешь кадры.  
\- ...А ещё чуть ли не первым в подробностях любуюсь на то, что вы потом наблюдаете на картинках. Но я то вижу это своими глазами. Во всех подробностях. И чувствую запах. - я морщусь.  
\- Чёрт. Прости, я и правда сам несу бред. - он качает головой. - Просто заработался. Ты прав, я не могу судить у кого тяжелее работа, я не представляю, как ты справляешься, круглые сутки окруженный жуткими картинами, которые приходится анализировать и..  
Ах ты поганец. Если он ещё что-нибудь в этом духе продолжит говорить, я затащу его в ближайшую подворотню и утешу. Хорошенько.  
\- Поменьше забивай себе голову. -вздыхаю я и осторожно добавляю. -Если так тяжело, можешь звонить мне и делиться... Ммм. Ты меня отпускаешь?  
\- Да, конечно, извини. - он вымученно улыбается. - Справедливо отпустить, ведь у нас завтра встреча, а я тут злоупотребляю твоим вниманием. Спасибо.  
Торопливо уношу ноги из кофейни, но замечаю, что Эндрю сидит в той же позе, спиной ко мне. У него, кстати, красивая спина, широкая. Мне такие нравятся.  
Сажусь за руль и внезапно вспоминаю, что хотел вечером устроить маленькую встречу. По времени успеваю, но желания нет никакого. Я бы скорее сейчас не отказался увидеть под собой спину моего навязчивого коллеги, чем какого-то там парня из клуба. Кажется, я только что обломал себе и сегодняшнюю встречу и все встречи на ближайшую неделю. Молодец, Лукас.  
Идиот.

***  
Следующий день тягуче ползёт за офисными заботами. Отчёт, сортировка, отчёт, просьба подобрать больше кадров вот этой раны из дела номер три-четыре-пять-девять, отчёт, выезд на место - достали утопленника со следами удушения. Ещё отчёт и я уже спускаюсь на лифте на первый этаж, а снаружи меня поджидает "кавалер". Так, нужно заканчивать себя так поддевать даже в мыслях.  
\- Пойдём, тут можно дойти пешком. - коллега выглядит довольно свежим, по сравнению со вчерашним днём и, вообще, подозрительно радостен.  
Когда мы подходим к бару, я понимаю, что знаю это место и это не к добру.  
\- Садись туда, подальше, в глубине зала, я принесу нам пиво. - он указывает на дальний столик и идёт к барной стойке.  
Эндрю появляется удивительно быстро, держа в руках два запотевших бокала и усаживается напротив. Делаю большой глоток и выжидающе смотрю на него.  
\- Мы собирались потрепаться про политику и спорт, так?  
\- Я не особенно интересуюсь политикой. Как и спортом. - он крутит бокал вокруг своей оси и хитро усмехается.  
\- Слушай, Эн..  
\- Хэй, Лукас? Привет. - меня довольно резко прерывают и я вижу знакомое лицо.  
Ну, отлично, не хватало мне тут своих бывших любовников встречать, какого хрена? Это ведь не район пидорасов, это район моей работы!  
\- Привет. - рассеяно жму, протянутую мне руку. И не могу вспомнить, как звать этого парня, хоть лицо, вроде, знакомое. И я даже помню, чёрт возьми, в какой позе ему нравится, а имени не помню. Что со мной не так?!  
Повисает напряженная пауза, а парень всё сверлит меня многозначительным взглядом.  
\- Я - Эндрю, коллега Лукаса. - вежливо вмешивается Пуласки и протягивает парню ладонь для рукопожатия.  
\- О, привет, я - Кларк. - ох точно, Кларк!. - Приятель Лукаса.  
\- Приятно познакомиться. - у Эндрю не слишком получается завладеть вниманием Кларка, который, всё ещё, многозначительно пялится на меня.  
\- ...Я тебе позвоню. - наконец, говорю я и Кларк удовлетворённо уходит.  
Коллега насмешливо меня рассматривает, но ничего не говорит.  
\- Эмм, Эндрю. Я не очень представляю, какой реакции ты от меня хочешь и ждёшь, но, просто чтоб ты понял - я не кручу шашни с сотрудниками. Вообще ни с кем, мне проблемы не нужны. К тому же, ты не мой тип. Понятия не имею, зачем мы сейчас с тобой пьём пиво, так как оба понимаем, что то, что устроит одного из нас, не устроит другого.  
\- А кто твой тип? Вон тот вот парнишка? Такие тебе нравятся?  
\- Вот это тебя не касается, не сочти за грубость. - меня раздражает этот разговор. - В общем, если тебе от меня не нужно ни к чему не обязывающего трепа про хоккей или последнюю пресс конференцию президента, я, пожалуй, пойду.  
\- Знаешь, ты довольно занятный парень. Только что ты мне вещал одно и то же в разных словах. А мысль твоя была довольно короткой и простой, тем не менее ты потратил столько воздуха, чтоб подробно мне её описать. Кстати, ты упустил объяснение, чем плохи шашни с сотрудниками.  
\- Я ведь упомянул проблемы?  
\- Ах этим. Ну да, верно. Так вот, скажи мне, в чём соль — я, может быть, и настойчивый парень, но не настолько, как... - он кивает в сторону, видно, намекая на Кларка. - Если честно, ты мне понравился, ты меня привлёк. Я решил рискнуть, а ты, казалось, даже отреагировал. Но тебе ничто не мешало просто послать меня, как этого вот мальчика.  
\- Я сказал, что позвоню ему. - поправляю я.  
\- Ну да, да. - Эндрю издаёт свой смешок. - Да, об этом, а он как в постели? Хорош?  
\- Да не был я с ним в постели. - запоздало понимаю, что он не в буквальном смысле. - Трахнул его разок в туалете клуба.  
Он восхищённо смеётся. Какого черта он вообще смеётся?  
\- Ты поразительный. - заявляет он. - Я думал, вы с ним как минимум встречались. Он выглядел таким... вдохновленным. Короче, я не очень понимаю, почему ты сейчас мне все разжевываешь как тупому, вместо того чтоб просто послать. Точнее, можешь пообещать мне позвонить и уйти. Честно, я не буду настаивать.  
До меня доходит, что этот подлец более чем прав. Я сейчас кого уговаривал, его или себя, не крутить служебных романов? Даже он сообразил, что я это говорил себе. Прежде, чем я успеваю ответить у него начинает надрываться мобильный телефон в кармане куртки. А затем и мой тоже.  
\- Что, тоже вызов на седьмую улицу, дом сто шестьдесят три? - уточняет он, когда я заканчиваю разговор.  
\- Угу.  
\- Я уже позвонил в такси.  
Поздно соображаю, что, возможно, и не стоит ехать с ним в такси, но мой мозг сейчас занят осмыслением других вещей. Как только мы садимся в машину Эндрю начинает что-то строчить в телефоне, а потом хихикает и разворачивает его экраном ко мне. Вижу мой открытый профиль в Grindr, от чего мне слегка неудобно. Не стыдно, даже, именно - неудобно.  
\- Милый ник, что значит Midnighter666?  
\- Это значит мой ник.  
\- Не думай, мне просто пришло оповещение о том, что Midnighter666 очень близко ко мне. Я не искал тебя специально.  
\- Вот уж не знал, что ты пользуешься этим приложением.  
\- А почему нет? Я не ханжа. Я нормальный мужик с нормальными потребностями.  
Ха-ха, какая остроумная шутка. Нормальный он. Слышу, как в моём телефоне срабатывает оповещение - сообщение от юзера Apollo34.  
"Извини, что так вышло. Со встречей."  
Хорошая у него стоит фотка в профиле. Рот, грудь и пресс. И майка задрана. Люблю задранные майки, они будоражат воображение больше, чем голое тело.  
"Забей, это не твоя вина."  
"Знаю, но всё равно. Неприятно вышло."  
"Расслабься."  
"Я не напряжен."  
"Что значит 34?"  
"Угадай. :)"  
"Твоё эго в квадратных метрах?"  
"Неужели я выгляжу таким эгоцентричным?"  
"Никогда в жизни никто мне здесь не писал слово "эгоцентричный"."  
"У меня срочная медицинская проблема."  
"?!"  
"Если ты не скинешь мне свои голые фотки, я умру. Серьёзно, мне доктор так и сказал."  
"....Ты идиот, ты знаешь?"  
Поднимаю на него взгляд и улыбаюсь. Он действительно идиот.  
Машина притормаживает и, по мигалками вдалеке, я понимаю, что мы на месте. Эндрю протягивает таксисту банкноту и мы выходим. Очередное опоздалое осознание догоняет меня, когда мы доходим до ограждающей ленты — я не взял своё оборудование. А это значит, что придётся работать штатным. Значит, продолжительность работы увеличивается с полу часа до часа — полутора. Коллега трогает моё плечо и уходит на поиски начальства, а я пытаюсь настроить в потёртой камере параметры освещения.  
Задержавшись на добрых сорок минут, но отсняв каждый кусочек черепа, отлетевший от нерадивой башки грабителя-неудачника, которого, видно, настигли крышующие ломбард-скупку, бандиты. Стрелка часов стремится к двенадцати и я бреду подальше от места преступления со смешанным чувством огорчения и облегчения. Практически успеваю дойти до угла, как меня догоняет мой коллега и разворачивает к себе за плечо.  
\- Уххх. Почему ты меня не предупредил, что закончил. - он выравнивает дыхание после бега и обиженно меня толкает.- Я давно тебя дожидаюсь — отошёл на пол минуты, а ты уже сделал ноги.  
\- Эндрю. - стараюсь говорить спокойно. - Прервалась наша встреча или нет — она ни к чему не вела. Поэтому, я не вижу смысла в каком-либо продолжении.  
\- Можно вопрос?  
\- Давай.  
\- Ты со многими коллегами успел переспать?  
\- ...Нет.  
\- Хоть с одним?  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда объясни мне, на чем ты основываешься, говоря, что такие отношения создадут проблемы. - мне за его логику хочется его ударить. - Постарайся меня за это не бить, но ты сейчас ломаешься как девственница.  
О, отлично, я вижу, что он меня просто провоцирует и я готов поддаться.  
\- Заранее хочу предупредить, что если мы начнём драться — я начну к тебе приставать. - он усмехается. - Меня знаешь ли, очень заводит агрессия с капелькой насилия. Поэтому я буду истолковывать твой последующий удар как приглашение.  
Видит, что я молча сжал кулаки и ничего не делаю. Я, кстати, практически физически ощущаю как попадаю в его ловушку, плетусь, как овечка на заклание.  
\- Ты извини за прямоту, я имел в виду, что ты так норовишь дистанцироваться со мной. Норовишь ускользнуть, убежать. Да, я понял, что я не твой тип, но откуда ты можешь знать наверняка?  
Официально признаю, у меня никогда в жизни не было настолько навязчивого ухажера. Даже в школе. Даже, когда я ещё не знал, что гей. НИКОГДА.  
\- Хочешь сказать, тебя не смущает тот факт, что ты мне не нравишься.? - криво ухмыляюсь.  
\- Я бы сказал, что ты немножко лжешь. - осторожничает он. - Совсем немножко.  
\- И на чём же ты основываешься?  
\- Интуиция.  
Я же ведь сказал, что он Дьявол. Я уверен, что ни разу не показал свою заинтересованность в нём, ни разу, а он всё равно понял.  
\- Согласись, ты ничего не теряешь. Я не девка, чтоб потом ныть всем в офисе, что меня поматросили и бросили. Чёрт, да дай мне шанс.  
Шанс ему дать. Странное дело, вроде бы, он сейчас меня уговаривает на секс, что может быть более жалким и унизительным. Но он не выглядит ни жалким, ни униженным, напротив, он собой безмерно гордится. С ним-то что не так?  
\- Ладно, идём. - я сдаюсь. Мне действительно нечем крыть, а канючить «Я не хочу», «Я не буду», «Ты мне не нравишься», это уже этап пройденный и, вообще, по-детски. Ведь он прав - я ничего не теряю. 

***  
Бросаю связку ключей в вазу на тумбочке в прихожей и включаю свет.  
\- Ты, кстати, как — сверху, снизу?  
\- Эй, ты портишь мне романтический настой. - возмущённо смеётся Эндрю.  
Романтический что? Что за... аа, ладно.  
\- Из романтики могу предложить тебе пиво и кино. Кажется, я вчера не досмотрел какой-то странный шведский артхаус, заснул в середине. - плетусь к холодильнику и достаю пару бутылок. -Проходи в гостиную, чувствуй себя как дома.  
Когда я захожу, он уже сидит на диване и изучает коробку от DVD.  
\- Ты знаешь, что тут фильм из пяти сегментов? То есть, пять короткометражек.  
\- Тогда ясно, почему я не узнал героев, когда проснулся. - усаживаюсь рядом и вручаю ему бутылку.  
Делаю крупный глоток и расслаблено вытягиваю ноги, Эндрю кладёт руку на моё бедро.  
\- Вот уж нет. Будь добр, я трачу на тебя своё отличное пиво, так что благодарно выпей. - строго реагирую я. - Хотел же романтики.  
Он кивает и потягивается. Мы действительно сидим и пьём, правда, я расправляюсь со своим пивом куда быстрее, чем Эндрю. Не исключено, что он издевается. Вижу, что он хоть и смотрит на экран, очень напряженно чего-то ожидает, как кошка, которая готова броситься на жертву. Что ж, стоит ему помочь?  
Веду рукой по внутренней стороне его бедра, а он инстинктивно приподнимается и откидывает голову на спинку дивана. Разворачиваю его лицом в свою сторону и аккуратно целую, Эндрю удивительно целомудренно держит язык при себе, хоть и податливо приоткрывает рот. Не отвечает. Накрываю его промежность ладонью и чуть сжимаю. Он шумно вздыхает и я чувствую его реакцию, но это как-то подозрительно быстро. Заваливаю его на диван и подтягиваю к себе за бедра, помогаю избавиться от его футболки.  
\- По тебе не скажешь, что ты любишь быть снизу. - жадно разглядываю его тело, которое при тусклом свете плазмы, выглядит как картинка в порно-журнале.  
\- Я по всякому люблю. Зависит от партнёра. - он тянет руку к моему паху, а другой забирается под майку.  
Тактично, но твердо отталкиваю его руки, нет уж, лежи и наслаждайся, доставучий засранец. Расстёгиваю его брюки и отмечаю, что он «большой» мальчик. Больше, чем я думал. Раздвигаю его ноги, собираюсь наклониться, но он останавливает меня.  
\- Эй, я хочу кончить, с тобой внутри. Заставь меня! - с моего ракурса, он выглядит довольно привлекательно, с этим стоящим членом и негодующим видом.  
\- Кончишь, кончишь. Но не лишнее сейчас будет кончить по-быстрому, без моих проникновений. - обхватываю ладонью его эрекцию и медленно веду вверх.  
Он закрывает лицо руками и снова откидывается. Так-то лучше, послушный мальчик. Но и здесь он меня почти удивляет своей скоростью — какого хрена, сколько ему лет? Я что со школьником трахаюсь? Глотаю и вытираю рот тыльной стороной ладони, а он тянет меня к себе за плечи.  
\- Что, не из брезгливых? - криво усмехаюсь, но он сосредоточенно смотрит мне в глаза. А потом неуверенно облизывает губы, буквально выпрашивая разрешения углубить поцелуй. У меня такое чувство, что он меня поглощает и выпивает. Странно, не помню, когда я вообще так целовался с кем-либо. Да и не моя эта тема — поцелуи. Точнее, раньше моей не была.  
\- Сними с меня эти чёртовы штаны. - рычит он и приподнимает бёдра.  
Выполняю его просьбу и отбрасываю его штаны вместе с боксерами. А он, чёрт возьми, хорош, вот так, на этом узком диване, голый и открытый. Совершенно неосознанно провожу пальцами по его животу к груди, а он податливо подставляется к прикосновениям.  
\- Можно я сниму твою майку? - он осторожно лезет руками под мою одежду и обводит большими пальцами мои соски. Вот ведь хитрый засранец.  
\- Не надо.  
\- Почему нет? - он всё ещё обводит мои соски, чем дико отвлекает.  
\- Потому что я этого не люблю.  
Он приподнимается и, наконец, задевает подушечками пальцев соски.  
\- Мне нужно. - шепчет мне на ухо. - Я схожу с ума от тебя, если ты не заметил. Я хочу полной близости, а твои чертовы шмотки меня выводят.  
Решаю, что хоть в чем-то стоит ему уступить и позволяю, в качестве исключения, стащить с меня майку. Тут же приходят неприятные ощущения, я не просто так не люблю раздеваться. Меня не смущают мои шрамы, но я не люблю, когда на них смотрят, когда разглядывают. Когда жалеют меня, израненного.  
Эндрю забирается руками в мои штаны, под бельё и сжимает мои ягодицы, но сам, кажется, увлечён моим шрамом под ребрами. Он довольно крупный и выпуклый, хоть и не слишком отличается по цвету от кожи. Обычно именно на него обращают внимание, а не на мышцы пресса, что меня тоже злит.  
\- Он у тебя один? - он самозабвенно облизывает мой шрам и тянет меня ближе.  
Качаю головой. Странный он парень.  
Успеваю вытащить из брюк смазку до того, как Эндрю рывком сдергивает их с меня. Какой торопливый. Он, как послушный мальчик, укладывается на спину и раздвигает ноги. Вижу, как он снова закрывает лицо руками и отворачивается, когда я проворачиваю скользкие пальцы внутри. Странно, судя по его расслабленности, я и не думал, что ему больно. Но, когда я решаю снять его напряжение и повожу рукой по его члену, он раздраженно шипит.  
\- Какого хрена? Ты издеваешься!? Убери свою руку! - ого, как он разозлился. - Обещал, что заставишь кончить так, ну, давай, вперёд.  
\- Хех, спокойно, я решил, что тебе неудобно. - ухмыляюсь и подтаскиваю его к себе.  
Он закидывает ногу мне на пояс и настойчиво старается заставить меня двигаться быстрее, но я упорно медленно вхожу. Чувствую, как под моей ладонью на его бедре напрягаются узлы мышц. Эндрю выгибается и стонет, кажется, впервые за этот вечер.  
\- Не вздумай трогать мой член, халявщик. - с паузами произносит он и легко подстраивается под мои движения.  
Мы кончаем довольно быстро и, кажется, практически одновременно. Что-то с этим парнем не нормально, да и со мной тоже. Мы что, в какой-то гейской мелодраме, где все в конце счастливы и синхронно кончают во время секса до конца своих дней?  
\- Хочешь в душ? - провожу пальцами по белым каплям на его животе и поднимаюсь на ноги.  
\- Хочу.  
\- Тогда идём, что разлегся.  
\- Вместе? - он звучит немного удивленно.  
\- Ага, мне лень объяснять тебе, как пользоваться моей ванной, так что идём.  
\- Но ты же понимаешь, что я буду к тебе приставать? - он тяжело встаёт с дивана и хватается за спину. - Чёрт, моя поясница. Я староват для таких поз, знаешь.  
\- Кстати, об этом, не пойми меня неправильно, но ты всегда такой энергичный и быстрый?  
Он улыбается.  
\- Нет.  
Хмм. И всё? Без комментариев? Ла-адно.  
Эндрю делает мне минет в душе. И он хорош. И мне понятно, что он не би. Нет, нельзя быть би и так первоклассно отсасывать. Когда мы добираемся до моей кровати он прижимается ко мне всем телом, что не кажется мне таким уж раздражающим.  
\- Спасибо, что не выставляешь меня за дверь. - мягко проговаривает он и утыкается лицом мне в шею.  
\- Я всё ещё могу. - лениво отвечаю я.  
\- Надеюсь, нет.  
Вдруг осознание заставляет меня буквально вскочить на кровати.  
\- Я понял, что меня в тебе бесит. - краем глаза вижу, как он приподнимается на локте и хмурится. - Ты слишком вывернутый наизнанку. Слишком откровенный и открытый. Что ты хочешь от меня? Чего ты добиваешься таким поведением? Ты хочешь как-то мной манипулировать?  
\- Ты так толкуешь мои действия? - я слышу искреннюю обиду в его голосе.  
Повисает тишина и я, наконец, опускаюсь на подушку. Он отодвигается от меня и меня это, почему-то, беспокоит.  
\- Знаешь, я могу поспать на диване, если тебя это всё напрягает. А судя по всему, тебя это напрягает. - заявляет он. - Лукас, я понимаю, почему ты так реагируешь... Наверное. Но есть предел. Если ты считаешь меня настолько херовым человеком, что так воспринимаешь мои действия, у меня нет шансов.  
Слышна какая-то обреченность в его словах.  
\- Диван это неприемлемое решение для твоей спины. Ложись. - он ложится рядом и я глажу его поясницу.  
Он как-то расслабляется и снова льнёт ко мне. Почему-то, это очень успокаивает.  
\- Будешь меня так трогать, у меня опять встанет. - слышу по его голосу, что он улыбается.  
Чувствую, как вздымается его грудная клетка и неосознанно подстраиваюсь под ритм его дыхания. Я думаю о том, что не понимаю, почему столько себя одёргивал, почему не разрешал себе подпустить его ближе. Даже, пусть таким образом. Стыдно, но то, что я испытываю сейчас, кажется самым логичным впервые за очень долгое время. Думаю, мне в первый раз хочется оставить всё как есть, ничего не меняя на следующее утро, на следующую неделю. Оставить его рядом с собой, в своей постели. Если я и несколько неразборчив в своих связях, то только потому, что никто не мог мне дать ничего кроме секса. Но, если и могли, то я не имел желание это «взять». Я, наверное, кажусь той ещё избирательной сволочью. Может, я такой и есть, а может я просто не привык доверять всем и сразу.  
Аккуратно переворачиваюсь на другой бок, мне вдруг необходимо посмотреть на его безмятежное лицо, пока он спит. Но он, естественно, не спит, а внимательно смотрит на меня. И что же в нём такого особенного? Что в нём такого отличительного, по сравнению с остальными?  
Мягко целую его и он с готовностью отвечает, опять старается прикоснуться ко мне всем телом и крепко обнимает меня за пояс. Не замечаю, как меня накрывает сном, чувствую только, как Эндрю снова утыкается носом мне в шею.

***  
Хоть и собираюсь утром встать пораньше, итак, обычно, встаю довольно рано, но опередить коллегу не получается. Появляюсь на пороге кухни, где он уже сидит, листая какой-то мой журнал и роняет крошки со слоёной выпечки на стол. Что за засранец?  
\- Доброе утро. - он широко улыбается и кладёт остаток выпечки на блюдце.-Утром выбегал за зубной щёткой и решил заодно купить кое-что к кофе.  
\- Как предусмотрительно. - ворчу я, хотя на самом деле говорю это в прямом смысле, без сарказма, просто по утрам я всегда звучу перманентно недовольно.  
\- Иди мойся, я налью тебе кофе.  
Хочу указать ему, что не положено ему говорить мне в моём же доме, что мне делать, но только невнятно фыркаю в ответ и иду в ванную. Там действительно лежит новая зубная щётка и одноразовый бритвенный станок. Обустроился уже!  
Выхожу из ванной, подцепив с вешалки на двери свой халат — не стоит, наверное, бродить голышом с утра пораньше. Сажусь перед дымящейся кружкой кофе и тарелочкой с круассаном. Вот как эта чертовщина называется, а я сходу не вспомнил. Вообще, единственное, что утром делает из меня хорошего парня это вкусный кофе.  
Эндрю сидит и наблюдает как я пробую кофе, а я даже не могу для показухи поморщиться. Подлец и кофе варит лучше, чем я. Мой чёртов кофе!  
\- Энди... - я не уверен, что хочу говорить то, что крутится у меня на языке, но выбора уже нет.- Твой интерес удовлетворён?  
Мой мозг, конечно, круто выкрутился, но это не то, что я хотел сказать. И, кажется, сейчас я с ним поругаюсь.  
\- Ты о чём это? - он прищуривается и наклоняет голову вбок.  
\- Ну, о себе в большей степени. - нет, так не годится, что я за мудак? - Погоди, я вообще не об этом.  
\- Ммм. Ты ешь, а то он засохнет и будет невкусный. - кивает на блюдце с выпечкой.  
\- Ты не понял. Вопрос по поводу твоей удовлетворённости вовсе звучит дебильно.  
Он усмехается, но прилежно молчит.  
\- Ты ведь сейчас ни с кем не встречаешься, да?  
\- А что тебя заставляет так думать? - он выглядит ошарашенным.  
\- Ну, ты выглядишь приличным человеком. Поэтому ты бы не стал трахаться с кем попало, если бы у тебя уже кто-то был. Ты же не я. - криво ухмыляюсь.  
Вид у него настолько растерянный, что я даже сам жалею, что задал этот вопрос. Я чего ждал-то?  
\- Так ладно, забей. Вижу, ты как-то потерялся в объяснениях. Так что, замнём, пока ты не нашёл, что мне повежливее ответить. - отпиваю из своей кружки.  
\- Нигде я не потерялся. Нет, не встречаюсь. Извини уж за такую реакцию, я тут сижу и жду, когда ты, наконец, решишь меня выдворить из своей квартиры.  
Нда. Гляжу, мы тут сидим с приблизительно похожими проблемами в башке.  
\- Тогда, можешь попробовать повстречаться со мной. Только я не обещаю тебе чего-то дико увлекательного. К тому же, ты, вроде, тоже трудоголик?  
\- Я бы с радостью. Но сомневаюсь, что тебе будет меня достаточно, учитывая твои обилия случайных знакомств. - он снова открывает журнал. - То есть, я парень ревнивый. Могу раз другой и обидеться. Возможно с тяжкими телесными. И тебе и ему.  
\- Ты что, считаешь меня идеологической шлюхой?  
\- Нет, но задатки у тебя есть.  
\- Вот сейчас бы с удовольствием тебе бы втащил. - нет, вот уж не подумал бы, что он меня вот так воспринимает. - Но, вроде как, тебя бить небезопасно. Скажи-ка, мне, красавчик, когда у тебя последний раз были отношения?  
\- Ну, относительно давно.  
\- Конкретнее.  
\- Пол года назад.  
\- И как, серьёзно?  
\- Более или менее.  
\- А у меня семь грёбанных лет назад. С тех пор я подумал, какого хрена вообще морочить себе голову. Тратить на кого-то силы и прочие ресурсы моего организма...  
Минуточку, я сейчас уговариваю его со мной встречаться? Я себя не узнаю.  
\- Ох ладно, ты так тут распинаешься. - он смеётся. -Ты, прости, не могу сказать, что я серьёзно считал, что ты неразборчивый. Я просто был в таком немом восторге от одного твоего вопроса, что мне нужна была пара минут, чтоб прийти в себя.  
Эндрю отодвигает журнал и подходит ко мне, поворачивая мой стул вместе со мной в свою сторону, опираясь обеими руками на мои ноги.  
\- Это значит, что мне теперь всё можно? Все всяких «убери руки» и «отстань, мы на работе»?  
\- На работе даже не подходи. - предостерегаю я.  
\- Допустим. А остальное? - он ведет губами по моей шее и глубоко вдыхает.  
\- Как захочешь. Эй, прекрати. - останавливаю его руки, под моим халатом. - Я даже не допил кофе.  
Он нехотя соглашается и садится рядом на стол.  
\- Тебя не напрягает, что мы пропустили фазу «свидания»? - бросаю на него вопросительный взгляд.  
\- С одной стороны мне не на что жаловаться. С другой стороны, было бы неплохо, если бы узнал меня получше. Со мной не только трахаться можно, знаешь?  
Не могу не усмехнуться. Какой самоуверенный парень.  
\- Тогда, стоит сходить. - резонно замечаю я. - Но только не в кино.  
\- Почему? - нарочито-невинно уточняет Эндрю.  
\- Предчувствие, что нас могут в следующий раз не пустить в кинотеатр.  
\- Да ну! Мы же с тобой в органах, как-нибудь замнём пикантную ситуацию. - болтает ногами и хитро косится на меня. - Но я согласен на любое свидание. Что угодно. Я сегодня совершенно свободен.  
\- Вроде я это всё затеял, но сам-то я терпеть не могу такие вот встречи. Ты уже понял, что романтика для меня это пара пива и матч или кино по телевизору.  
\- Да мне всё равно что, можем просто пойти в бар. На твой выбор. - он треплет меня по плечу и вдруг хлопает себя по ноге. - Чёрт, слушай, я ведь вчера бросил тачку около работы. Не против, если сначала мы прокатимся?  
\- Нет проблем.  
Он задумчиво кивает. А я думаю, что было бы интересно посмотреть, как он живёт. Может, это дало бы мне возможность понять его лучше.  
Странно, но он дал мне собраться и одеться и ни разу не отвлекал, да и, вообще, вел себя удивительно сдержано и спокойно. Будто бы мы не переспали, будто бы он просто коллега, утром заехавший за коллегой, чтоб подбросить до работы.  
В качестве исключения добрались до места мы на общественном транспорте ведя какие-то туманные разговоры о нынешних делах в его отделе, о погоде и о последнем выступлении премьер-министра. Его машина, к моему удовольствию, оказалась совсем не внедорожником, а седаном, с претензией на спорт.  
\- ...Слушай, слушай. Ты можешь помолчать? - торопливо обрываю его монолог я, стоило ему завести двигатель.  
\- Конечно. А в чём проблема?  
\- Просто всё это странно. Трёп, этот, твой безостановочный.  
\- Я подумал, стоит разрядить обстановку. Ну знаешь, чтоб не было лишнего напряжения. Всяких интимных пауз. Заодно, себя отвлёк.  
\- Отвлёк от чего?  
\- Ну, от размышлений о тебе. В основном. - вот так вот прямо и бесхитростно.  
Главное повторять себя, что этот парень не мудак, а просто слишком открытый. Открытый со мной. Не мудак, Лукас, нет. Качаю головой и мы молча едем к его дому, который в действительности оказывается довольно странной квартиркой. Я не поклонник этих однокомнатных квартир-студий, с окном в стену и очень относительным сан-узлом. Как-то это для меня слишком театрально, что ли. Так и разит холостяцкой жизнью, такие жилища впечатляют всяких любителей одноразового секса. Хотя, что это я разошёлся, я ведь вроде и сам из таких?  
\- Я прямо физически ощущаю твоё неодобрение. - хихикает Эндрю и расстёгивает рубашку. - Что не так?  
\- Представлял твою квартиру иначе. Вот и всё.  
\- Я твою тоже. Думал, что у тебя что-то вроде этого. - он обводит рукой комнату.  
Мне приятно, что он не стесняется меня, когда снимает брюки и открывает свой большой шкаф, который оказывается чем-то вроде гардеробной. Не могу заставить себя отвернуться и изучаю его тело. При дневном свете этот засранец выглядит ещё лучше. Когда он снимает бельё, я вижу полосы от загара. Вот уж не подумал бы, что он на самом деле такой светлокожий. Ещё и весь в родинках, жаль я раньше родинки не заметил, люблю такое. Лучше всяких бездарных татуировок.  
\- Может, как-то определишь, куда мы идём? А то я немного теряюсь, как следует одеться.  
\- Главное, без галстука и рубашки. А так — что угодно.  
\- О, слава богам. - выдыхает он с явственно слышимым удовольствием и буквально влезает в какую-то футболку с музыкальной группой и так же натягивает потёртые джинсы.  
Не могу его даже осудить, потому что сам люблю такое — старое, потрёпанное и удобное. Тем более, подлецу всё к лицу. 

***  
Добираемся до бара к вечеру, так как он соглашается пройтись до него пешком. Удивительно, но Эндрю не пытался затеять ни одного разговора и изредка односложно отвечал на мои вопросы.  
\- О. -кажется, я слышу удивление в его голосе, когда он видит бар. - В этом я не был ни разу.  
\- Да неужели? - скептически отзываюсь я.  
\- Честно. Я, на самом деле, не часто бываю в таких барах.  
\- Ты серьёзно?  
Мы проходим внутрь и я усаживаю его за ближний столик.  
\- Взять пива или чего покрепче?  
\- Нет, нет, пиво — отлично. - он сейчас выглядит очень растерянным. Очень не в своей тарелке.  
Ладно, оставляю его на пару минут, едва ли с ним что-то случится. Он ведь уже бывал в гей-барах. Возвращаюсь я, конечно, когда на столик уже успел навалиться какой-то завсегдатай, активно старающийся уговорить моего товарища. Ну, судя по тому как качает головой Энди — попытки не увенчаются успехом. Притормаживаю и думаю, а не стоит ли посмотреть, чем это кончится?  
Только вот, зачем? Проверить его? Это как-то низко даже для меня.  
\- Заждался? - подношу бутылку пива к лицу Энди, так чтоб из-за неё не было видно нежданного гостя.  
\- О, спасибо. - в глазах Пуласки читается облегчение и безмерная благодарность.  
Усаживаюсь рядом и успокаивающе кладу ладонь на бедро коллеги.  
\- Привет. - наконец, удосуживаюсь обратить внимание на нарушителя спокойствия и он кажется мне смутно знакомым. Но мне многие тут кажутся смутно знакомыми.  
\- Вечер добрый. - отзывается он и расплывается в улыбке. - А тебя давно не было видно, Лукас.  
Какого чёрта меня все знают по имени? То есть, я-то их имена не запоминаю, зачем моё запоминать?  
\- Ну знаешь, работа, дела. Вот теперь ещё и Энди. - склоняю голову в сторону Эндрю. - Не до баров, знаешь ли.  
\- Вот как. Ну, дай знать, когда освободишься от дел. - парень нехотя отваливает от нашего столика.  
Энди ничего не говорит, что кажется странным. Вопросительно смотрю на него и он спохватывается, делает глоток из бутылки.  
\- Знаешь, он успел всучить мне свой номер.  
\- Ну, здесь ребята вообще шустрые. Странно, что он штаны с тебя снять не успел. - вижу, что он шутку не оценил и поправляюсь. - Не зацикливайся, забей.  
\- Не уверен, что хочу знать ответ. Но я так понимаю, ты один из бара не уходишь никогда?  
И почему я так не хочу отвечать?  
\- А сам как думаешь?  
Он кивает и переключает внимание на пиво. Но, раз руку мою убрать не пытается, наверное, не настолько огорчен. А я замечаю особенность - многовато внимания приковано к Эндрю. Я привык такое замечать, когда наблюдают за мной, полезное качество. Но теперь на мне сконцентрировано куда меньше взглядов, чем не Эндрю. И как же меня это злит сейчас, а они ведь только смотрят. Вон тот у стойки, просто потягивает свой лонг-айленд и периодически поглядывает на Энди, но я бы сейчас с удовольствием побил бы его рожей об эту самую барную стойку.  
Сжимаю руку на его бедре и поворачиваюсь к нему, он удивлённо смотрит на меня. Конечно, ты не понимаешь. Как можно не чувствовать, когда две трети бара тебя буквально жрёт глазами? Хоть я и не поклонник так прилюдно проявлять чувства, но и бороться с желанием «пометить территорию» не могу, глубоко и собственнически целую удивлённого Эндрю и напоследок прихватываю за шею, да так, что он начинает шипеть.  
\- Ты что это?!  
\- Ничего. Захотелось. - поглаживаю его по ноге. - Расслабься.  
\- Да как в такой обстановке расслабиться? Тебя, вон, пол бара кажется готовы утащить в туалет.  
\- Не меня, а тебя, вообще-то. - замечаю я. - Уж поверь мне, я им это сделать не дам.  
\- Меня? Чушь какая-то.  
\- Ну, ты же из нас красавчик. - подмигиваю я. - С другой стороны, я тут слыву не самым милым парнем.  
\- Погром устраивал?  
\- Ты что, если бы устраивал, меня бы не пускали. Всё что я устраивал, я устраивал на улице. В общем, со мной конфликтовать не любят.  
\- И на тебя никогда не писали заявлений?  
\- У меня, знаешь ли, дар убеждать. - таинственно отвечаю я и допиваю бутылку. -Я хочу взять ещё, тебе принести?  
\- Эмм. Не торопись. Посиди со мной, мы же вроде должны болтать, как на свидании?  
\- И то верно.  
Снова повисает пауза.  
\- Энди, я уже плохо помню, о чем принято говорить на свиданиях.. - начинаю я. - Но, раз ты более добродетельный, чем я - поделись, как ты живешь?  
\- В смысле?  
\- Ну, как ты такой правильный и снимаешь мужиков?  
\- Ты имеешь в виду, как я могу вообще снимать мужиков или конкретно как я это делаю? - смеётся он.  
\- У тебя, вроде, нет проблем с самим собой, поэтому первое интересует меньше, чем второе.  
\- Да знаешь, мне особенно напрягаться не приходится. Обычно я это делаю по сети, так что всё довольно скучно. У тебя в этом смысле опыта побольше меня будет.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что об этом стоит рассказывать.  
\- Да ладно тебе, ты ведь меня спросил. Мне тоже стало интересно.  
Задумчиво смотрю на свою ладонь на его бедре. А ведь я сам начал, что уж теперь. Впервые встречаю мужика, перед которым мне совсем не хочется кичиться своим богатым опытом в одноразовых знакомствах, а тема у нас как назло одна для обсуждения — правила съема.  
\- Эй, расслабься. - он кладёт руку на спинку дивана за мной. - Расскажи, как бы ты клеил меня. Если мы допустим, что в нашем знакомстве первым был заинтересован ты, а не я?  
Мысленно усмехаюсь и думаю, что он по большому счету прав. Может, подсознательно так оно и было.  
\- Знаешь, я крайне редко знакомлюсь с кем-либо в нетрадиционных для этого местах. - откидываюсь назад и незаметно глажу его по ноге.  
Поворачиваюсь к нему и пристально смотрю в глаза.  
\- И, вынужден признать, ты — не тот тип ребят, которые ошиваются в таких местах. - продолжаю я. - Поверь мне, это комплимент. Собственно, поэтому ты здесь так и привлекаешь внимание и, совсем не так как я. Таких как я тут полно, если присмотришься. Ты слишком чистенький, слишком хороший. Нетронутый, хехе.  
\- Это в каком смысле? - выражение его лица вытягивается.  
\- Ну, в прямом, когда смотришь на меня, меня довольно просто представить в антураже здешнего туалета. С каким-нибудь пареньком стоящим передо мной на коленях. - поднимаю руку к его подбородку и провожу пальцем по скуле. - А тебя — нет. Сколько не смотрю, воображение отказывается засовывать тебя в сортир. Когнитивный диссонанс, знаешь ли. Вот в моём душе, другое дело.  
\- Не уверен, к чему ты ведёшь, но мне не слишком по вкусу такая идеализация. - вздыхает он и отводит глаза. - Зря ты так меня.  
\- Уж ,прости, как есть. - изучаю правильный профиль его лица.  
Я, вроде, уже говорил, что засранец весьма красивый. У него довольно острые скулы и прямой нос, а когда он говорит о чем-то с улыбкой у него появляются ямочки на щеках. Меня сроду такое не привлекало, но тут я как-то повёлся на всё разом. Даже причёска, которые сейчас носят малолетки в университете, с подрезанными висками и зачесанными назад волосами - всё в нём выглядит хорошо.  
Смотрю на него и всё меньше понимаю, с чего вдруг ему так захотелось лезть ко мне. Не то чтоб мы совсем странно смотрелись друг с другом, нет. Просто, он действительно несколько не моего типа, в первую очередь он выше, не сказал бы, что мощнее, но выше, это точно и это заметно.  
\- Не сильно со мной весело, да? - посмеиваюсь я. - Я-то верю, что ты интересный парень....  
\- Но не стремишься это проверить? - отзывается он. - Вижу.  
Так мы сидим, я с пустой бутылкой, а он с полупустой, бездумно пялящийся перед собой.  
\- Ты мне просто понравился. Тот факт, что ты такой необщительный и сконцентрированный на работе. И твоё поведение меня тоже зацепило — я решил, какого хрена этот парень так меня отталкивает? И я решил, что мне просто необходимо подобраться поближе.  
Ого, что это я слышу? Задатки меркантильного эгоизма?  
\- Ну и? Теперь-то что? Подобрался ты ближе некуда. - сжимаю руку на его бедре.  
\- Понятия не имею, что теперь. - он усмехается и снова смотрит на меня. - Я так далеко не загадывал, знаешь ли.  
\- У меня предложение. Как на счёт пойти в нормальный бар. Даа, хреново, что там просто так лапать тебя я не смогу, но хотя бы не столько мужиков будет желать тебя проглотить. - наклоняюсь к нему и облизываю нижнюю губу, а он приоткрывает рот.  
\- Да, сможем сконцентрироваться на разговоре. - вздыхает он и отвечает на поцелуй. - А то последние пятнадцать минут хочу попросить тебя трогать повыше или я сейчас сяду на тебя верхом.  
\- Нет, приятель, здесь такое не любят. Целоваться — одно, а вот трахаться прямо здесь нельзя.  
\- Нахер такие бары. - шепчет он и кладёт руку на мою промежность.  
\- Стой, стой, стой. - нехотя останавливаю его и встаю с дивана. - Пора валить.  
Он задерживается на мне взглядом и тоже поднимается.  
Вываливаемся из бара в прохладный вечерний воздух и торопливо уходим вниз по улице. Просто бар это неплохо, это даже лучше. Хотя чувствую, что нарвусь на драку сегодня, не знаю как, но чувствую. Эндрю достает из кармана пачку сигарет и закуривает. Не слишком-то он похож на курильшика.  
\- Лукас, откуда ты родом. - он замедляет шаг и машет перед собой рукой, рассеивая дым.  
\- С чего ты взял, что я не местный? - чисто играю на публику и хочу послушать, что он скажет.  
\- Акцент у тебя слабый, а вот странноватая эмоциональность в разговоре есть. Я бы подумал Австралия, но внешне совсем не то. Кто же ты?  
\- Хочешь сыграем в холодно-горячо?  
\- Нет уж, предложи что-то поинтереснее.  
\- Тебе не интересно откуда я?  
\- Интересно. - он выдыхает дым в сторону. - Но не чувствую мотивации к действию.  
\- Исполню одно желание, если оно будет не скучным?  
Выглядит, будто подсчитывает что-то в уме.  
\- Ладно. Итак, вопросы типа да-нет?  
Киваю. Ох и долго ты будешь гадать.  
\- Эта страна на этом континенте?  
Качаю головой, а он затягивается.  
\- Небольшая страна?  
\- Относительно чего?  
\- Относительно Штатов, например.  
\- Небольшая.  
\- В твоей стране есть проблемы с эмиграцией?  
\- Конкретнее.  
\- Ах, вот как. - хмыкает Эндрю. -Тогда, с какой-то стороны проблем нет, а с другой - есть. Хорошо. А как с культурным наследием? Что-то есть у твоей страны такое, что известно во всем мире?  
\- И да и нет.  
Ну, молодые девки, уезжающие в Америку работать проститутками в счёт или нет? Не слишком культурное наследие.  
\- Понятно, замнём вопрос. - он зажимает сигарету в губах и потягивается. -Скажи, а зима у тебя на родине холодная?  
\- И опять, относительно чего? «Холодная» это очень индивидуальное понятие.  
\- Хах, ладно. Скажем минус двадцать, это — холодная.  
\- Нет. У нас нечасто такое бывает.  
\- А зима долгая? Так, только не беси меня своим «индивидуальным понятием». Если больше трех месяцев — долгая, если меньше — короткая.  
\- Нет, не долгая. А почему ты вообще заговорил о погоде?  
\- Я немножко разбираюсь в географии. Поэтому пытаюсь как-то исключить экзотические края вроде России или Африки.  
\- Я похож на африканца?  
\- Зря иронизируешь. Там не только негры. - укоряюще замечает он.  
\- На русского похож?  
Он очень внимательно смотрит на меня с ног до головы и кусает нижнюю губу.  
\- Возможно... Но тогда бы акцент у тебя был бы зубодробильный. Хотя знаешь, когда я был в Канаде, я общался там с компанией русских эмигрантов, и, парень, как они говорят букву «р»! С одной стороны звучит просто жутко, а с другой она у них такая вибрирущая. Очень пробирает. - он снова затягивается. -О, погоди-ка, а твоя страна на том же материке, что и Россия?  
Вот ведь засранец. Впрочем, было бы странно быть на его должности и быть глупым.  
\- Ага.  
\- Отлично. Там всего-то около девяносто государств, дело за малым. Хотя мы исключили северные страны, так что немного легче.  
Не могу отказать себе в удовольствии наблюдать за его рассуждениями вслух, он активно жестикулирует и по большому счету говорит сам с собой. Он бы хорошо справился с актёрским мастерством, думаю я.  
\- Эй, Лукас. Я требую подсказку. Это всё же самый большой материк в мире!  
\- То есть, выигрыш тебе и ещё и подсказку? Не много ли?  
Он улыбается и подходит вплотную, приобнимая меня за пояс. Запускаю руки в его задние карманы на штанах и сжимаю ягодицы. Вообще-то, мы, мягко говоря, не одни на улице, и, хоть я и противник публичных демонстраций такого рода, сейчас совершенно плевать, кто на нас смотрит. Ещё ловлю себя на мысли, что глаза у Эндрю очень светлые, что добавляет ему чистоты в образе.  
\- ....Ого, глядите, парни. У нас тут влюбленная парочка гомиков. - доносится до меня, но я даже не пытаюсь увидеть, чей это голос доносится из-за спины Энди.  
Вынимаю одну руку и его карманов и показываю средний палец.  
\- Ничего себе, какое неуважение, Патрик! - ещё один голос.  
Да чтоб тебя. Аккуратно отстраняюсь от коллеги и, наконец, вижу лица не в меру болтливых и внимательных ребят. Их четверо, парочка довольно крупных, наверное, качаются, судя по всему, они и начали выступление.  
\- А вы что, тоже хотите урвать кусочек нашего счастья, а? - скрещиваю руки на груди. - Предупреждаю сразу, могу трахнуть вот этих малышей. - указываю на ребят поменьше, стоящих по обе стороны от качков. - Не люблю, знаете ли вот эти груды мышц, сразу подозреваю, что вы пытаетесь скрыть этим маленький член. На большее не рассчитывайте, даже эти малыши не настолько в моём вкусе.  
Один из качков, с кепкой, одетой козырьком назад, сжимает зубы так, что у него начинают ходить желваки по скулам. Наверное, немножко я его задел.  
\- Нет, если вы хотите попробовать иного удовольствия, можете отсосать. Только не нам, вон там вверх по улице есть отличный бар, где... - не успеваю закончить фразу, как этот раздраженный качок бросается на меня с кастетом.  
Не люблю ребят, которые играют не по правилам. Я, может и не спец в уличных драках, но я прошёл через столько боёв такого рода, включая и те, что затевались из-за моих предпочтений, что эта компания меня не пугает. Не успеваю увернуться до конца и удар кастетом проходит по касательной... По касательной моей рожи, если быть точным. Не смертельно, но крайне неприятно. Успеваю подставить подножку и вижу, как здоровенное тело обрушивается на асфальт. Для верности награждаю пинком в живот и между ног, чтоб точно в ближайшие минут двадцать не думал вставать. Тело с оханием скрючивается и глухо воет.  
Вовремя успеваю обернуться и почти успеваю поставить блок второму качку, но, мой Энди ловит его сзади за шею и жестко удерживает, подмигивая мне. Кажется, сейчас я влюблюсь во второй раз, чёрт меня дери. Коленом бью в живот и качок хрипит. Откровенно говоря, я ожидал от них большей прыти.  
Не могу удержаться и целую Эндрю через плечо изрядно обмякшего в его руках обидчика.  
\- Он тяжеловат. - Пуласки разжимает руки и качок сползает к его ногам.  
Тут я вспоминаю про ещё парочку ребят и, когда оборачиваюсь, вижу, как один из них достал «бабочку», а второй тянет его за локоть и поглядывает на нас.  
\- Ну-ка, малыши. - когда приглядываюсь, понимаю, что они младше нас лет на десять. -Ножичек это дело хорошее, но, если ты не хочешь огрести, как огрёб тот первый, что кинулся на безоружного с кастетом, то надеюсь ты с ним обращаешься хорошо.  
Агрессор с «бабочкой» поддаётся на увещевания товарища и, показав нам фак, они смываются.  
Эндрю проводит пальцами по моей щеке и надавливает на ссадину, которая грозиться стать синяком.  
\- Буду жить. - усмехаюсь я и бросаю на него короткий взгляд.  
Но понимаю, что отвести глаз не могу. У него в лице отражается одновременно столько всего, что я не всё могу распознать.  
\- Ты только не пугайся. - медленно начинает он, поглаживая мою щёку. - Ты безумно красивый. Настолько, что больно смотреть.  
Вскидываю брови, это уж точно не то, что я ожидал услышать.  
\- А ещё, возможно, если мы продолжим общаться, то возникнет уйма сложностей.  
\- Послушай, давай уже отсюда пойдём, а то эти молокососы могли и полицию вызвать. А я исчерпал свой лимит «руки-помощи» от коллег на ближайшие пол года.  
Он соглашается и мы торопливо уносим ноги и, думаю, что в ни в какой бар мы уже сегодня не пойдём.

***  
Останавливаемся отдышаться через два квартала.  
\- Ты... не дал мне... - Эндрю тяжело переводит дыхание. - Договорить.  
\- Разве? - сгибаюсь от того, что начинает колоть в боку.  
\- Я хотел сказать... Я знаю, что ты предложил встречаться. Но, мне кажется, что для нас с тобой это немного разные понятия.  
\- Эндрю, мать твою, если ты сейчас опять начнёшь плести про то, что я - блядь, я тебя тоже побью. - мне с трудом удаётся говорить, потому что чёртова боль в боку только крепчает.  
\- Да пошёл ты. - слышу, как он делает глубокий вздох. - Я не об этом.  
\- Угу, неужели? Разве ты не хотел «намекнуть», что я не так внимательно отношусь к отношениям, как ты? И, что, возможно, предлагая тебе встречаться, я, может быть, и вовсе не это имел в виду.  
Он молчит и я подозреваю, что попал в точку. Делаю попытку разогнуться, но получается только упереться руками в колени.  
\- Ну, давай, говори, что ты не об этом. - язвительно продолжаю я.  
\- Заткнись. - многое бы отдал, чтоб увидеть выражение его лица.  
Думаю, что, если мы сейчас разругаемся, то это будет мой рекорд официальных отношений. Твою мать, Лукас, ты просто мудак.  
\- Ладно, ты прав. Ты гребанный гений. - медленно говорит Эндрю. - Да, блять, не мог бы ты посмотреть уже на меня?  
\- Погоди, у меня сейчас печень лопнет. Да, да, я знаю, что этого не произойдёт, но по факту я чувствую именно это.  
Он присаживается на корточки напротив меня и оказывается очень близко.  
\- Отлично, тогда я смогу выложить всё, не боясь, что ты решишь мне двинуть. - он беспокойно смотрит на меня и проводит пальцами по руке. - Я... думаю, если ты не установишь какие-то границы в наших отношениях, то мне не хочется в них углубляться.  
\- Какие границы?  
\- Ну, что ты считаешь мы должны делать друг с другом помимо секса... - во взгляде читается вопрос.  
\- Знаешь, Пуласки. Любишь ты языком мести. А ещё, заметь, ты за последние сутки меня столько раз называл шлюхой в разных вариациях, а я до сих пор тебя не побил. Как думаешь, о чём это говорит?  
Негодяй даже не выглядит смутившимся, напротив, посерьёзнел как-то.  
\- С чего ты взял, что я вкладываю в отношения какой-то другой смысл, чем ты?  
\- C того, как ты себя ведёшь. Ты слишком «для всех».  
Какой хитрый способ ревновать меня. Наверное, это было бы мило... Если бы он устроил разнос и разорался. А вот так - это бесит.  
\- Я-то всё себя мудаком зову. - наклоняюсь, упираясь лбом в его лоб и с нежностью продолжаю. - А главный мудак-то у нас — ты. Только не отходи, а то я рухну на землю.  
\- Давай помогу. - он ловко поднимается и помогает мне выпрямиться, правда резковато и я издаю глухой стон. - Не знаю как ты, но я немножко возбудился. Давай, ещё раз, постони мне на ухо.  
\- Ох, ох. - ощущаю, как он обеими руками прижимает меня к себе и одной слегка надавливает на колящий бок, который, кстати, уже почти не болит.- Ты, выкладывать-то, закончил? Потому что я ничего нового не услышал пока. Я, вообще, в основном слышал оскорбления.  
\- Лукас, я тебе пытаюсь сказать, что могу в тебя влюбиться и тогда, ты чёрта с два от меня отделаешься. - он утыкается лицом мне в затылок и щекочет шею дыханием.  
\- Отделаюсь, отделаюсь. -откликаюсь я. - И ты тоже знаешь, что отделаюсь. Но тогда тебе будет это пережить сложнее, чем просто разрыв с парнем, с которым вы трахаетесь и пьёте пиво по выходным.  
\- Ты бы знал, как ты меня сейчас бесишь. Сука. - ого, это моё влияние или он действительно такой сквернослов? - Слышал, ты? Ты просто, сука, Трент.  
\- Прежде, чем меня почём зря поливать, мог бы и дослушать.  
Слышу, как он раздраженно пыхтит, но, по тому, как он бережно меня держит, понимаю, что он не сердится, а нервничает. Если бы давил сильнее мне было бы совсем не так комфортно, как есть.  
\- Я не мастер толкать такие речи, вообще-то. Но хочу, что ты знал, для меня, если уж у нас с тобой что-то серьёзное, значит серьёзное. И, если ты хочешь секса, ты не в Grindr заходишь, а мне звонишь. И, если у тебя сраные проблемы, ты не друзьям их пересказываешь, а опять мне звонишь, твою мать. И мы их решаем. И да, если у тебя свободный вечерок, ты едешь ко мне, а не пьёшь с друзьями в баре. Что ты там сопишь, реагируй уже.  
\- Тебе полегчало? - тактично уточняет он.  
\- Угу, можешь отпустить.  
\- А я не хочу.  
Ну конечно, не хочет он.  
\- Эй, отпускай давай, пойдём уже. - стараюсь вывернуться из его рук. - Завис, что ли? Эндрю, приём!  
Наконец, нехотя разжимает объятия и гладит по спине. У меня стойкое ощущение, что я вот так за пару дней умудрился перейти на совершенно другой этап своей жизни, который не будет похож на всё, что было до него. Может, кто-то видит в этом налаживание жизненной ситуации, но не я. Я терпеть не могу изменения, тем более такие.  
\- Тебе завтра на работу? - смотрю на индикатор часов на дисплее телефона.  
\- Нет, если не вызовут по срочному. - качает головой коллега. - А тебе?  
\- А мне на работу.  
\- Ну, в таком случае у меня есть для тебя зубная щётка. - он с довольной ухмылкой обнимает меня за плечи.  
Вот именно сейчас я очень явственно ощущаю разницу в росте, засранец на добрых пять дюймов выше меня. Пихаю его в бок и убираю телефон.  
\- А бритва?  
Он проводит пальцами по моей щеке и останавливается на подбородке.  
\- Мне нравится твоя щетина.  
\- Это ты сейчас так говоришь. Да, убери, ты, руки свои. - раздражённо отмахиваюсь от него. - А завтра ты будешь ныть, что я тебе что-нибудь расцарапал... важное.  
\- Вот и посмотрим. - он устремляется вперёд и тащит меня за собой за воротник футболки.  
Каким бы он ни был, нужно отдать должное, таких как он я в своей жизни ещё не встречал.

 

***  
Не могу сдержать нервный смех, когда Эндрю ведёт скользкими пальцами между моих ягодиц. Не то чтоб мне щекотно, но эта ситуация меня сейчас доведёт до истерики. И мне так смешно, что я даже сказать ничего внятно не могу и чувствую, как Энди останавливается.  
\- Тебе ээээм... Неприятно? - шепчет он, устраивая подбородок на моём плече.  
Я, продолжая ржать, исступленно бью кулаком по стене и качаю головой. Нет, надо собраться, ведь, если бы мой любовник в такой ситуации начал ржать я бы его побил. Я серьёзно, такое, в общем-то, как-то раз случилось, но это другая история.  
\- Ээээндрю... Я, конечно, редко кому даю в жопу. - так, у меня даже голос дрожит от смеха до слёз. - Но уж прости, я не девственник. Можешь побыстрее и увереннее, а?  
Слышу, как он матерится мне в спину и, видно, пытаясь мне что-то доказать, резко вставляет два пальца. Ладно, ладно, он хочет показать, кто здесь хозяин. Прислоняюсь лбом к стене и сжимаю кулаки.  
Чувствую, как этот придурок даёт задний ход и, мать его, целует мои плечи. Ну он считает я, кто, а?!  
-Извини.  
-Просто забей. - тяжело вздыхаю и отклоняюсь назад, ближе к нему.  
Нужно просто понять, что этот парень такой по сути. Такой внимательный и чуткий. Поворачиваю голову и тянусь к его губам, Эндрю с энтузиазмом отвечает. Какой мультизадачный, а?  
Не могу удержаться от шипения, когда он входит и ругаю себя, за то что сам его торопил. Сам виноват, хах. Забыл, что Энди «большой» мальчик, хотя как можно было забыть, когда он десять минут тёрся эрекцией о моё бедро.  
\- Ты может быть уже разрешишь мне «вести» или так и будешь упираться всеми способами? - гладит меня по ноге и целует затылок.  
\- Блять, ну прости. Привычка. - стараюсь дышать медленно и не двигаться. Отлично просто, стараюсь дышать и не двигаться во время секса.  
Энди перехватывает меня поперёк груди и прижимает к себе, чуть приподнимая за бедро. И засранец знает, что делает, хоть и пресекает мою любую возможную инициативу. Чёрт с ним, чёрт с ним.  
Чувствую как мои ноги снова коснулись пола, а его рука крепко обхватывает мой член, но даже и сказать ничего связного не могу. И оттолкнуть его руку тем более. Могу только рвано стонать его имя. Энди, твою мать, Пуласки.  
\- Давай. - мягко мурлычет мне на ухо и прикусывает мочку. И я, как раб, кончаю по его приказу.  
Меня начинает здорово раздражать, как он бережно меня всё время держит, будто я стеклянный. Думаю, что стоит ему сказать, как переведу дух. Ему много чего стоит сказать, как только смогу.  
\- Хочешь в душ? - он трется носом о мою шею.  
\- ...Нет. -хриплю я.  
С чего бы начать? С того что, хоть то, что он превосходит меня по росту и это в какой-то мере имеет прелесть в таком деле, мне не нравится, когда меня, простите, ебут в воздухе? Наверное, не хорошо с этого начинать. С того, что он лучше меня в этой роли на порядок? Загордится, подлец. Ещё и сам себе подпишу приговор вечно быть снизу. Не то чтоб это плохо, но не люблю привыкать к одной роли. Нужно сказать, чтоб он поменьше лез обниматься, а то это всё становится странным.  
Он разворачивает меня лицом к себе, хотя я уже не сопротивляюсь, и подозрительно на меня смотрит. Молчит.  
\- Ты чего? - это начинает смущать.  
\- Думаю, что мне стоит перевестись в другой отдел. Вряд ли начальство прислушается, конечно. Но стоит попытаться. - судя по тону, он очень хочет, чтоб я спросил «Почему?!». Нет уж, нечего тут со мной в игры играть.  
\- Переживёшь.  
Он хихикает.  
\- Знаешь, я раньше никак не мог понять, откуда ты такой.  
Ожидаю продолжения, хотя мне не нравится такое начало.  
\- То есть, если не видеть тебя, не видеть тело, не видеть лицо. Точнее, если игнорировать их, воспринимать тебя интуитивно — ты дико горячий. - видит, что я собираюсь резко возразить и закрывает мне рот рукой. -Нет, уж, дослушай. Я думаю, тебе редко можно сказать что-то приятное и не схлопотать кулаком. Ты привлекаешь на уровне инстинктов, что-то такое нереальное у тебя есть. А вместе с этой внешностью... Я, кстати, думаю на тебя и натуралы западают, так ведь?  
\- Ну и к чему ты ведёшь-то?  
\- Как при всём этом ты в себе не уверен? - напрягаюсь и смотрю на выражение его лица, но нет, он не пытается задеть, напротив он смотрит с такой лаской, что мне неловко. - Или ты только со мной такой?  
О, ну, конечно, хочет знать, что особенный для меня. Размечтался.  
\- Так. Отвали уже. - толкаю его в грудь и сажусь на кровать. О, эти ощущения. Как давно меня видать не трахали, что я уже и забыл, как это, когда лежать и стоять куда приятнее, чем сидеть. Откидываюсь назад и подкладываю руки под голову, закрывая глаза. Чувствую, как кровать прогибается рядом — видно, Эндрю прилёг рядом.  
\- Лукас, только не нужно так себя вести со мной. - не хочу на него смотреть, но голос звучит серьёзно. - Ты ведь должен понимать, что в проигрыше тут я. Я тут первый влюбился, я тут первый дал, я тут первый признался и вообще. Ты у нас тут победитель.  
\- Я, вроде, уже говорил тебе, что ты слишком много болтаешь? Хватит мне тут устраивать зону комфорта. Мне отлично. Мне заебись.  
\- Да-да, знаю. - он кладёт ладонь мне на грудь. - Какой же ты крепкий.  
Он встаёт и, судя по шагам, идёт в дальний край квартиры.  
\- Ты о чём? - приподнимаюсь на локтях и и вижу как он пьёт воду.  
\- О том, что не везёт мне, что я вот так вот влюбляюсь. - придуривается или серьёзно расстроился? Голос, вроде, грустный.  
\- Ох да, уж, какой ты бедный и несчастный. - заткнись, Лукас.  
Встаю на ноги и тру виски, всегда помогает сконцентрироваться.  
\- Так, слушай. Ты сам уже говорил, что я тот ещё фрукт, да и я предупреждал. Ты, кажется, сообразительный, так что нехер меня нахрапом пытаться воспитывать. Заткнись и нечего тут строить из себя оскорблённого и униженного.  
\- Погоди, ты мне что-то хорошее хочешь сказать или послать?  
Ну классно, блять.  
\- Хорошее. - ладно, сквозь зубы цедить слова это не очень-то по-хорошему. -Не надо меня тут вставлять плохим. Знал, во что ввязываешься. Да, я так себе человек. Но, твою мать, я честно пытаюсь, ради тебя, что-то с собой делать. То есть, вдумайся, мы с тобой знакомы меньше недели, да? А я уже в таком прогрессе. Так что, знаешь, Пуласки, завали хавальник. Я серьёзно. Ты же у нас тут хороший парень, давай терпи меня, мудака.  
Последнюю фразу я говорю ему прямо в лицо.  
\- Ну и вляпался же я. - смеётся он, но, видно, моя тирада его немного расслабила.  
\- О да. И очень глубоко. - притягиваю к себе за шею и целую, раздвигая языком губы. - Думаю, тебе полезно знать, что ты отлично занимаешься сексом. Ну, то есть трахаешь, да. Но это не значит, что я теперь вечно буду под тобой.  
\- Ну что ты. Ни в коем случае. - он улыбается мне в губы.  
Думаю, он понимает меня куда лучше, чем мне казалось.  
\- Тебе правда нравится делать это стоя? - проникновенно интересуется Энди между поцелуями.  
\- Что - «это»? Секс или то что мы делаем сейчас?  
\- Ничего мы такого сейчас не делаем. - он прижимает меня к столу и край крепко упирается мне в поясницу.  
\- Мне так удобно.  
\- Если разрешишь, потом попробуем как мне нравится. Это будет удобнее...  
\- Что, я тяжеловат, а? Спину прихватило?  
\- Нет. И нет. - наклоняется к моему уху. -Поздравляю, теперь находясь рядом с тобой я не представляю, чего я хочу больше. Трахнуть тебя или, чтоб ты трахнул меня.  
\- То есть, на мне теперь висит в два раза больше ответственности? - уточняю я и мягко его отталкиваю.  
Неторопливо возвращаюсь к кровати и расслабленно вытягиваюсь по диагонали. Уже довольно поздно, но из-за гигантских окон в целую стену во всём помещении как-то лениво, по-вечернему, светло. Читать или писать уже невозможно, но для настоящего интима светловато.  
\- Знаешь, Энди. Я ведь тебя так и не сводил на нормальное свидание.  
Он заинтересовано хмыкает, видно думает, будет продолжение мысли, но нет. Я, скорее, люблю констатировать факты, нежели торопиться извиняться и предлагать исправить положение. Да, я вроде, уже говорил, что я мудак.  
\- Ты сам-то хочешь таскаться по барам? Ну или что ты там думаешь, я считаю свиданием. Надеюсь, не ужин в ресторане. - Эндрю неслышно подходит к кровати и садится рядом на корточки.  
\- Не-а. Не хочу. Не рассказывай мне, что не любишь хорошо поесть. Никогда не поверю. - фыркаю я и чувствую, как он гладит меня по ноге. Или пальцем что-то рисует на ноге. Трогает.  
\- Люблю. Но мы же можем просто сходить и поесть. Да чтоб тебя. Ты думаешь я такой педик?  
От неожиданности даже открываю глаза, хоть уже почти задремал.  
\- Ненавижу это слово. - мрачно отзываюсь я.  
\- Как будто я люблю. - Энди буквально рычит. Что это он? - Я не считаю, что мы должны сломя голову гнаться за обычными парочками, ходить на свидания, строить планы и ещё чёрт знает что.  
\- Да ты же сам хотел, вроде бы...  
Он резко дергает меня за обе ноги на себя и оказывается у меня между ног, и вид у него довольно праведно-разгневанный. Ого, мы же кажется только что начали ругань на пустом месте? Да мы уже обогнали все «натуральные парочки».  
\- Я хотел побыть с тобой. Именно с тобой. И мне было приятно, что ты тоже хотел этого. Но я не хочу, чтоб у нас такое стало чем-то постоянным. Блять, я про свидания! - интересно, я как-то в лице изменился, что он так спешно поправился?  
\- Ну, я понял. Что ты завёлся-то? Не хочешь, не будем. Не кипятись. - запускаю пальцы в его волосы и провожу по голове. Они у него довольно длинные для такой сферы деятельности. Как ему разрешили? Хотя моему начальству, например, плевать на мой недо-ирокез.  
\- Ничего. - он отстраняется и забирается на кровать.  
Ложусь рядом и вижу, как он буквально буравит взглядом высокий потолок. Не думаю, что я сделал что-то не так, не думаю, что он обиделся. Но меня немного напрягает такое его поведение. Вдруг, осознание того, что меня это напрягает меня очень радует. Это довольно приятно, вообще-то, беспокоиться о ком-то. Не так, как беспокоишься за близких, которые возвращаются в Штаты после расстрела Башен, конечно. А такое легкое беспокойство, когда тебе не плевать на чужие переживания.  
\- Энди, не поделишься, что тебя гложет? -говорю тихо и приподнимаюсь на локте.-Я, правда, не слишком понял, что я сделал не так, но будет неплохо, чтоб я так больше не делал. А для этого ты должен сказать «Лукас, ты бесишь меня, потому что...»  
Он усмехается и косит на меня глаза.  
\- Дело не в тебе. То есть, наверное, в тебе, но не ты виноват в том, что я так реагирую.  
\- Так, хорошо. А что же вызвало такую реакцию?  
\- В целом — всё. А то, что ты прицепился к «свиданию», вообще взбесило. Точнее тот факт, что вроде как тебе они нахрен не упали и хочешь ты это устроить только из-за меня. Что я такой задроченный на стандартах, на клише, на каких-то долбанутых традициях, принятых в обществе. - он вздыхает и поворачивается на бок, лицом ко мне. -Ты хоть понимаешь, о чём я? Если нет, пожалуйста, не говори «конечно, я понимаю».  
\- Не очень. - осторожно отвечаю я. - Но я улавливаю, что ты не заинтересован в чём-либо, пока я тоже в этом не заинтересован. Точнее, пока я не хочу, чтоб мы это что-то делали именно вместе.  
\- Это следствие. Молодец, финальную цель ухватил.  
\- А с причиной что?  
Он хмурится и снова переворачивается на спину.  
\- Слушай, не думай, что я закрытый или что-то в этом духе...  
\- Да ты такой закрытый, что я начинаю думать, что вообще тебя всю дорогу неправильно воспринимал. - вот это я абсолютно честно. До меня, возможно, только что дошло, что он совсем другой человек. Во всяком случае, не тот, кем хочет казаться. Это несколько пугает.  
\- Я думал, ты сразу сообразил что я за персонаж. Поэтому и избегал всячески.  
\- Ну перестань, не нужно делать из себя какого-то злодея из комиксов.  
\- Угу. - бросает на меня долгий взгляд. - Извини, я думал, что ты кто-то вроде меня.  
Почти что запрыгиваю на него и сжимаю коленями бёдра, наклоняясь к его лицу.  
\- Я и есть «кто-то вроде тебя», между прочим. - облизываю губы, но поцеловать не пытаюсь.  
\- Само собой. - улыбается. - Но ты какой-то... Более «лёгкий» на счёт всего этого. Более уверенный. Я даже не знаю, как сказать это.  
\- То что мужчин-то люблю? Ну да, да.  
Это довольно странно, но мне по жизни не было так уж сложно из-за моих предпочтений. В школе я особенно не влюблялся ни в кого, разве что, иногда заглядывался на парней в раздевалке, но не настолько, чтоб что-то им пытаться объяснить. И более или менее, осознал себя в колледже, где было не мало парней вроде меня. Дома никого не волновала моя личная жизнь, да и с родителями близок я никогда не был. И уж с такими проявлениями гомофобии я начал сталкиваться в более зрелом возрасте, потому что никогда не парился, если хотел поцеловать парня в общественном месте. Или что-то в этом духе. За это и начал получать, но, так как я не маленький и не хрупкий, всегда мог дать сдачи. Наверное, поэтому меня любили чисто по-человечески в разных гей-барах, где я время от времени зависал. Я, иногда, очень альтруистичный, да. И нередко, так сказать, вступался за некоторых ребят, не из соображений получить потом с этого профит, а именно, потому что мог помочь. Возможно, это единственная моя положительная черта.  
Когда всё это промелькнуло в голове я начал догадываться, о чём говорит Энди. Ведь верно, мне-то может и повезло, мне никто ничего не травмировал в детстве, но я ведь случай редкий.  
\- Да. У тебя всё так просто, что даже я в это почти поверил. Пока эти малолетки не начали выступать.  
\- Только не говори, что они тебя задели. - упираюсь руками в его грудь.  
\- Нет, нет, не особенно. Но вся эта ситуация. Ассоциации.  
Ну давай, расскажи же. Вылей всю эту пакость на меня, я выдержу. Именно сейчас Энди больше не выглядит таким милым и открытым. Наоборот он выглядит поразительно уязвленным и ранимым, а я, хоть и борюсь с диким рыцарским желанием оградить его от всего, но, думаю, на лице у меня всё написано.  
\- Энди. Ты ведь знаешь, что я пойму что угодно. И у меня нет права тебя осуждать за что-либо. Можешь рассказать...  
\- С чего ты взял, что меня есть за что осуждать?!  
\- Я же сказал, что я и не считаю, что тебя нужно осуждать. Твою мать, ты там что слышишь?  
\- Мне не хочется тебе рассказывать. И, скорее всего, ты это уже слышал, а может быть и сталкивался сам, в моей истории нет ничего нового. Мать, которой было наплевать, отец, который хотел вырастить настоящего мужчину, школа с жестокими детьми, колледж, где ты успешно учишься всех игнорировать и университет, где изредка попадаются нормальные люди. Я ведь сказал, у меня самая заурядная история. Но это не значит, что всё это не оставило на мне отпечаток. Так что теперь я большую часть времени стараюсь быть самым весёлым парнем в мире. - он закрывает глаза. - Только не говори банальщину в духе «со мной тебе не нужно притворяться».  
\- Я и не собирался. - немного привираю, хотел, конечно.  
\- Вот и отлично. Давай-ка, слезай с меня. Завтра рано вставать. Тебе.  
Послушно укладываюсь рядом и вижу как он ложится на бок, поворачиваясь ко мне спиной. И что-то внутри у меня свербит, что-то говорит, что я не могу этот разговор закончить так.  
\- Эй, Энди. - обнимаю его сзади и шепчу на ухо. - Тебе, конечно, нужен не такой идиот, как я, который ничего особенно не умеет, когда дело доходит до взрослых отношений. Тебе нужен кто-то очень хороший, кто-то вроде тебя, но боюсь такие просто не существуют. И, так как, тебе уже достался я, не забывай мне подсказывать, когда я делаю что-то не так.  
Чувствую, как он накрывает рукой мою ладонь на его животе и сжимает пальцы. Надеюсь, ему полегчало.

 

***  
Утром меня, естественно, будит Эндрю.  
\- Пора вставать. - не знаю, сколько времени, но чувствую, что слишком рано и не тороплюсь открывать глаза. - Я серьёзно, меня вот десять минут назад выловили и впрягли ехать на вызов.  
\- Вот и скатертью дорожка. - бурчу я и стараюсь укрыться одеялом с головой.  
\- Лукас, серьёзно, тебе тоже пора вставать. Нет, мне не жалко, оставайся сколько хочешь в любое время, но сейчас тебе, скорее всего, придётся тоже ехать на вызов, а сначала нужно заехать за твоей аппаратурой в участок. - слышу его голос совсем близко над ухом. - Слушай, ты действительно хочешь выделываться с утра пораньше или у тебя такой долбанутый флирт?  
Чувствую его руку на бедре под одеялом. Подлый ход.  
\- Это сложный вопрос для не выспавшегося человека в такой ранний час. - тру глаза тыльной стороной ладони. - Эй, ну хватит, я уже проснулся.  
\- Ох, я надеялся ты поддержишь шутку и ответишь мне что-то в духе «Я уже встал». - оставляет в покое моё бедро и совершенно нагло просовывает ладонь между моих ног снизу и обхватывает член. Зараза.  
\- Мать твою, Пуласки, я не настолько проснулся. Полегче. - хриплю я, но это его не слишком волнует. Как он вообще догадался, что меня такие штуки, как бы, заводят. Как бы, сводят меня немного с ума.  
С трудом его отталкиваю его руку и поворачиваюсь лицом. Ну да, какая уж там работа, с такой возбуждённой рожей.  
\- Ты за этим меня будил, да? - хватаю его за горло и притягиваю к себе для поцелуя. -Вызвали его...  
\- Меня действительно вызвали. - ухмыляется он.  
\- Нет у нас времени, чтоб трахаться. - вздыхаю я, но сам-то своим же стояком понимаю, что он выиграл. Снова.  
Тащу его к себе, чтоб он сел верхом и медленно веду вдоль наших членов. Вместе, одновременно. Дергаю его на себя за цепь на шее и кусаю губы. Он начинает подаваться навстречу моей руке, но «помочь» не пытается. Умный мальчик.  
Покачиваемся так пару минут, под совместные вздохи, он кончает чуть раньше меня и заливает мне живот.  
\- Надеюсь, ты доволен. - вытираю ладонь об его ногу с мерзкой улыбкой.  
\- А как же! Запачкать тебя с утра пораньше дорогого стоит - он энергично спрыгивает с кровати и идёт к душу в дальнем углу квартиры.  
Задумчиво изучаю солнечное утро и мысленно сетую на то, что сегодня рабочий день. Не отказался бы поспать ещё часа три, а то и до обеда.  
\- Хватит валяться. - кричит из душевой, стенки которой уже успели запотеть настолько, что едва можно определить, есть там кто-то или нет. - Иди, я не буду приставать.  
Давлю смешок и всё же поднимаю себя с постели, заставляя себя переставлять ноги в сторону ванной. Ну или как обозвать неогороженное пространство в его квартире с неприлично большой душевой, столь же здоровенной ванной, которая скорее похожа на джакузи-недоростка и основательную раковину, врубленную прямо в дубовый стол. А стол с раковиной украшает продолговатое зеркало в деревянном резном обрамлении под стать дубовому столу. Хотел, конечно, сказать, что дизайнер должно быть был в жопу пьян, когда набрасывал планировку его ванного уголка. Но ведь не было дизайнера, это у Него такой вкус. Ладно, и на солнце должны быть пятна, да? Пусть это будет единственным недостатком.  
\- Что хочешь на завтрак? - его голос звучит просто омерзительно бодро и даже, тот факт, что он голый и в мыле не очень скрашивает моё настроение этим утром.  
\- Кофе. - осматриваю его душ и... чёрт, да серьёзно, что с ним не так? В этой ванне могут мыться человек пять одновременно. Сама концепция душевой кабины была изнасилована вот этим парнем.  
\- Неправильный ответ. - он резко тыкает зубной щеткой в мою сторону. - Это не завтрак.  
\- Энди, давай так. Ты чудный и заботливый парень. Я от тебя в восторге. Но если ты не отстанешь от меня сейчас с этой ненормальной энергичностью, я могу очень плохо среагировать. И я стану просто чудным парнем, когда выпью первую чашку кофе.  
\- М, вот оно как. Хорошо, нет проблем. -он пожимает плечами и плюет под ноги зубную пасту. - Тогда приходи в себя, а я пойду сварю тебе кофе.  
Он встряхивает мокрыми волосами и оставляет меня наедине с душем. Что ж, он молодец.  
Когда я выхожу из кабины, обвязывая бёдра полотенцем, вся квартира уже наполнена сильнейшим кофейным ароматом. Вот, наконец-то плюс этого странного помещения — когда варишь кофе, им пахнет абсолютно всё в твоём доме.  
\- Прошу. - он указывает на гейзерную кофеварку и чашку рядом с ней. - Я тут совсем забыл, тебе домой-то нужно заехать?  
Вдруг я понимаю, что в своём «выходном» наряде на работу я ввалиться не могу. Вроде как, не по этикету.  
\- Наверное, было бы неплохо.  
\- Вот я тоже так решил. Представь, у меня футболка кровью испачкана. Тут я и подумал, что с твоей... То есть, я бы мог предложить тебе свой гардероб, но, думаю, по росту не подойдет.  
\- Ты не выделывайся, Пуласки. Нашёлся тут, высокий. - долго нюхаю кофе в кружке, прежде, чем сделать глоток.  
\- Не очень понимаю тебя. Едва ли кто-то вообще сочтёт тебя невысоким.  
\- Но ты так считаешь. - усмехаюсь я.  
\- Вот ещё. -откликается он и ловко ловит горячий тост из тостера. - Не перекладывай на меня свои комплексы. Я считаю, что у тебя отличный рост.  
Не хочу, а засматриваюсь на его почти танцующие движения между большим столом и импровизированной «кухней» вдоль стены. Неужели он всегда по утрам такой полный энтузиазма и энергии?  
Толкает ко мне тарелку с тостом, щедро намазанным джемом и облизывает пальцы. Уверен, что он совершенно не пытается меня соблазнить, наоборот, хочет быть радушным хозяином, но вот этот маленький незаметный жест меня очень радует.  
\- Ты что улыбаешься? - он удивленно пялится на меня.  
\- Не знаю, а что не так?  
\- Пока не привык видеть тебя улыбающимся, честно сказать. - опирается локтями на стол и хрустит мармеладной гренкой. - Я так понимаю, мне придётся быть из нас более эмоциональным, да?  
Пожимаю плечами, хотя сомневаюсь в этом. Он ведь не такой уж простой парень, как мне показалось сначала, ему тоже приходится напяливать маску и притворяться кем-то более комфортным для окружающих. Что-то мне говорит, что это я буду, в конечном итоге, более открытым.

 

**  
\- ...Ты, блять, шутишь, да? - понимаю, что ору в микрофон телефона так, что меня почти можно услышать на том конце «провода» и без телефона. - Пуласки, ты с катушек сорвался?!  
В ответ слышу какой-то нечленораздельный бубнёжь в котором проскальзывают слова «получилось», «приняли решение», «порядок», «не знали», «пятеро» и «засада». С одной стороны меня рвёт в клочья, так как я понимаю, что засранец так утомился и, возможно, уже на каких-то обезболивающих, что говорить не может. С другой стороны я серьёзно хочу накрутить ему хвост, а заодно найти ублюдков, которые это сотворили. Да, я понимаю, что это состояние аффекта, но ничего поделать не могу, просто терплю, пока не отхлынет обволакивающее желание убивать.  
\- НЕ ВЗДУМАЙ ДАЖЕ ЗАСЫПАТЬ, СКОТИНА. Я сейчас приеду. - надо бы перестать орать, но не выходит.  
Вешаю трубку на его попытке сказать, что меня «не пустят». Глупый, меня везде пустят.  
\- ...Эй, Лукас, ты что расшумелся? - в мой кабинет просовывает голову Джек. - Мы сейчас едем в госпиталь, проведать ребят, ты поедешь?  
\- Само, блядь, собой. - огрызаюсь я.  
\- Полегче, а? Я хотел попросить тебя подвезти кое-кого туда.  
\- Кого же это?  
\- Меня! - Джек, как оказалось, тоже нормальный парень из коллег Эндрю. Зря я заранее на них всех когда-то ощетинился.  
\- Минута тебе на выход или уеду без тебя. - хватаю свою куртку со стула и выхожу, выпихивая его в коридор.  
\- Да готов я, поехали. - улыбается он.  
Нашёл время улыбаться, идиот.

***  
\- Слушай, Лукас, ты меня пугаешь. -спустя несколько минут, как мы тронулись, произносит Джек. - Ты едешь настолько по правилам, что у меня впечатление, если измерить линейкой, в каком месте ты останавливаешься перед светофором, это будет точнёхонько около линии «стоп» и ни миллиметром дальше.  
\- Так что тебя смущает? Должно успокаивать, когда человек соблюдает правила дорожного движения... - отвечаю я.  
\- Верно, конечно, только ты мне больше сейчас напоминаешь ядернуюю бомбу, которую везут по ухабистой дороге очень медленно. Она тихонько и медленно перекатывается в кузове, а потом, раз! Крупный камень под заднее колесо и адский взрыв. Не важно, бывает такое в реальности... Но ты ведь уловил суть?  
\- Со мной всё нормально.  
\- Ладно, как скажешь. - смиряется он. - Знаешь, тебе не нужно так переживать. Во-первых, все ребята живы и в целом здоровы. Во-вторых, Эндрю серьёзный парень, он бы ни за что не подставился, он знает, что такое защищать себя. Да он самый крепкий из них всех!  
\- Без тебя знаю. Только не говори про «не подставился» с его-то патологическим стремлением спасти вообще всех. Если бы он там живой щит изображал, я бы не удивился.  
\- Лукас, ты чего. - удивляется Джек. - Не мне тебе говорить, но Эндрю никогда бы не сделал такого. Он о тебе заботится и он точно не любит, когда ты беспокоишься. Я бы сказал, он побаивается твоего беспокойства, так что поверь, он бы не сделал сверх необходимого.  
Джек нормальный парень ещё потому, что, наверное, единственный знает о нас с Эндрю из коллег. Знает и совершенно адекватно к этому относится, с удивительным пониманием, которое лично у меня вызывает уважение. Такое уважение с большой буквы, я давно не сталкивался с такой адекватностью у мужиков-натуралов. Даже те, кто обычно относятся к геям спокойно начинают в какой-то момент шутить шутки или расспрашивать лишнее. Как-то раз один Нормальный Парень, с которым мы общались дорасспрашивался до того, что спросил «а это правда что у геев лучше минет?» и, барабанная дробь, предложил мне отсосать. Отсосать мне. Не чтоб я это сделал. А ведь мы просто вместе ходили в спортзал и иногда пропускали по кружечке в баре, болтали о тачках и работе. Без каких-либо намёков. Короче, да, Джек как раз заставил меня поверить снова в нормальных ребят. Так что я многое ему прощаю, он хороший парень.  
-Хоуксмур, я понял твою ободряющую мысль. Спасибо.  
-Не за тем, я тут речи толкаю. Я хочу, чтоб ты в больнице ничего не разнёс и никого не побил. Включая Эндрю, слышал? У него два пулевых и одна пуля не прошла на вылет, помнишь? Его оперировали! Ему нельзя никаких нагрузок сейчас испытывать, даже нервных! - слышу, как он начинает наезжать.  
-За кого ты меня держишь, а? Считаешь, что я его бить буду или что? Ты нормальный, вообще? - возмущаюсь я и толкаю его кулаком в плечо.  
-Я-то нормальный, а ты - вспыльчивый говнюк.  
-Иди ты.  
Едем остаток пути в тишине.

 

Как и ожидается, в госпитале нас останавливают уже на регистратуре, но дипломатичный Джек быстро уговаривает медсестру тряся перед её лицом нашими жетонами. Медсестричка сдаётся и выдаёт всю информацию — где, какой этаж, где лифт. По пути к лифту, задержавшийся где-то Джек накидывает мне на плечи белый халат, такой же, как и себе.  
Безумно радуюсь, что Энди положили в одиночную палату, когда мы добираемся до неё. Он лежит на приподнятой койке и читает журнал. Выглядит не так плохо, как я себе нарисовал в воображении, но синяки под глазами и просто бесконечное количество ссадин и ран заставляют меня сжать кулаки. Всё туловище в районе рёбер туго забинтовано, а в левую руку вставлен катетер от капельницы. Он не сразу замечает наше появление, так как вся палата находится в ночном полумраке, а свет отбрасывает только лампочка у изголовья койки.  
\- Энди, ты бы хоть мог как-то более адекватно меня проинформировать обо всём этом. - хоть я и собирался орать и ругаться, но я просто не могу заставить себя даже рассердиться на него в таком состоянии. - Сообщение «в меня стреляли» это точно не то, что стоило отправить.  
\- Ну знаешь... когда доктор увидел, что я пишу сообщение, он чуть не разбил мой телефон и психанул, что я тут между прочим при смерти лежу практически и меня везут на операцию. Так что я успел отправить только это... - у него осипший тихий голос и он пытается вымучено улыбаться. - Привет, Джек, спасибо, что пришёл.  
\- Я рад тебя видеть, но я пришёл скорее, чтоб твой мужик не разнёс больницу по кирпичику. Прости, Энди. Я правда рад тебя видеть.  
Забираю у раненного коллеги журнал и осторожно целую. Потом прижимаюсь щекой ко лбу, но лоб холодный и температуры нет. Делаю это на автомате, раз вижу, что человек болеет, нужно проверить температуру.  
\- Живой я, живой. - сухо хихикает Эндрю и тянет меня к себе за майку. - Ложись.  
Вздыхаю и стараюсь аккуратно устроиться со стороны его правой руки, которая выглядит наименее повреждённой. Энди устало прислоняется к моей груди и прикрывает глаза. Джек присаживается в ногах и подтаскивает к себе журнал.  
\- Ты такой спокойный. - Пуласки трётся о меня щекой и расслабляется. - Я уж приготовился, что ты устроишь разбор полётов.  
\- Дурак, что ли? Как я вообще могу, когда ты вот такой... - возмущаюсь и глажу его по голове. - Эххх, Эндрю, не бережёшь ты меня. Я, кажется, постарел на пять лет за пару часов.  
\- Как же я устал... - жалуется он и пытается устроиться комфортнее и ближе ко мне.  
\- Тогда, давай-ка спи. Итак сегодня отработал по полной. - заявляю я.  
Эндрю как по щелчку пальцев засыпает, видимо, он действительно выработался полностью, а я тут ещё заставил его бодрствовать пока не приеду. Вот же я мудак!  
\- Слушай, Лукас, нас хоть и пустили, но на ночь не стоит оставаться.  
\- Да ты чего, представь себе, что скажет доктор, если с утра обнаружит пациента в обнимку с мужиком. Не-не, лучше не стоит. - бросаю на спящего Энди тоскливый взгляд и аккуратно перекладываю его голову на подушку, незаметно сползая с больничной койки. - Надо заехать завтра утром перед работой. Ох, постой, оставлю ему записку, чтоб не нервничал.  
Пишу на листке из блокнота, что навещу на следующий день и привезу что-нибудь вкусное. Рисую чёртика с сердечком на трезубце. Джек издаёт смешок, заглядывая за моё плечо.  
\- Какой ты романтичный.  
\- Иди в жопу, Хоуксмур. Если моя романтика не вписывается в твоё понимание, это не значит, что она неправильная.  
\- Да нет, я в восторге, я не знал, что ты так хорошо рисуешь.  
\- Нечего подглядывать в чужие записи!  
\- Зря ты так. Я считаю, что это круто. - он хлопает меня по плечу. - И, вообще, забыл, что я уже записался быть свидетелем Энди на вашу свадьбу, от меня тут утаивать нечего.  
\- Через мой труп. Свидетель, твою мать. - выходим из палаты и идём в сторону лифта. - Погоди, какой свадьбы, Энди хочет узаконить отношения?  
\- Нуу, знаешь ли, он твой парень, а не мой. У него и спроси. - уклончиво отзывается коллега и жмёт на кнопку первого этажа.  
\- Нет постой, когда он это говорил? - я скрещиваю руки на груди. -Вот когда я завожу разговоры о таком, он быстренько меня сворачивает, а значит ты уже тут в очереди на свидетелей. Какого хрена, Хоуксмур? Он, может, кого другого в мужья нашёл?  
\- Ой, отвали. Честно, если бы я знал, что ты такой въедливый зануда, никогда бы не согласился на уговоры Энди нас познакомить. Я думал, ты жесткий, молчаливый альфа-самец.  
Нет, с ним невозможно вести серьёзный диалог. С другой стороны, я чертовски рад, что знаком с ним, его болтовня удивительно расслабляет. Он и правда, иногда, довольно болтливый, но это не плохо, он не пытается вылить на тебя через свой монолог тонну грязи со своими проблемами. Наоборот, после его трёпа почти всегда чувствуешь себя легче, пусть даже он и говорит о своей последней поездке в горы или симпатичной официантке, принёсшей кофе с таким количеством сиропа, что кофе в чашке уже и не ощущалось.  
\- Ты домой? - Джек задумчиво постукивает по боковому стеклу машины.  
\- Нет, какое там. Надо доделать пару отчетов, я же все бросил как было...  
\- Да не парься, все ребята тоже побросали дела вот так. - ободряюще замечает он. - Мне тоже ещё уйму дел дописывать. Но я как-то устал на сегодня. Может оставлю на завтра. Ты сам-то как?  
\- А что со мной будет. - усмехаюсь я и добавляю. - Куда лучше, когда знаю, что он отдыхает и за ним присматривают, пока я не рядом.  
\- Его скоро отпустят на домашний режим.  
\- Знаю, знаю, хватит меня утешать. Тебя домой подкинуть?  
\- Я был бы безмерно благодарен.  
Довожу его практически до дома, пребывая в своих смазанных мыслях и направляю колёса в сторону участка. Надо было забить и поехать домой, но думаю, что дома было бы куда тоскливее. А так хоть что-то полезное сделаю. 

***  
На нашем этаже осталась ещё пара человек, судя по количеству включенных настольных ламп; открываю свой кабинет и усаживаюсь в рабочее кресло. Сосредоточиться на работе не выходит вовсе, с другой стороны, я неплохо умею делать это на автомате.  
Да, мне было бы тяжеловато прийти сегодня вечером после всего этого в нашу квартиру. Сколько времени прошло с нашей встречи? Года полтора примерно. И живем мы вместе где-то столько же, может год и три месяца? Где-то у меня была пометка в календаре, когда мы съехались. Точнее, Энди переехал в мою квартиру и продал свою берлогу.  
Я бы соврал, если бы сказал, что мы идеальные соседи, но чёрт, никто не идеален, когда попадает в такие условия. Но мы очень легко притёрлись и привыкли друг к другу, как две шестерёнки. Поначалу, навстречу в конфликтах приходилось идти Эндрю, но он как-то быстро меня воспитал, теперь я очень сносный сожитель, судя по его мнению. Да и, чем дольше мы живём, тем меньше у нас остаётся тем для ругани. Кажется, даже мои размышления сейчас выглядят очень скучно.  
Ах, точно, мой отчёт. В нём не хватает красок и иллюстраций.  
Когда я нахожу достаточное количество фотографий на часах уже половина второго ночи. Ладно, на сегодня я заслужил отдохнуть...

Стоит мне ступить за порог квартиры и я понимаю, почему так оттягивал своё возвращение домой. На меня накатывает такое уныние, что я серьёзно рассматриваю вариант повыть на луну с балкона. Не думал, что настолько привыкну к чужому присутствию в моей жизни, то есть настолько, что реально ощущаю неполность. Вроде жил всё это время, не замечал ничего такого за собой, даже был уверен, что не особо изменился. А оказалось Энди прирос настолько крепко, что мне кажется, отсутствие руки было бы проще принять. Но буду считать, что я просто перенервничал сегодня и не могу трезво оценить своё состояние. Мне, чёрт возьми, и правда нужен отдых.

 

***  
\- ...Так. Уважаемый, ты считаешь я здесь насколько останусь? - Эндрю обозревает мои покупки в ногах его койки. - Или ты решил меня оставить жить здесь?  
Он выглядит бодрее, хоть до сих пор очень бледный и усталый.  
\- Перестань меня стыдить. Я не помню, когда последний раз кто-то из близких попадал в больницу, я не помню, что в таких случая привозят...  
\- ...Ну уж точно не треть фруктового рынка, Трент. Меня уже обещали отправить домой на выходные! - он запускает пальцы в волосы и морщится. -Хотя, кажется, я просто за сегодня успел достать моего врача.  
\- Сегодня? - на часа ещё и нет девяти.  
\- Я встал в пол седьмого. Ну и самого этого времени начал мучить каждую медсестру , которая заходила с расспросами. - он усмехается. - Короче, достал я их всех.  
\- А это не опасно? - достаю из ближнего пакета яблоко и сажусь рядом с Энди.  
\- Не хочешь со мной дома носиться, а? - он толкает меня ногой под одеялом.  
\- Хочу, конечно.  
\- Так, ты сейчас это так сказал, что мне не по себе стало. Что с тобой?  
\- С мной? Ну, кроме того, что мой мужчина был пару раз подстрелен и сейчас в больнице... В общем-то ничего. - откусываю яблоко и подпираю подбородок свободной рукой.  
\- Да ладно тебе, не первый же раз. Я живой и в целом здоровый. Что-то ты слишком беспокоишься. - качает головой Эндрю.  
\- Джек тоже надо мной издевается. Я вот вас не понимаю, у вас постоянно в кого-то из родственников стреляют?  
\- Неет, мне приятно, просто странно видеть тебя таким заботливым.  
\- Так, ещё скажи, что я о тебе не забочусь, когда ты подхватываешь простуду при малейших холодах.  
\- Трент, ты извини, заботишься. Но большей частью у тебя одно лекарство на все случаи жизни. - он смеётся. - Я не жалуюсь, так меня никто кроме тебя не лечит, но у меня итак сил нет от этих острых респираторных, а после твоих «терапий» я и встать уже не могу с постели.  
\- Как будто тебе нужно вставать, а? У тебя дома личный раб на это время.  
\- Чёрт, я итак хочу домой, а теперь ещё ты тут соблазняешь. - он откидывается на подушку. - Короче, будь добр, отмени все свои свидания в пятницу вечером и забери меня домой.  
\- Все мои свидания знаешь ли сейчас тут в койке валяются. Как, кстати, твой доктор? Нормальный?  
\- Не-гей, если ты об этом. - он закатывает глаза.  
\- Нет не об этом, а о его профессионализме.  
\- Так как сейчас он просто избегает меня посещать, вполне нормальный. Не надоедает. Тебе на работу не пора?  
\- Пора, ага. - наклоняюсь к его лицу, но он отгораживается от меня ладонью. - Ты что?!  
\- Иди давай, я не мылся и вообще.  
\- ...И что дальше? Меня это должно напугать. - убираю его руку. - Дурью не майся, идиот.  
Целую и прислоняюсь к его лбу своим.  
\- Давай, тут врачей не клей. - беру его руки в свои и подношу к губам.  
\- Заканчивай с романтикой уже. На работу опоздаешь.  
\- В пятницу. Я запомнил.  
\- Иди, иди. - он старательно спихивает меня с постели.  
Опускаюсь на лифте и думаю, как осилить ещё полтора дня, до вечера пятницы?

***  
-...Трент, не сходи с ума. - Хоуксмур врывается в мою тихую обитель как ураган. Это в такой-то час!  
\- Тебе чего нужно? - отрываюсь от монитора и тру уставшие глаза.  
\- Ты сегодня навещал Энди? - он подходит к моему столу и садится на край.  
\- Да, утром заскакивал. Он просил привезти ему какую-то смену одежды на завтра. - киваю я.  
\- Вот как? Тогда езжай-ка домой, выспись.  
\- Всего-то двенадцать исполнилось. Рано.  
\- Учитывая, что твой рабочий день кончился пять часов назад — поздно. Серьёзно, Лукас, отправляйся уже домой. Хочешь завтра клевать носом, а под вечер вообще быть выжатым полностью?  
Вот ведь манипулятор. Знает, как на меня давить.  
\- Ну ты и зануда. - бурчу я и не без труда нахожу на рабочем столе кнопку «выключение». Придётся признать, что Джек прав, в том, что я переработал.  
\- Я - беспокоящийся о тебе коллега. Так что вали отсюда и поскорее.  
\- Хочешь завтра со мной вечером поехать забирать Эндрю?  
\- Да, но тебе стоит сделать это самостоятельно. - кивает Джек.  
Я и правда спросил из вежливости.

Сегодня, каким-то чудным образом, мне удаётся заснуть в своей постели, хоть и сны меня преследуют нервные. Не могу вспомнить точный сюжет, когда просыпаюсь, но осадок в подсознании остаётся мерзкий.  
Решаю, сегодня не заезжать к Энди перед работой и направляюсь прямо к участку. Но на работе тоже не слишком могу сконцентрироваться на деле, так что просто стараюсь пореже смотреть на часы в кабинете. А вечером срываюсь и, слишком уж очевидно, тороплюсь свалить из здания.  
Эндрю уже сидит на скамейке около входа в госпиталь, глухо закутавшись в капюшон спортивной кофты. Выглядит немного странно, но я слишком рад и расслаблено сажусь рядом с ним.  
\- Я думал, тебе нужно помочь подняться и спуститься вниз, а ты вон куда самостоятельно добрался.  
\- Ох, - он вздрагивает и поворачивается ко мне. - Наконец-то. Уже минут сорок тебя жду. Пошли отсюда.  
Эндрю осторожно встаёт на ноги и придерживает правой рукой левый бок. Как-то это всё странно.  
\- Эй, ну ты куда подорвался, погоди. - кидаюсь его поддержать.  
\- Валить нужно срочно. - бормочет он и медленно крутит головой. - Где машина?  
\- ...Пуласки, ты что, свалил с койки без спроса? Тебя там, наверняка, в больнице с собаками ищут? - подозрительно уточняю я, хотя уже догадался.  
\- Да, да, да, ты везде прав, пожалуйста, забери меня отсюда. - и это мне говорит здоровенный мужик?  
\- Ты придурок. - подытоживаю я беру его под свободную руку. - Давай-ка, обопрись на меня, ветеран.  
Без приключений, но крайне неторопливо доходим до моей тачки и я сажаю его на переднее сиденье, что его, кажется раздражает.  
\- Перестань надо мной хлопотать. - кривится он.  
\- Ты не выступай, понял? Иначе не пожалею сил и времени, дотащу тебя обратно до палаты и сдам с потрохами твоему доктору.  
\- Шантажист. - возражает он и я захлопываю дверь, прыгая на водительское место.  
\- Ну вот зачем ты это затеял? - укоряю его я и поворачиваю ключ в замке зажигания. - А если швы разойдутся?  
\- Вот сотню лет назад люди и не с таким выживали... - слабым голосом начинает он, а я вовремя спохватываюсь и понимаю, что даже подзатыльник ему сейчас давать не следует.  
\- Так, отдохни-ка.- отрезаю я.

 

Таинственным образом без приключений доезжаем до дома и поднимаемся на свой этаж. Размышляю, что это, конечно, классно, но вот позаботиться о его здоровье нужно. Как бы теперь его обратно в больницу запихать?  
\- Ну что, раздеть тебя? - вздыхаю я, изучая Эндрю, распластавшегося на нашей постели.  
\- Обещаю, что постараюсь не возбуждаться. - криво усмехается он. - Не вздумай потом уходить куда-то!  
\- Куда я денусь. - стаскиваю с него обувь и штаны. - Энди-Энди. Отсутствие меня под боком делает из тебя какого-то безбашенного идиота.  
Расстёгиваю кофту и хочу выматериться, потому что под ней только бинт. Что за дурак?!  
\- Я тебе и футболку принёс, а ты только в этом выперся. - ложусь рядом и осторожно обнимаю за плечи, притягивая к себе.  
\- Не смог поднять руки. -печально отзывается он, а мне хочется сдавить его в объятиях. - Я и это одевал минут двадцать-тридцать. Ну, давай, жалей меня.  
Глажу его по голове.  
\- Поспать бы тебе.  
\- Рядом с тобой поспать мне легче. - он ворочается и прижимается щекой к моей груди. - Вот именно этого мне не хватало.  
\- Моей широкой и мужественной груди? - перебираю его волосы и думаю, что нужно попробовать засунуть его в ванную завтра.  
\- Ага. И сердцу. Ты вот не замечаешь такие вещи... - устало бормочет Энди. - У тебя очень специфический сердечный ритм. Я вот привык его слушать и засыпать...  
Он продолжает что-то едва слышно говорить, что крайне тяжело разобрать, а я размышляю, что стоило раздеться. Но теперь уже завтра с утра, не хочу его тревожить.  
Как это неправильно, потакать своим желаниям. Как неправильно так легко поддаться на его же уговоры. Даже, если я полностью посвящу себя уходу за ним, едва ли это будет то же самое, что было бы в больнице. Эх, Энди, ну как же тебя угораздило...  
За беспокойными мыслями проваливаюсь в какой-то невнятный сон, который почти мгновенно испаряется под утро. Я уже лежу на кровати пластом, а Энди использует меня как подушку. Ладно, если ему удобно...  
\- Уже проснулся? - он слишком внезапно просыпается. - Тебе, наверное, неудобно...  
Старается отползти на меня и с кряхтением сваливается всем весом на кровать.  
\- Давай, хоть здесь без геройства, ладно? - мягко прошу я.  
\- У нас ведь были бинты в аптечке? - с надеждой спрашивает он куда-то в одеяло, куда успел уткнуться.  
\- Были, были. А что такое?  
\- Хочу в душ.  
\- Многовато хочешь, дорогой мой.  
\- Знаю...  
\- Пойду наберу тебе ванну. - потягиваюсь и слышу хруст в шее, да, спал я неудобно.  
\- А я... буду лежать и ждать пока ты мне поможешь. - грустно мычит он.  
Да, я знаю, что мне не следует так вдохновляться этой ответственностью, но я же люблю таких вот мужчин, целиком и полностью нуждающихся во мне. Даже физически.  
Заполняю ванну на треть и стаскиваю с себя всю одежду сверху — что ни оставь, всё равно намокнет, это точно.  
\- Готов? - осведомляюсь я, возвращаясь в комнату.  
\- Да-да, - судя по голосу он снова задремал.  
\- Хотелось бы мне быть в состоянии дотащить тебя на руках. - вздыхаю и подставляю шею и плечо, чтоб помочь ему встать. - Нарастил себе мышц, что теперь неподъемный...  
Энди не отвечает, а сосредоточенно старается не напрягать пресс.  
\- И, чтоб ты знал, воды в самый раз. - неторопливо доходим до ванной. - Не хватало тебе занести в рану инфекцию...  
Разрезаю его бинты и стаскиваю боксеры.  
\- Давай-ка, осторожно, по одной ноге... - с трудом погружаем его в ванну, а я беру с бортика мыло и мочалку. -Вот не надо на меня так смотреть, не надо.  
Он закатывает глаза и отворачивается.  
\- Я никак не смотрю. Просто, теперь мне кажется, что я зря всё это затеял...  
\- А можно уточнить твоё «зря» с какого момента начинается? - запускаю руки под воду. - То есть, я надеюсь, что с момента, как ты начал прыгать под пули....  
\- Очень смешно. - он пытается забрать у меня мыло, но я отталкиваю его ладонь. - Я никуда не прыгал. Это же моя работа, Лукас, ты же понимаешь...  
Я понимаю, что он сейчас не в той форме, чтоб защищаться от моих наездов, но он сам начал. Сам нажал на детонатор, чтоб ему.  
\- Да чтоб тебя! - повышаю голос и, швырнув мочалку в воду, опираюсь на бортик ванны. - Ты хоть иногда головой думаешь? Себя-то слышал сейчас? Это не твоя чёртова работа, Эндрю. Ты не из Спецназа! Да, я понимаю, когда ты хочешь подставить, так назовём, плечо товарищу. Но не закрывать кого-то от пуль.  
\- Ты просто не понимаешь. - отмахивается он и откидывается назад.  
\- Да уж, куда мне! -сжимаю руки на крае ванны. - Я просто хочу, чтоб в следующий раз ты хоть немного подумал, что у тебя в жизни помимо работы ещё есть я. Если ради самого себя, у тебя не действует инстинкт самосохранения, то может ради меня ты постараешься.  
Хоть я уже говорю нормальным голосом, Эндрю дёргается на последней фразе и смотрит на меня. Вроде бы, хочет что-то сказать, но я качаю головой.  
\- Ладно, всё. - снимаю с верхнего кронштейна душ переключаю на него воду. - В детстве у меня кукол не было, тем более, таких больших, так что я не знаю, как их обычно моют. Так что, если что-то не так — кричи.  
На водные процедуры уходит без малого два часа. Сидим на кухне, я, с моими очень посредственными знаниями, перебинтовываю его торс — кажется, у нас был краткий курс с университете. Эндрю пьёт чай маленькими глотками и молча таращится в окно. Думаю, он всё ещё парится из-за разговора. Наверняка, он понимает, что я прав, но и от своих благородных позывов отступать не хочет.  
\- Ура, кажется он даже будет держаться. - довольно рассматриваю свою работу. - Не туго?  
\- Спасибо, отлично. - отзывается он.  
\- Ну, давай, я чувствую, что тебе есть что сказать. - встаю с колен на ноги и решаю заварить кофе.  
\- Нет, нечего. Ты прав, я эгоист и всё такое, что ты там подразумевал в своей тираде.  
Бросаю на него взгляд через плечо — всё так же пялится в окно. Ладно, раз мы хотим играть в «На что ты обиделся? - Я НЕ ОБИДЕЛСЯ!», значит будем играть.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - включаю конфорку под гейзерной кофеваркой и поворачиваюсь к нему. - Выглядишь немного лучше.  
\- Сносно. Лучше, чем в больнице.  
\- Скажи, если нужно помочь куда-нибудь дойти, окей?  
\- Сам справлюсь, спасибо.  
Мы же оба взрослые люди, твою мать, что он опять начинает?  
\- Хорошо. Скажи, когда тебе НЕ НУЖНО БУДЕТ ПОМОЧЬ. - пожимаю плечами и возвращаюсь к наблюдению за кофеваркой.  
\- Как же ты собой сейчас гордишься, наверное, а? Весь такой правильный. Молодец, всё верно делаешь. - раздраженно бормочет Эндрю.  
-Ты, Пуласки, идиот, если так считаешь. - отвечаю я и достаю кружку из шкафчика. - Но, справедливости ради, я — идиот куда большую часть времени, чем ты.  
Усаживаюсь на соседний стул и принюхиваюсь к кофе. Вроде неплохо.  
\- Да ладно, всё в порядке. - улыбаюсь. - Я понимаю, что ты не можешь вдруг взять и кинуть коллегу на произвол судьбы. Но, иногда, хоть подумай, что у тебя дома мужик.  
\- Я никогда и не забываю об этом. - подпирает подбородок кулаком и, наконец, переключает внимание на меня.  
Слышу, как у меня начинает надрываться телефон и нехотя тащусь за ним в спальню. На дисплее высвечивается «Джек» и я выслушиваю долгий обвинительно-взмущенный рассказ о том, что «нельзя забирать пациентов из госпиталя.». Я даже не пытаюсь его перебить, всё равно не выйдет.  
\- ....Ты всё? - спокойно уточняю я, возвращаясь на кухню.  
\- Какое там!! У нас тут, между прочим, все на ушах из-за твоих выкрутасов! Что, подождать недельку не мог?! Между прочим Эндрю теперь тоже попадёт. Почему ты не сказал, что его никто не выписывал?!  
Так, значит не всё. Включаю громкую связь и откладываю телефон. У меня кофе остывает, а Джек может долго читать нотации.  
\- ...Джек, это я его попросил! - спустя минуту прерывает его Эндрю.  
\- ...Чт..? Ты включил громкую связь, скотина?! Эндрю, как состояние?  
\- Джек, это всё моя идея.  
\- Вашу мать, парни. Ну какого же хрена? - слышу обреченность в его голосе и довольно усмехаюсь. - Ладно... Я что-нибудь наплету верхушке.  
Вот сукин сын, меня давай отчитывать, а ради Эндрю он и начальнику врать собрался.  
\- Так, Трент, я тебя предупреждаю, даже не вздумайте трахаться. - вдруг заявляет он. - У твоего героя к чертям разойдутся швы!  
\- Ладно, ладно, Джек. Не будем. - реагирую я и допиваю кофе.  
\- ...Вот так просто? Я сказал и.... Где подвох, Трент?  
\- Подвох в том, что пошёл ты в жопу из нашей личной жизни. Достаточно прозрачно?  
\- Эй, я серьёзно.  
\- Ну, блять. -раздражённо вырубаю звонок и выключаю телефон.  
\- Давно он суёт нос в такие дела? - криво усмехается Энди.  
\- Ну... Предполагаю с тех пор, как записался в твои свидетели. Или шаферы? Как там это называется? - хмыкаю я. - Ладно, пойдём-ка, устроим тебя горизонтально, насиделся ты уже.  
Эндрю смиренно соглашается и мы идём обратно к кровати, а я снова плюхаюсь рядом с ним и сцепляю руки в замок за головой.  
\- Надо бы мне съездить в магазин и аптеку. - размышляю вслух я. - Готов выполнить все твои пожелания по части еды.  
\- Не хочу я есть. - капризно заявляет Энди, кошу на него глаза и отмечаю, что он и правда выглядит значительно лучше, чем вчера. А раз начинает выделываться, значит близок к выздоровлению.  
\- Верю, но надо. - соглашаюсь я. - У тебя ведь сил совсем не будет, если не будешь есть.  
\- Соображу протеиновый коктейль.  
\- О, точно, надо ещё заскочить в спортивное питание. - киваю я.  
\- Знаешь, Лукас, чем дольше я тебя знаю, тем меньше понимаю. Ты насколько не тот человек, с которым я решил встречаться. - тихо говорит Энди и всячески избегает попыток встретиться со мной взглядом. -Ведь я и правда закрутил с тобой из праздного любопытства. Ты мне нравился и всё такое, но я не думал, что ты окажешься вот таким на поверку.  
\- Каким — таким?  
\- Не знаю. - быстро отвечает он и я понимаю, что ответ-то у него есть, но произносить он его не хочет.  
\- Это плохо или хорошо?  
\- Не знаю. - опять слишком быстро отвечает. С каких пор он так темнит?  
\- Тогда ради чего ты мне это всё говорил? Ты не знаешь, какой я, не знаешь хорошо это или плохо. В чём смысл?  
\- Видимо, ни в чём....  
\- Чудно. Так вот, возвращаясь к аптеке. Я ведь не спец — какие тебе нужно принимать лекарства для восстановления. Но, думается, что простых витаминов точно не достаточно...  
\- Я, кажется, тебя люблю. - он как-то нервно повышает голос.  
Делаю долгую паузу, ожидаю, что он что-то добавит или объяснит, но он только смотрит на меня с каким-то страдальческим видом.  
\- ....Таа-ак. Это хорошо, я очень рад это слышать. Но вопрос с аптекой...  
\- Я серьёзно, Трент. Я знаю, у нас как-то не принято в отношениях сильно откровенничать, но, думаю, года достаточно, чтоб быть уверенным в таких вещах? И не жди, что можно свести это в шутку, мудак.  
\- Восхитительное признание. Особенно вот эта ласковая приставка «мудак» меня покорила. - перекатываюсь на бок, поближе к нему. - А что ты от меня хочешь услышать? Я думал, во всяком случае, до сих пор у нас всё итак очевидно. Если честно, я думал, ты поймешь всё ещё тогда, на утро после наших первых кувырканий. Но что это ты вдруг сейчас расчувствовался?  
\- Это всё ты с твоей заботой. Бесишь уже. - кривится он. - То есть я себя бешу ещё сильнее, когда понимаю, что всё это треплет тебе нервы. А теперь ещё и я повис на тебе мертвым грузом, вместо того чтоб консервироваться в больнице и радоваться каждому твоему появлению в своей палате.  
\- О чём ты там говоришь, какой мёртвый груз? Ты мне что, навязавшийся родственник? - может быть, я звучу слишком удивленно. - Эндрю Пуласки, ты вообще-то мне ближе семьи, если до сих пор этого не понял. И мне больше не о ком заботиться или беспокоиться. А вопрос про мои чувства, вроде был решён, ещё когда я пол года назад звал тебя в отпуск в Канаду, чтоб узаконить наши гребанные отношения. А ты тогда, если мне не изменяет память... что ты тогда там сказал?  
Выжидающе смотрю на него.  
\- Я понял твою мысль. - уклончиво отвечает Энди. - Да, да, я сказал, что мне эти твои шутки и глупости крайне надоели.  
\- Вот-вот. Так, всё, я не обижен и не сержусь, просто давай ты не будешь загоняться по поводу моего отношения. Мы во всём этом вместе. - ерошу его слегка влажные волосы. - А теперь, я всё ещё жду от тебя заказов на магазин. 

***  
В следующие пару дней наша жизнь постепенно возвращалась на свои традиционные рельсы, а ушлый Хоуксмур умудрился выбить мне неделю больничного. Как — одному чёрту известно, но иногда дипломатия Джека пугает. То есть, теоретически, это парень может уболтать кого угодно и, кто знает, на что он уже успел уболтать тебя. Вообще-то, у меня и без этого «больничного» было достаточно переработок, чтоб некоторое время не появляться на работе, ну, только в самом экстренном случае, но глупо отказываться, когда все уже устроено.  
Энди уже почти вернул свою былую напористость и упрямство, умудряясь даже отлынивать от приёма идиотских витаминов. Но, мне думается, это исключительная показуха и привлечение внимания, что странно, когда моё внимание в принципе не уходит куда-либо от него.  
\- Лукас?... - слышу я, но не могу оторваться от страницы книги, которую вдруг затянуло читать глубокими вечерами. Про астронавта, брошенного на Марсе. Оказалось, крайне увлекательно.  
\- Тебе что-то нужно? - хмыкаю я.  
Уже довольно поздно и я считал, что Энди задремал.  
\- Нужно-нужно. - чувствую, как проводит носом по щеке и целует шею. Ну, вот.  
\- Так, ложись и отдыхай. - я отстраняюсь и отбрасываю книжку. - А я расскажу тебе сказку на ночь!  
\- Блин, да ты издеваешься надо мной! - он уже достаточно привык с ранению, что научился удобно сидеть по турецки. И сейчас сидит и испепеляет меня взглядом.  
\- Как только сходишь в госпиталь на обследование к своему доктору и он скажет — благословляю тебя на безумный секс с твоим любовником, тогда что хочешь. - я развожу руками и ловко уворачиваюсь от его пинка. - Ты поосторожнее.  
\- Да иди ты!  
На самом деле, я понимаю его негодование — секса-то ему хочется, но быть сверху ему сейчас небезопасно совсем, великовата нагрузка. А я слишком боюсь переусердствовать. Чёрт его знает, как его швы среагируют? Поэтому его, конечно, пиздец как бесит, что я отказываюсь. Впрочем, не могу же я так его мучить...  
\- Это очень мило. Когда ты просишь трахнуть тебя. - улыбаюсь я и подбираюсь к нему, слегка надавливая на плечи и заставляя его лечь на спину.  
\- А ты извращенец с фетишем на моральное доминирование.  
\- Это как раз нормальное стремление, никаких извращений. - медленно поглаживаю его член сквозь тонкую ткань спортивных штанов. - Ну, Энди, что ты хочешь, чтоб я сделал.  
\- Поцелуй меня. - обвивает мою шею руки и тянет к себе. Облизываю его губы, подталкивая их приоткрыть.  
\- Я-то думал, ты просто толкнёшь моё лицо к своей промежности. - хохочу я между покусыванием его нижней губы. - А ты такой романтичный.  
Он шумно вздыхает и осторожно начинает приподнимать бедра в так движениям моей руки. Стаскиваю с него штаны и опускаюсь ниже.  
\- Не хочешь постонать? - широко облизываю головку. - Мне будет приятно...  
Энди всхлипывает и стискивает кулаки. Прозвучит наивно, но Энди практически первый мужчина, которому легко делать минет. Конечно, дело в гребанной практике, но и в первый раз не было никаких проблем. Хотя может «легко» это не совсем то слово, учитывая его габариты, но я настолько хорошо знаю где и как он любит, что кончает он буквально за пару минут. На мой взгляд — это комплимент.  
\- Ооооох, Лукас... - протяжно вскрикивает он и выгибается.  
\- Полежи и расслабься... - откидываю со лба лезущие в глаза волосы и целую его живот.  
\- Нет-нет-нет, стоять, ты... - снова слышу эти капризные нотки и он тянет меня к себе за футболку. -Мне что, тебя даже потрогать нельзя? Какое-то дежавю!  
\- Слушай, я знаю, как у нас с тобой постоянно это начинается, собирались просто слегка «скрестить шпаги», а в итоге трахались почти до утра. Нет уж, давай отложим это до твоего выздоровления. - ловлю его руку, прежде, чем она успела добраться до моего стояка.  
\- И чего ты вдруг такой зануда? Да перестань ты меня отталкивать, я тебя обнять пытаюсь, а не облапать, успокойся.  
\- Смотри мне. - вздыхаю и прикрываю глаза. - Я тебя не тороплю, кстати, но может ты всё же сходишь и покажешься доктору?  
\- Схожу. - соглашается он и прижимается ко мне. Сукин сын, специально так прижимается, чтоб моя эрекция плотно прилегала к его голому бедру. И в этом есть определённая прелесть, даже сквозь мои шорты.  
\- Энди, перестань пытаться испачкать мои штаны. - шепчу я, но засранец уже навязчиво трется о мою промежность. - Ну что ты за человек! Перестань!  
\- Я совершенно ничего не делаю! - невинно мурлычет он и только сильнее надавливает.  
\- Надеюсь... ты будешь рад... - тяжело выдавливаю я. - Чёрт, да я завязал с пачканием моего белья ещё в старших классах, какого хрена, Энди.  
\- Зато теперь ты можешь их снять. - непринужденно откликается он.  
\- Как меня раздражает твоя манера делать всё по своему. - беззлобно говорю я отшвыриваю свои шорты на пол. - А теперь прижми свою задницу к матрасу и спи.  
\- Иди ко мне и буду спать.  
Вот о чём я говорю, я никогда не могу сказать ему «нет». Точнее, вслух-то может и скажу, а всё равно всегда сделаю, как он хочет, он из меня верёвки может вить. Чем, кстати, нередко и занимается.  
Сейчас мне действительно хорошо, я лежу и слушаю, как Энди дышит мне в шею. Уже очень поздно, но я никак не могу сомкнуть глаз, я вдыхаю полной грудью и ощущаю себя здесь и сейчас. Живого и довольного всем, что имею. Странно, но мне больше ничего не нужно — любовник и человек, который во мне нуждается. Стабильная работа на которой не удаётся совсем заскучать. Это моя зона комфорта, плохо это или нет. Я вдыхаю и наслаждаюсь этим.

 

***  
Возможно, даже я не смог бы представить, что может произойти в ближайшие месяцы, но я ещё не раз с тоской буду вспоминать этот эпизод моей жизни, когда Энди получил ранение.  
В это время года погода на улице стоит на редкость промозглая, я кутаюсь в воротник куртки и вспоминаю, что оставил на столе в своём кабинете перчатки. Вот дурак. Ладно, чем быстрее дойду до отдела и разберусь со всем, тем быстрее вернусь в тепло. Мой старый участок за шесть лет почти не изменился, кажется, что его пытались реставрировать, но сейчас слишком темно, чтоб разобрать. Судя по количеству света в окнах, не так много сотрудников теперь задерживаются допоздна. Хотя о чём я, какое «допоздна»? Всего-то половина десятого. В моё время у некоторых и рабочий день позже завершался.  
Так как я теперь маленький «большой человек», всю ответственность постоянно перекладывают на меня. Поработать «в полевых условиях» удаётся настолько редко из-за бесчисленных кип ежедневных отчётов и проверок. Да, я стал чистой воды канцелярской крысой, правда крайне крупного формата. Но какая разница? Крыса есть крыса, впрочем я уже привык. У нас в Бюро сейчас дурное дельце и, так вышло, что связанное с ним убийство произошло как раз в пределах полномочий моего старого отдела. Так что, во избежание утечки информации все материалы по убийству необходимо забрать лично. Примерно таким образом я оказался на пороге своей прошлой работы.  
Но, если немного отвлечься от деловых мыслей, меня снедает любопытство и легкое возбуждение. А работает ли Он до сих пор? На том же этаже? Тем же детективом-оперативником? Отметаю эти мысли — из нас всегда я был не амбициозным, а теперь я, можно сказать, серьёзный парень. Из гребанного ФБР. По таким соотношениям, он должен был как минимум дослужиться до департамента штата, а не районного. Да, глупо надеяться наткнуться на него. Хотя это как раз то, чего мне не хочется. Увидеть его издалека, оценить какой он теперь и быстро смыться. Но никак не встречаться. Слишком уж погано мы разошлись и, спешу заверить, вина в том исключительно моя.  
Я довольно быстро дал дёру подальше от этого участка, как только Джек вскользь упомянул, что его знакомый в Бюро как раз подыскивал проверенного человека на небольшую должность. Которая даже была вполне связана с моей работой на тот момент: нужно было курировать нескольких криминальных экспертов, включая фотографов. Тогда мне показалось это довольно самоотверженным, что это я ухожу отсюда, а не Он. Хоть где-то я должен был себя оправдать.  
Вообще-то, всё вышло глупо, я трахнул парня в спортзале. Почему мне показалось, что это отличная идея, при том что дома меня ждал любимый человек? Всё просто, у меня включилось подсознательное саморазрушение. Слишком уже в моей жизни всё было хорошо, слишком. Я ведь не такой хороший человек по сути, с какой радости на меня вдруг свалилось столько добра? А главное, раз я такая херовая личность, как допустить, чтоб кто-то вроде меня был рядом с таким хорошим Энди? Моим хорошим Энди. Сейчас я могу списать всё это и на нервный срыв и на какую-то депрессию, мне много чего в своё время наболтал психоаналитик. Ха-ха, мне ведь тогда пришлось даже пройти курс с психологом, а то на новой работе с шалящими нервишками нельзя функционировать. Так что да, психотерапевт тогда много разных объяснений придумал моим поступкам и все такие серьёзные. И главное, обоснованные.  
Эндрю, кстати, на это всё отреагировал сухо. То есть, сначала он был в шоке, как мне показалось. Может, потому что никак не мог понять, с чего я это всё вдруг решил? Я ведь тогда наговорил много чего ему, оправдывая всё это тем, что у нас нет будущего и я давно это понял, но щадил его чувства. Так что в какой-то момент он просто замолчал и выслушал всё, что я там плёл. Он не кричал, мы не подрались. Сказал только - «Если ты так считаешь.»  
А потом началось моё трусливое бегство с должности и из его жизни. Я даже с Джеком в какой-то момент перестал общаться, решил, что и друга при «разводе» придётся оставить Энди.  
Мне не нравится всё это вспоминать, хоть прошла всего несколько лет, но я стараюсь даже мысленно избегать этого. Но сложно блокировать, когда тебя буквально захлёстывает дежавю.  
Поднимаюсь на четвёртый этаж, как мне и сказали по телефону, пообещав, что я смогу забрать все материалы по делу у начальника убойного отдела. Медленно прогуливаюсь через длинный офис с множеством столов, отгороженных кое-где друг от друга символичными пластиковыми перегородками. Хоть довольно темно, но свет горит в кабинете начальника, пробиваясь сквозь закрытые жалюзи и пара настольных лам включена на рабочих местах у дальней стены с окнами. Вроде, даже слышен разговор оттуда, но мне лень обращать на это внимание. Очередная привычка, которую я приобрёл — если люди заняты делом, можно их не замечать. Особенно, тех, что ниже по званию.  
Из вежливости барабаню пальцами по стеклу двери кабинета, где как назло не написано имени начальника и вхожу.  
Будет глупо говорить, что всё что я вижу — крайняя неожиданность. Я, конечно, представлял себе такой поворот сюжета моей жизни, правда это было в списке «неудачных» предположений. То что задвигаешь в воображении куда подальше, чтоб даже Вселенной не захотелось поставить тебя в такую ситуацию. Хоть это и не неожиданность, это именно то, чего я страшился, я удивлен. Удивлён, что мой смешливый и болтливый Энди теперь носит костюмы-двойки и убирает длинные волосы в тугой пучок на затылке. Теперь он смахивает на очень мрачного гангстера. И у него пролегли тени под глазами, но он не выглядит усталым. Захожу как раз, когда он стряхивает пепел в пепельницу и что-то негромко говорит в микрофон стационарного телефона. Собирается раздраженно метнуть на нарушителя его уединения испепеляющий взгляд, но видит меня. Делает паузу и сужает глаза.  
\- ...Перезвони мне через пятнадцать минут, Алекс. - медленно заканчивает он и вешает трубку.  
Я не нахожу что тут можно сказать, я правда не заготавливал речи на случай нашей, даже случайной, встречи. Я даже не могу заставить себя произнести «привет».  
\- Неожиданный поворот событий. - изрекает он.  
Отмечаю, что у него появилась странная манера общения, какая-то отеческая, с небольшим превосходством. Вроде как собеседник всегда маленький несмышлёный ребёнок.  
\- Это точно. - выдыхаю я и осматриваюсь. - Разрешишь присесть?  
\- А ты надолго, что ли? - опираясь локтями на стол, сцепляет руки в замок и выгибает бровь. Да, точно гангстер.  
\- Нет, мне только забрать дело тридцать четыре ноль пятьдесят восемь.  
Он хмурится.  
\- ...Погоди, так это ты тот «мудак из Бюро», которого должны были сегодня прислать? Ты серьёзно, Трент? - недоверчиво прищуривается он. - Да сядь ты уже куда угодно, что встал, как памятник.  
Располагаюсь в левом из двух кресел напротив его стола и расстёгиваю куртку.  
\- Постой-постой... - он зажимает сигарету губами и, прикрыв глаза, трет виски. -Джек ведь говорил как-то, что ты у нас теперь в спец агенты заделался, но я не думал, что он это серьёзно. Тем более, мне сказали, что зайдёт кто-то важный, не рядовой рабочий. И с ним нужно «по тактичней», а не как всегда. Кто бы мог подумать, что это окажешься ты.  
Он внимательно меня разглядывает и выпускает струйки дыма из ноздей. Ещё немного и я начну его бояться. По правде.  
\- Я смотрю, ты приобрел вес в нашем участке. Стал важной шишкой. - осторожно меняю тему я и ещё раз осматриваюсь.  
Если бы меня когда-то тогда привели в этот кабинет и сказали, что это обитель Эндрю Пуласки, я бы послал этого гения нахер и поржал. Какие-то знаки отличия, грамоты, награды. Даже кабанья голова грустно таращиться из угла.  
\- Эта дрянь зубастая — не моя. - верно истолковывает направление моего взгляда хозяин кабинета. - Здесь много чего осталось от прошлого владельца. Он не так давно ушёл на пенсию, так что я до сих пор на уровне перевода на должность, зато ответственность уже целиком и полностью на мне.  
Он вдруг встаёт и прохаживается вдоль стола незаметно опуская какую-то рамку с фотографией, стоящую на небольшой полке позади рабочего места. Мне всего на секунду хочется узнать, кто на фото, хотя я могу предположить, кого он бы хотел от меня скрыть. Это либо нынешняя пассия. Либо я. Хочется верить, что второе, но это уже совсем наивно. Сколько бы я на него сегодня не посмотрел — каждый раз все мои внутренности делают сальто и меня почти пробивает нервная дрожь. Понятия не имею, как я умудряюсь держать себя в руках... а может мне кажется, что умудряюсь?  
А ещё до меня только сейчас доходит, как же я соскучился. То есть, если описать это более реально, это как будто вы спите, а потом на вас опрокидывают ушат холодной воды. И вы вдруг прозреваете, что всё это время спали и только-только проснулись. Вот и я только что осознал. Но вздумай я выдать ему это сейчас — уверен, получил бы по роже. Просто, чтоб задумывался над словами в следующий раз. Так что всё, что я могу себе позволить, это жадно его разглядывать. И костюм ему действительно идёт.  
\- Так значит это вы выдираете у нас с мясом это мерзкое дельце? - он тушит сигарету и снимает пиджак, аккуратно устраивая его на спинке своего стула. - Не могу сказать, что я люблю, когда ФБР суёт руки в наши дела, но совру, если скажу, что моим ребятам очень хочется копаться в этом. Так что, извини, что не устраиваю тебе истерики.  
\- Уж кто-кто, а у тебя карт-бланш устраивать мне истерики. - вымученно улыбаюсь, но он пропускает шутку мимо ушей. - Хорошо выглядишь, кстати.  
\- Не ври. - обрывает меня он и упирается ладонями в стол, очень неуютно вцепляясь в меня прямым взглядом. - Я загнанный, стареющий начальник убойного. Я плохо высыпаюсь из-за всей этой херни, с которой приходится каждый день иметь дело и я точно не выгляжу хорошо. Особенно, по сравнению с тобой.  
-Тогда поздравляю, моя работа ограничивается проверкой бумажек и подписыванием оных. Я не на лучшем счету у нынешнего начальства, у меня пол отдела — безрукие идиоты. И я тоже мало сплю. И хочу заметить, я не несколько месяцев старше, так что я состарюсь раньше. Чем ещё померяемся? Количеством проблем в личной жизни?  
Он кривится и отворачивается, вновь опускаясь на свой стул.  
\- Так, дело... - Энди вытаскивает из ящика стола папку и бросает передо мной. - Прошу, разбирайтесь с этим дерьмом сами. Не хочу говорить «приятно было повидаться», потому что это, блядь, не было приятно. Проваливай, Трент. В следующий раз предупреди секретаря, я больше не хочу с тобой встречаться.  
Он откидывается на кресле и закатывает рукава рубашки.  
\- Не могу с тобой согласиться. - не тороплюсь вставать или брать папку в руки. - Эта случайная встреча, единственное, что я рассматриваю, как хорошее событие на этой неделе. А может и в этом месяце... Представь, насколько у меня всё плохо.  
\- Знаешь, надеюсь, что у тебя всё плохо, Трент. - кивает он.  
Ничего не могу с собой поделать, меня просто с каждой минутой пребывания рядом с ним накрывает волной. Я даже заставить себя выйти из его кабинета не могу.  
\- Ну и чего ты ждешь? - нервно уточняет он.  
\- Ничего. Просто давно тебя не видел. Не знаю, когда в следующий раз увижу. Вот и пытаюсь наглядеться впрок.  
\- Что ты несешь, а?  
\- В общем, то что я дико скучал. - выдаю я.  
Он вдруг смотрит на меня так знакомо, так удивленно.  
\- Вали из моего кабинета, Трент. Или я тебе шею сверну. - очень тихо говорит он.  
\- Знаешь, я даже не против. Тебе придётся меня потрогать для этого.  
\- Ты пьяный что ли? - на его лице читается недоумение.  
\- Ох точно, я ведь теперь спиваюсь. - хлопаю себя по лбу. - Ещё одно очко в мою пользу по части проблем.  
Справедливости ради, я говорю правду. Я стал больше выпивать, а главное чаще.  
\- ...Трент. Я не понимаю, что ты до сих пор здесь сидишь? - он устало проводит рукой по лицу.  
\- Ладно, извини. - встаю с кресла и наклоняюсь к нему. - Но, неужели, ты считаешь, что если бы я знал, сколько неприязни и дискомфорта тебе доставит встреча со мной, я бы не постарался этого избежать? Я действительно не знал, что увижу здесь тебя.  
Он вдруг поднимает на меня взгляд и безразлично пожимает плечами.  
\- Хочешь знать, что я думаю? Я думаю, что, даже знай ты, что здесь, на этом стуле, буду этим вечером сидеть я, тебе было бы наплевать. Точнее нет, не столько наплевать, сколько ты бы даже не стал задумываться, как я отреагирую. Ведь тебе нужно сделать работу, всё остальное тебя не касается, так ведь? Тебя, вообще, никогда ничего не касалось, по большому счёту.  
Мне нечего ему ответить. То есть, безусловно, я могу тут рассыпаться в извинениях, могу упасть на колени и молить прощения. Но всё это не произведёт никакого эффекта на Энди. И я целиком разделяю такое его отношение, будь я на его месте, я бы вел себя примерно так же. Может, даже, более апатично, но я-то парень нервный.  
Погода на улице нисколько не изменилась, а вдыхать пронизывающий до костей холодный воздух стало куда приятнее. Я понимаю, насколько это хорошо — испытывать к кому-то чувства. Может, даже, влюбиться в кого-то. Когда-то раньше, я бы посмеялся над такими мыслями, для меня всегда были важными личные потребности моего тела. Секс это очень доступно, это просто и ничем не обременяет. Особенно, когда ты мужского пола. Но что-то испытывать к кому-то, когда ты давно функционируешь в автоматическом режиме, это как глоток кислорода в вакууме. Это прекрасное ощущение. Думаю, что мой психоаналитик оказался тем ещё придурком, который ни черта в этом деле не понимает. Ведь суть твоей работы не в потаканию клиенту, а в помощи. И, твою мать, скажи мне этот терапев несколько лет назад прямо - «Мистер Трент, вы шедевральный идиот. Вы по истине пустоголовы. И единственное, что вам необходимо сейчас сделать, это бежать, как я понимаю, к своей лучшей половине, и умолять о прощении. Можете оставить чек за все десять наши сеансов на столе и больше не появляться на пороге моего кабинета. А, можете ещё меня поблагодарить по телефону, за лучший совет в вашей жизни, когда вы осознаете. А сейчас — вон отсюда!», я бы может быть не скитался, как неприкаянный всё это время. Как я понял, что всю дорогу дрейфовал в жизни? Очень просто, потому что сейчас мне вдруг стало кристально ясно, что мне нужно делать.  
Задумываюсь, а нет ли у Эндрю сейчас отношений. Он выглядел изможденным и уж точно не счастливым — вряд ли можно выглядеть так, имея дома кого-то ждущего тебя. С другой стороны, я точно выгляжу счастливее, но дома меня никто не ждёт. Плохой аргумент, согласен. Но факт того, что Энди несчастлив доставляет меня какое-то удовлетворение. Не само по себе несчастье, а как возможность. Как надежда на то, что это я могу сделать его счастливым. Ого, я становлюсь наивнее с каждой минутой. Как же меня накрыло этой встречей!

***  
Можно ли считать удачей, грязное убийство? И когда я говорю «грязное» я подразумеваю, что тупик подворотни от души залит кровью, украшен хаотично разбросанными внутренностями, а посреди всего этого бакалейного хаоса аккуратно положены два глазных яблока. Конечно, это чёртова удача! Это просто праздник!  
Но если рассмотреть это детальнее, всё очевидно. Так как эта пакость опять свершилась на территории участка Энди, опять изьять всё дело со всеми хвостами не выйдет. Поэтому опять нужно вмешаться в их заботы. И когда я говорю «вмешаться» я имею в виду, что бразды правления делом возьмём мы, а отдел будет рад оказать нам посильную помощь. А если выразиться ещё более прозрачно, представьте себе, как в вашу семью приходит какой-то левый чувак, который усаживается на ваше место за обеденным столом, который трахает вашу любимую супругу, а потом молча сваливает. Ну вы поняли, да, кто этот чувак? Чувак — это мы. Это Бюро. Это только номинально считается, что мы помогаем с непростыми случаями, фактически, мы создаем только больше проблем своим появлением, но ничего поделать нельзя. Мы имеем вес. И нас ненавидят, но выказывают уважение сквозь зубы, потому что укусить не имеют права.  
\- Сэр, у Вас такой радостный вид. -Дженни звучит как-то недовольно. Дженни — это единственный мой подчинённый, на которого можно возлагать надежды. Девчонка, хоть и юна, отлично понимает, чем мы занимаемся и какие у нас цели, очень сообразительная и амбициозная. Но не теми «амбициями», которым наделены всякие наши «золотые» мальчики, которых протолкнули в Бюро их старшие родственнички. А чистым стремлением и трудолюбием. Но ей этого знать не положено, ещё расслабится и загордится. Но, возможно, я так вдохновился этой девочкой, когда услышал, как она обкладывала ругательствами парочку коллег. Ругалась она как матрос. Точнее, как дитя, которое могло бы получиться у сапожника и матроса.  
\- Разве? - на полсекунды отвлекаюсь от дороги и гляжу на неё.  
\- Да, я бы даже сказала, что мечтательны. Это дико страшно. Я ведь видела Вашу обычную улыбку, она почти никогда не предвещает добра. Помню, как Джонни потерял флэшку с фотографиями по делу, о котором Вам нужно было отчитаться. Вы тогда так ненавязчиво улыбнулись, промолчали. А Джонни на следующий день пришёл на работу со сломанным носом. Он, конечно, не признался, что это Вы, Сэр, никто бы не признался. Они все писаются в штаны, когда вы в неудачном расположении духа...  
\- Дженни, слишком много информации. - обрываю её я. -Ты к чему?  
\- Я говорю о том, что вот сейчас Вы даже не улыбаетесь, а это всё равно, пиздец, страшно. Даже мне. Хватит, Сэр, я Вас умоляю. У меня ощущение, что меня везёт маньяк, который в конце поездки меня расчленит.  
\- Какая ты сегодня нежная, Дженни. - подмигиваю я. - Не узнаю тебя.  
Она поёживается и что-то бормочет себе под нос. А я предвкушаю встречу. То есть, конечно, он точно постарается этого избежать всеми возможными способами, но дело-то серьёзное и немаленькое, думаю, на его присутствии настояли. Но даже, если он там будет, он вполне успешно может избежать контактов со мной. И ещё, есть большая вероятность того, что я получу в морду. Что, к слову сказать, не так плохо, возможно, степень его злобы и неприязни немного спадёт. Думаю, он давно хочет меня побить, но, раз считает себя зрелым человеком, не хочет искать разрешения конфликтов в насилии. Я-то совсем не такой, я люблю выражать практически всё насилием. И хорошее и плохое.  
Нас останавливают на пропускном пункте и просят оставить машину здесь, а к самому месту преступления пройти пешком. У меня слишком умиротворённое настроение и я с охотой выполняю просьбу офицера, который, кажется, и сам удивлён моей податливости.  
\- Тебе помочь? - замечаю, что Дженни тащит на спине большой рюкзак и по сумке через каждое плечо.  
\- Спасибо, Сэр, мне не тяжело. - отзывается она. И молодец, правильно, в следующий раз рядом может не оказаться страждущего помочь, нужно привыкать всегда полагаться только на себя. Ну, хотя бы в работе. Хотя Дженни для своих двадцати пяти удивительно привлекательная, думаю, что рядом всегда окажется какой-нибудь наивный дурачок, готовый таскать и её вещи и её саму на руках. И хорошо, если она так будет делать. Силы, даже в наше эволюционное время, между женщинами и мужчинами не уравновешены и я считаю, уж если девчонка вроде Дженни может хорошенько поэксплуатировать мой пол, то так и надо.  
\- Сэр, а это ничего, что у меня с собой нет осветительного оборудования. Только съемная вспышка. - обеспокоенно спрашивает она.  
\- Не волнуйся, думаю у них найдётся для тебя парочка «зонтов». Хотя, я думаю, тебе они не понадобятся. - доходим до ограждающей желтой ленты и я напряженно начинаю всматриваться во всех присутствующих.  
Я-то знаю, почему я ищу его, но для окружающих это тоже вполне логично. Когда агент хочет пообщаться с местной «головой», это совершенно нормально.  
\- Сержант. - обращаюсь к молодому пареньку и достаю своё удостоверение. - Не подскажешь, как найти капитана Пуласки?  
\- О, да, сэр! - парнишка, кажется, прижал бы уши, если бы был псом или котом. - Он вон там, беседует с офицерами.  
Юнец указывает куда-то в сторону единственной полицейской машины, где собралась компания из четырёх человек и я, действительно, узнаю в одном из них Энди.  
\- Так, сержант, погоди-ка. - хватаю его за плечо, прежде, чем он успевает смыться. - Вот эта леди будет документировать тело преступления для Бюро. Проводи её, пожалуйста, где она сможет оставить технику и разобраться со всем.  
Парень облегченно кивает. Неужели, он подумал, что я пошлю его делать какую-нибудь унизительную работу вроде «принеси кофе»? Терпеть этого не могу в моих коллегах.  
Оставляю Дженни на его попечение и неторопливо иду к полицейской машине.  
\- Доброго вечера, господа. - громко оповещаю о своём присутствии и все четверо обращают на меня внимание. - Агент Лукас Трент, ФБР.  
Поочерёдно, вежливо жму руки трём офицерам, с которыми не знаком и, судя по их удивлению, что меня, например, не представляет какая-нибудь мелкая сошка, бегущая впереди меня, всё же произвожу хорошее впечатление.  
\- Разрешите вернуться к работе, сэр? - один из ребят, на вид лет тридцати и по фамилии Вуд, обращается к Эндрю.  
Тот дергает подбородком вниз и все трое уходят.  
\- Добрый вечер и, Вам, Капитан. - подчеркнуто внимательно говорю я без тени улыбки.  
\- Ну надо же, ты выяснил мою должность. - издевательски реагирует он и кривит губы в подобии усмешки. - Трент, я понимаю, все тут тебе обязаны задницу целовать и всё такое, но ты ведь не ждёшь от меня этого? То есть, при всех, будь уверен, я выкажу тебе почтение. Но не суйся ты ко мне ни по каким делам кроме работы и, когда я один. Плохо кончится.  
\- Никто из твоих подчинённых, как и ты сам, не обязаны заискивать, если ты намекал на это.  
\- Ну-ну. - скептично хмыкает Эндрю. - Что стоишь? Тебе делать нечего?  
\- Ожидаю, когда мой любимый работник сделает всю работу. - прислоняюсь спиной к машине и засовываю руки в карманы.  
Я знаю, глупо на это так реагировать и это была самая дешёвая попытка вызвать какую-то эмоцию у Энди, но он,кажется повелся. Он как-то меняется в лице и напускно лениво осматривается.  
\- Даже интересно посмотреть, кто же твой НОВЫЙ любимый работник. - протягивает он. - Но, к сожалению, в пределах моей видимости только мои ребята.  
\- Могу подсказать, если хочешь. - усмехаюсь я и понижаю голос, двигаясь ближе к нему. - Рост примерно пять и восемь футов. Тёмные волосы. Камера в руках. Очень складная фигура....  
\- Никого похожего не вижу. - он продолжает вглядываться во всех. Хотя малышку Дженни видно отлично, даже с моего места, вот она идёт к другой точке для съёмки, но Энди, наверняка, высматривает парней.  
\- Ну, у неё небольшая грудь. - иду ва-банк и осторожно пальцем толкаю его подбородок по направлению к Дженни.  
\- О... - вроде бы я слышу изумление. - Вот это поворот.  
Он оборачивается и выглядит довольно обескуражено.  
\- Вот, значит как. - продолжает он. - А не слишком ли она для тебя молода?  
\- Конечно, слишком. Но в том и суть. - киваю я и со смешком добавляю. - Боже, Эндрю, ты серьёзно? Ты хоть помнишь наш секс, а? Считаешь, что после этого я могу переключиться на женщин?  
\- Уж поверь, хотел бы не помнить. - он прислоняется к тачке рядом, но избегает смотреть на меня. А если бы посмотрел, то точно бы увидел, какое идиотское у меня лицо сейчас. Я почти физически ощущаю тягу прикоснуться к нему и поцеловать и, уверен, всё это отражено у меня на роже.  
\- Зря ты так. - тихо говорю я и достаю из кармана пачку сигарет. - Я очень бережно отношусь к этим воспоминаниям.  
\- Ты мне зубы не заговаривай, Трент. - отрезает он. - Тебе легко лелеять это время в своей жизни. Для тебя оно было таким приятным эпизодом и столь же непринужденно прекратилось. Для меня это всё стало чёрной дырой. Так что отвали…. - он делает многозначительный жест рукой, намекающий на мастурбацию.  
\- Ух, вот ты, кажется, меня сейчас отбрил, да? А я вот возбудился. - выпускаю дым и скрещиваю руки на груди.  
\- Я отвык от твоей манеры общения. - сухо отзывается Эндрю. - Ладно, мне пора, ещё туча работы, а тут я всем распоряжения уже отдал. Чтоб ублажали тебя как могут. Но, судя по твоим словам, этого не понадобится?  
\- Нет, не понадобится. Можно узнать, как именно ты предложил меня ублажать?  
\- Отойди от машины. - рычит он кладёт руку на ручку задней двери.  
\- То есть, ты не забыл упомянуть, что я люблю пожёстче. Но и от римминга не откажусь, хе-хе.  
\- Трент, я мысленно считаю до трех и если ты не уберёшь свою задницу от машины, я тебе влеплю.  
\- Ну и пожалуйста. - приближаюсь к его лицу. - А я потом скажу, что я сам упал. И заставлю всех твоих работников, что будет довольно легко, наверное, сказать, что они ничего не видели.  
Он хватает меня за горло довольно крепко и, не без усилий, отталкивает.  
\- Что, и это всё?  
Энди садится в машину и хлопает дверью так, что народ в десяти метрах от нас вздрагивает. Наклоняюсь к нему и рисую сердечко на мокром стекле, а Эндрю демонстрирует мне средний палец и, кажется, проговаривает что-то матерное. Спустя пол минуты к машине подходит водитель и увозит моего капитана в неизвестном мне направлении, а я докуриваю свою сигарету. Думаю, лед тронулся, но Энди ещё разогревать и разогревать. Зализывать все раны, которые я ему успел нанести. Подставляться под его злость. А видно, что накопилось у него немало, хотя он не может это просто так выплеснуть на виновника всех бед. Думаю, это довольно непросто, всегда легко выговориться и срываться на, непричастных к твоим неприятностям, людях. Но когда перед тобой именно тот, кого ты мечтал покарать, тяжеловато сразу «открыть» все краны внутри себя и дать волю. Надо подождать, надо потакать ему во всём.  
\- Сэр? - слышу я за своей спиной. - Я еле отмазалась от этого мудака! Он такое ссыкло, что реально боялся оставить меня и на минуту, даже работать мешал. Зачем меня так подставлять?  
\- О, ты уже закончила? - приобнимаю её за плечи.  
\- Ага. А... кто этот здоровяк? - она кивает в сторону, куда укатила машина с Эндрю. Ишь ты, какая глазастая!  
\- Зависит от того, умеешь ли ты хранить тайны.  
\- Нет, Сэр, я не настаиваю, что вы. - быстро даёт задний ход и я беру сумки с её плеч, водружая их на себя. - Не выступай, если уж большой дядя сам решил помочь, понятно?  
Он передёргивает плечами.  
\- Как скажете, Сэр.  
Я предупреждаю офицера, что общался тогда с Энди, кажется, по имени Стивен, что я здесь всё закончил и потом заеду за копией отчета в участок. Даже день и время сказал и настоял, чтоб об этом предупредили капитана Пуласки. А затем увожу мою маленькую подчинённую под руку подальше от места преступления.  
\- Итак, Дженни. Возвращаясь к вопросу о тайнах....  
\- ...Сэр, вы не обязаны, если это что-то нелегальное или опасное, я не хочу знать.  
\- ....Это мой бывший парень.  
\- О, да ладно? То есть, простите, Сэр, мы такие вещи о Вас не говорим, но иногда в Вас проскальзывает кое-что специфическое. - начинает тараторить Дженни. - Но я бы никогда не подумала, что Вы из тех, кто снизу, Вы же такой.....  
\- А с чего ты сделала такой вывод? - вскидываю брови и останавливаюсь.  
\- Ну, Сэр, как я и сказала, этот парень — здоровяк. Вы тоже крепкий, но всё же помельче будете...  
\- Агент Дженнифер Кваркс, ты сейчас о своём начальнике говоришь! - пытаюсь изобразить устрашающий тон.  
\- Простите, Сэр, но я предупреждала! - спохватывается она.  
\- Ладно, я шучу. И почему людей всегда в первую очередь интересует, как мы трахаемся?  
\- Потому что это отличается от привычных стандартов. Людей, вообще, любят судить о их сексе. О его наличии или отсутствии.  
\- Верно говоришь. - соглашаюсь с ней я. - Отвечая на твой немой вопрос, нет, я не снизу. И он не снизу. И вообще, всё зависит от ситуации.  
\- Знаете, Сэр, я бы никогда не подумала, что такие мужики — это Ваш тип. Я думала Вы скорее любите спортивных мальчиков. Пловцов, может быть.  
\- Фу, какая грубая психология, Дженни.  
\- Увы, Сэр. Так Вы сказали — бывший?  
\- Так точно.  
\- Вам и ему должно быть очень неловко общаться при такой субординации, да?  
\- Раньше я работал в этом отделе и тогда мы не были слишком связаны субординацией, но он в определённом смысле был весомей меня.  
\- Ого, тогда его точно вымораживает, что теперь приходится прыгать перед Вами на задних лапках.  
\- Удивительно, но нет. Его это мало заботит. Хотя я сказал, чтоб не старался выслуживаться.  
\- Нда? Думаю, что его это должно заботить. А кто кого бросил или это было обоюдное решение?  
\- Я его. То есть, объяснять слишком долго, но если кратко — я изменил и решил, что нужно разойтись. Он не был особенно против.  
\- Ого. - она ненадолго замолкает, а потом продолжает. - Тогда тем более странно. Его точно должна злить нынешняя ситуация и то, что Вы просите его не слишком облизывать Вас по работе, тоже должно его бесить. То есть, понимаете, он, наверняка, и рад бы Вас ненавидеть и это было бы в сотни раз проще, если бы вы заявились сюда традиционно козыряя должностью и властью. Но Вы пришли сюда как учтивый и внимательный агент. Так что, да, думаю это раздражает сильнее.  
\- Вся соль в том, что мне дико хочется его вернуть. Даже не хочется. Мне нужно.  
\- Эммм, Сэр, Вы уверены, что я тот человек, которому стоит всё знать?  
\- Ну должен же я с кем-то это обсудить?  
\- У Вас что, нет друзей?  
Маленькая гарпия. Просто прелесть, я хочу её удочерить.  
\- Есть, наверное. Где-то. Но когда работаешь там, где мы работаем, друзья это скорее обуза, чем нечто полезное.  
\- То есть, Вы хотите, чтоб я выслушивала Ваши россказни про личную жизнь?  
\- Сообразительная какая.  
\- Прибавку дадите? - осведомляется моя амбициозная надежда отдела.  
\- Вот это вряд ли.  
\- Купите мне пива?  
\- А вот это без проблем. - соглашаюсь я.  
\- Нет, пиво это как-то мало для такой ответственности.  
\- ...Куплю тебе много пива?  
\- Нет, Сэр. Но если Вы будете заставлять меня выслушивать свои увлекательные истории в каких-нибудь хороших ресторанах...  
\- Идёт. - снова соглашаюсь я.  
\- ....И будете мне для похода в рестораны дарить красивые платья.  
\- Дженнифер, ты что, шантажируешь своего босса?  
\- Если бы я шантажировала своего босса, я бы сказала, что, если мой уважаемый босс не подарит мне Форд Мустанг, то я пожалуюсь в отдел кадров на сексуальное домогательство. - парирует Дженни. -А я просто намекаю, что была бы не прочь иногда получать подарки.  
\- Ладно. Уговорила. Будут тебе подарки.... И не пора ли тебе найти мужика, который будет покупать тебе подарки? - капитулирую по всем фронтам я.  
\- Зачем мне какой-то там мужик, с которым ещё и спать придётся, когда у меня такой великолепный начальник! 

***  
Заявляюсь в участок как раз в то время, в которое обещал.  
\- Добрый вечер, Лукас Трент, ФБР. - сразу подхожу к девушке-секретарю на этаже убойного отдела. - Мне должны были оставить папку с делом. Могу я её получить?  
Она испуганно таращится на мой значок и переводит глаза на меня. Да что такое, неужели я внушаю людям такой страх?!  
\- Простите, сэр, агент Трент, мне ничего не передавали, подождите минуточку. - она торопливо подносит трубку телефона к уху и набирает какой-то номер. - Сэр, прошу прощения за беспокойство. К нам пришёл агент ФБР и требует какое-то дело, говорит, оно должно быть у меня.... Нет, сэр. Да, да. Да, сэр, агент Трент. Так точно, сэр, спасибо. - вешает трубку и вежливо просит меня пройти в кабинет начальника отдела.  
Вот это номер, Энди. А я ведь играл по твоим правилам, неужели ты решил намекнуть мне на что-то?  
\- Здравствуйте, агент. - встречаю по дороге офицера Вуда и здороваюсь с ним рукопожатием.  
\- Доброго времени суток, офицер. - улыбаюсь я. - Как работа?  
\- Отлично, сэр, спасибо.  
Очевидно, что говорить нам не о чем, но кажется он вполне доволен моим дружелюбием. Интересно, это он меня так проверяет или просто слишком вежливый парень по сути?  
Стучу по стеклянной двери и вхожу только после краткого «Да, войдите».  
\- Приветствую, капитан. Разрешите сесть?  
\- Только комедию мне тут не ломай, хорошо. - он опять выглядит очень усталым, но сегодня волосы не затянуты в пучок на затылке, а распущены, может в лёгком беспорядке. Но это не делает его неопрятным, скорее добавляет к внешности какую-то соблазнительность. Хотя, у меня сейчас всё в его внешности — соблазнительность. Ещё и очки сегодня надел.  
\- Что ты меня гипнотизируешь? -раздражённо спрашивает Энди. - Ты думаешь я за этим тебя сюда позвал?  
\- Скажи, что мне сделать и я сделаю.  
\- Сядь и слушай. - он кивает на кресло и я послушно плюхаюсь на него. -Я так понимаю, ты не собирался предупреждать меня, что твои друзья будут выкапывать в наших архивах старые дела? Я понимаю, мы, вроде не общаемся, но хотя бы по старой дружбе мог намекнуть, что грядут проблемы.  
\- Ээээм. -я растеряно пытаюсь вспомнить, а говорили ли мне что-либо подобное. И хоть убейте — не могу. - Эндрю, я не знал.  
\- Да, конечно, ты не знал. - он подчёркивает последние три слова и качает головой. - И что дела, которые они поднимают, как раз отдалённо похожи на серию убийств, которой вы занимаетесь. Ты не знал, да.  
\- Твою мать, я ничего не знал. - кажется, я повысил голос, хотя собирался этого не делать по отошению к нему на период совместной работы.-И поверь мне, в случае, если бы я был в курсе, я бы выложил тебе всё сразу.  
Вскакиваю с кресла и прохаживаюсь по кабинету. Кому звонить? Ведь у меня должен быть кто-нибудь, кто собирает все сплетни и всегда в курсе дел. Так-так. Кажется, был кто-то у меня болтливый из мальчиков, как же его звали? Звоню Дженни и выспрашиваю у неё телефон и имя засранца. Гарри Стивенс. Точно, маленький Гарри, который норовит пробиться повыше облизывая всем зад и подставляя товарищей.  
\- Здравствуйте, сэр. - слышу на том конце знакомый голос.  
\- Ты ещё на работе, Стивенс? - говорю строго и сухо, парень всё же меня побаивается.  
\- Да, сэр, ещё в офисе, Вам что-то нужно?  
\- Нужно. Ты в курсе, кто у нас тут устраивает раскопки в убойном? Убойный, который в районе, где вся наша расчленёнка последняя происходит.  
\- ....Ооо, я не уверен, сэр, я не...  
\- СТИВЕНС, НЕ МЯМЛИ. Говори как есть.  
\- Сэр, это приказ сверху. Я знаю, что это всё очень внезапно случилось.  
\- Выкладывай, что ещё знаешь.  
\- Сэр, но я....  
\- Стивенс, услышу ещё одно «но», отымею тебя по полной программе. Будешь у меня личным помощником Кваркс остаток года.  
\- Сэр, они, кажется, собираются открыть несколько старых дел.  
\- Твою мать. Иди работай. - отключаюсь от разговора и поворачиваюсь к Энди.- Ничего хорошего, как ты слышал.  
Замечаю, что он наблюдает за мной, опираясь локтём на стол и подпирая щёку рукой. Выглядит очень несуразно с его образом гангстера.  
\- Ух, как ты там, наверное, всех пугаешь детишек, да? - протягивает он. -А они хоть в курсе, что ты и в прямом смысле их можешь «отыметь»?  
\- Нет. Во всяком случае, парни не знают. - возвращаюсь в кресло. -Ладно, чёрт с ним, если считаешь, что я был в курсе и не предупредил. Но будь готов подтянуть хвосты во всех сомнительных делах.  
\- Да я итак до этого додумался, ещё когда твои ребятки пришли с ревизией. - он как-то лениво растягивает слова.  
\- Какие они «мои», себя послушай.  
\- Ну не твои, какая разница. Коллеги, коллеги. Парни, значит, говоришь не знают. - усмехается. - А кто знает? Девчушка эта, да?  
\- Угу, Дженни.  
\- Интересно, что бы она сказала, если бы узнала, что ты встречался со мной. Наверняка бы удивилась, потому что считала тебя «активным» дядей.  
Серьёзно задумываюсь, а не читает ли он мысли.  
\- Что это с тобой? - он прищуривается и вдруг с пониманием хохочет. - Погоди, так она и про это знает и именно так и сказала?  
\- Ты начинаешь меня пугать, Энди. Такое ощущение, что ты засел у меня в голове.  
\- А смысл заседать? У тебя всегда всё на лице написано. Вообще не понимаю, как твои подчинённые до сих пор не уловили, что их начальник — гей.  
\- Так, вот не надо этого. Не каждый скажет с ходу о моей ориентации.  
\- Твоя правда.  
\- Не хочешь пропустить по стакану? - предлагаю я.  
\- А тебе работать не нужно, агент? - язвительно спрашивает Эндрю.  
\- Успеется. У меня есть кому работать, сам понимаешь. Так что?  
\- Я перестал ходить по барам. - он смотрит на наручные часы. - Если хочешь выпить, могу угостить тебя бурбоном. Но учти, только потому что вроде бы, ошибочно тебя обвинил. Вроде бы.  
\- Давай, давай, давно не пил бурбона.  
Наблюдаю, как он встаёт и потягивается, такой знакомый жест. Идёт к узкому шкафчику в углу комнаты, больше напоминающему шкаф для ружей, но внутри оказывается множество полок со стаканами и бутылками. Видно, не только у меня проблемы с алкоголем. Ставит на стол невзрачную бутылку с надписью Black Maple Hill и пару низких стаканов с толстым дном. Наливает в каждый на полтора пальца и двигает один ко мне. Ладно, Лукас, не выдавай внутреннего алкоголика, вспомни манеры. Подношу стакан к носу и вдыхаю. И чего теперь? Ну бурбон - он и в Африке бурбон.  
\- И что нанюхал? - насмехается Энди и делает крупный глоток. - Нет, правда, если скажешь что-нибудь дельное, ещё налью.  
\- Хммммм. - вдыхаю ещё раз, но привычка давно уже уговаривает меня опрокинуть в рот всю дозу. - Кажется, что-то медовое.  
Энди одобрительно салютует стаканом.  
\- Заслужил. Пей.  
Как и собирался опрокидываю в рот всё целиком и успеваю даже оценить, что это не какое-то среднее пойло. Это вкусный алкоголь, который на меня тратить не стоит. Но раз уж предложили...  
Нас прерывает стук в дверь и кто-то входит, не дожидаясь ответа хозяина кабинета.  
-...Сандра сказала, что у тебя кто-то важный, но рабочий день уже окончен, так что прошу прощения. - около меня останавливается молодой мужчина в форме полицейского. Знаете, такие традиционные формы, которые показывают в фильмах, с высокими сапогами, рубашками с коротким рукавом, тёмно-синие. В одной руке у него зажат белый шлем, а на в расстёгнутом вороте рубашки проблескивают чёрные очки-авиаторы. Если бы спросили меня, я бы сказал, что это полицейский из порно фильма. Не из того порно, что я предпочитаю, а из простого. Очень подтянутый, красивый, но чего-то не хватает для гейской порнухи. Может усов? Обычно полицейские в гей-порно с ухоженными усами... А может у меня устаревшие стандарты по части порнухи?  
\- Привет, Микаэль. - Эндрю откидывается на кресле. - Микаэль, это агент Лукас Трент из ФБР. Агент Трент — это констебль Микаэль Томас.  
Встаю и пожимаю ему руку, отмечаю, что этот парень выше меня. Иногда меня начинает доставать, что все в этом мире выше меня.  
\- Приятно познакомиться. - он улыбается. - Ещё раз прошу прощения, за то что так ворвался...  
\- Как видишь, рабочие вопросы мы решили и пробавляемся. - кивает на стол Эндрю.  
\- Можно? - мягко спрашивает констебль Томас.  
\- Будь моим гостем. - Энди наливает в свой стакан ещё и протягивает ему.  
Микаэль чуть болтает в стакане выпивку и выливает в рот.  
\- О, ты угощаешь его моим любимым вишнёвым Блэк Мэйплом? - удивляется парень и возвращает стакан, обращаясь уже ко мне. -Вы с ним друзья, да? Он не тратит этот бурбон на кого попало.  
\- Нуу... - неуверенно начинаю я и вопросительно посматриваю на Эндрю. - Мы раньше вместе работали в этом участке.  
\- Да что вы! - искренне удивляется Томас и присаживается на край стола. - Мне просто не терпится услышать какой-нибудь забавный случай из вашей службы.  
Этот парень чем-то меня смущает. Помимо того, что он довольно панибратски ведёт себя с, вышестоящим по званию, Эндрю. Есть в нём ещё что-то.  
\- Наша работа была достаточно унылой, если честно. -вмешивается Энди.  
\- Перестань, Эндрю. Не верю.  
\- Микаэль, ты не мог бы не сидеть на моих бумагах? - эта фраза должна была звучать хотя бы раздражённо, но я скорее слышу насмешку. Думаю, подсознательно я всё сразу понял, но сознание будто бы отказывалось принимать реальность.  
\- Ребята, а вы давно знакомы? Выглядите как лучшие друзья. - уточняю я, хотя чувствую, что не хочу слышать ответ.  
\- Микаэль мой любовник. - спокойно говорит Эндрю.  
\- О, виновен. - улыбается Томас и запускает руку в волосы. Кстати, даже в таком освещении заметно, что парень — рыжий.  
Я реально не знаю, что сказать. Но мне хватает мозгов не рассказывать Микаэлю про «нас» с Эндрю. Если он не хочет, чтоб его парень об этом знал, это его выбор, а не мой.  
\- Круто. - наконец выдавливаю из себя я. -Нет правда, круто, если вам это не мешает работать. Мне в своё время было тяжеловато.  
\- Тоже устроил служебный роман? - хитро спрашивает Микаэль.  
\- Вроде того. Очень часто отвлекаешься, когда видишь на работе человека, с которым минувшей ночью предавался утехам. И не важно, что он одет и ничего неприличного не делает. У тебя в голове ты давно уже трахаешь его прямо на этом дурацком ксероксе.  
Эндрю одаривает меня хмурым взглядом. Ладно, не удержался, что поделать. Но я ведь не упоминал имён.  
\- Наверное, расставаться было проблемно. Девушки очень сильно на это регируют. - со знанием дела заявляет Томас. -У меня одна подруга постоянно в такое вляпывается. Ну, а я потом это всё выслушиваю....  
Девушки, чёрт возьми, этот парнишка, конечно, красавчик. Но какой-то он туповатый.  
\- Да, дружище. С девушками сплошные проблемы всегда. Как я тебе завидую. -громко поддакиваю ему я.  
\- Ну, как решишь метнуться в наши ряды — предупреди, сходим с тобой в бар. - Микаэль косится на Энди, который с каждой фразой становится всё мрачнее. - Точнее, возьмём с собой Эндрю, тебя и пойдём отрываться. Уверен, тебя где угодно с руками оторвут... Встанька-ка и повернись спиной.  
Поднимаюсь и подыгрываю этому фарсу.  
\- С таким лицом и такой задницей... Короче, парень, предупреди, как решишь. - смеётся Томас.  
\- Обязательно, Микаэль.  
\- Так, Энди, я вообще-то зашёл сказать, что приехал тебя забрать с работы, потому что пора домой.  
\- Верно. Иди на улицу, я сейчас спускаюсь, нужно сдать ключи ночной охране.  
Микаэль ловит Эндрю за галстук и притягивает к себе для поцелуя. Давно я не чувствовал себя пятым колесом у телеги.  
\- ...Вот значит как. - изрекаю я, когда Микаэль, наконец, уходит. - Давно вы с ним?  
\- Год, наверное. Или около того.  
\- Вот как. И про меня он ничего не знает, да?  
\- Нет. А с чего он должен знать? - Эндрю приподнимает бровь.  
\- Ну ты же такой хороший и искренний парень. Как же так.  
\- Не считаю себя обязанным впутывать его в свои проблемы, которые, кстати, я оставил в прошлом. Частично. И почему я перед тобой оправдываюсь?  
\- Потому что тебе не наплевать на моё мнение. После всех этих лет.  
\- Лукас, надеюсь, ты меня услышишь. - он практически впервые за это время обращается ко мне по имени. -Даже, если я не до конца перешагнул всё что было, это не значит, что я не пытаюсь. Твоё появление, к слову сказать, не упрощает мне задачу, но, видимо, ты таких целей и не ставил себе. Понятия не имею, значу ли я для тебя ещё хоть что-то, но постарайся отнестись к этому внимательно. Просто не усложняй мою жизнь, хорошо. Я прошу тебя это как бывший друг. Не как бывший любовник. А как друг, понимаешь?  
Мне нечем крыть. Я обезоружен полностью.  
\- Понимаю, что раньше времени мне от тебя не избавиться, но постарайся хотя бы сейчас лишний раз не ставить мне палки в колёса. Пожалуйста.  
\- Всё как ты захочешь, Энди. Всё что угодно. - я действительно смиряюсь. - Мне просто не приходило в голову, что ты можешь быть таким мрачным, если у тебя кто-то есть. Мне, наивному, вздумалось, что ты такой же как я.  
\- Я никогда не был таким же как ты. И когда-то, нам обоим это нравилось. Я не мрачный, просто твоё появление в поле моего зрения всегда повергает меня в уныние. Сейчас уже поздно за это извиняться, хоть я и не думаю, что ты имеешь такое желание. Оставь меня и дай, наконец, жить дальше.  
\- Как я и сказал — всё, что захочешь. - отвечаю я. - Чтоб ты знал, мне действительно жаль. Я приношу тебе свои извинения за всё, что произошло тогда. Сейчас мне даже не описать степень того, насколько я был не прав и насколько дурацкие были у меня мотивы. С другой стороны, я очень рад, что ты счастливее, чем мне виделось. Уж кто-кто, а ты этого заслуживаешь.  
\- Спасибо, конечно. Если тебе важно, я приму твои извинения, но ты оставишь меня в покое. И прощать тебя я не буду. За такое, думаю, простить нельзя.  
\- Не стоит. Я и сам себя не тороплюсь за это прощать. - как-то мне становится душно в этом кабинете. - Тебя ждёт Микаэль, помнишь?  
\- Конечно. - отзывается он, а его последняя фраза догоняет меня уже в дверях. - Спасибо, за информацию. Возможно, она поможет.  
Торопливо уходя из участка, понимаю, что я каким-то образом не оставил папку с делом у Энди на столе. Вот она, зажата под мышкой. Мне хочется остановиться и всё обдумать. Но жизнь ведь нельзя поставить на паузу. 

***  
Что я делаю в ближайшие дни, так это погружаюсь в работу. К сожалению, почти вся работа заключается в том, чтоб сидеть в выделенном помещении на этаже Эндрю и изучать детали старых дел. Да, именно меня в конечном итоге заставили заниматься этой неприглядной со всех сторон работой. А чтоб мне не было скучно, я затащил сюда Дженни. Так что, каждый день, пол дня мы проводим именно в этой комнате, которая, между делом, здорово походит на мой кабинет в этом же здании несколько лет назад. Остальную половину дня — когда вечер, а когда утро, мне, вроде как, положено проводить на основном месте работы, но, так как никто не может знать, сколько я провожу здесь за изучением отчётов... В общем, в своём офисе я появляюсь редко. Обычно, отправляю Дженни вместе с бумагами и результатами.

\- Сэр...? -спустя неделю такой работы решается нарушить тишину моя помощница.  
\- М? - мычу я не отрываясь от раскрытой папки.  
\- Вы как? - недоуменно смотрю на неё.  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- Вы немного подавленный в последнее время. - какой растёт агент, честное слово, как я не прогадал, кого можно проталкивать вперёд.  
\- Так, допустим. Я по жизни не слишком оптимистичный парень.  
\- Я хотела узнать... Вы чего-нибудь добились с этим здоровяком? - она понижает голос. - Просто, Вы, вроде собирались болтать со мной почаще, но с того раза так никуда и не позвали.  
\- Что, подарков захотелось? - усмехаюсь я.  
\- Странно, но нет. Я, вроде как, беспокоюсь за Вас.  
\- Я польщён.  
Я и правда перестал искать встреч с Эндрю, продолжаю вести себя с ним и всеми его сотрудниками предельно учтиво и вежливо. Не позволяю себе фривольно шутить с ним и, вообще, меня можно назвать самым послушным агентом Бюро на памяти этого отдела.  
\- Ну, знаешь, Дженни. Ситуация изменилась. У него серьёзные отношения и он серьёзно просил меня не вмешиваться в его жизнь.  
\- И что? - возмущённо спрашивает она.  
\- То, что я не буду вмешиваться. Я в конце концов желаю ему добра. И если ему сейчас хорошо, то пусть так и будет. Ведь от себя я ему такое гарантировать не могу.  
\- Я Вас не понимаю. Я считала Вы другой.  
\- Дженни, я, может, скажу сейчас ту вещь, которую люди твоего возраста ненавидят слышать. Но когда ты станешь постарше, ты поймешь, почему я так поступаю.  
\- Да, я не слишком люблю такое слышать. - соглашается она. - Можно я кое-что Вам скажу, только обещайте не наказывать меня за это.  
\- Говори, что уж.  
\- Мне кажется, Вы опять пытаетесь сбежать. То есть, я не знаю Ваших точных мотивов в то время, но судя по рассказу, Вы старательно убегали. И сейчас происходит кое-что очень похожее.  
Задумываюсь над её словами, она возвращается к работе, видя, что я ничего не говорю. Да нет, ну это две разные ситуации и совершенное разные мотивы. Как можно сравнить их?  
\- Я тут вот что подумал. Дел осталось всего ничего, а потом можем продолжить штудировать всё что нашли уже в нашем офисе. Может сама тут пару дней поковыряешься? А я с завтрашнего дня, пожалуй, вернусь в родное гнездо. Парни без меня, наверное, от рук отбились и расслабились.  
\- Конечно, сэр, как скажете.  
\- Чудно. Надо будет нам с тобой всё же выпить, когда закончим с расследованием.  
\- Обязательно, сэр.  
Как и собираюсь, больше я в свой старый участок не прихожу, а раз я не устраивал никаких трагичных прощаний с Эндрю, значит хоть сколько-то, но я повзрослел с тех пор. Стоит ли себя за это похвалить? Хотелось бы.

**  
Дженни торопливо возвращается на своё временное рабочее место, стараясь не расплескать кофе из большой кружки с эмблемой участка. У самой двери её поджидает Большой Начальник и охотно помогает, открывая дверь.  
\- Спасибо большое, Сэр. - Дженни водружает кружку на стол, подальше от важных бумаг и тут же оборачивается к капитану.  
\- Расслабься. - он широко улыбается. - Я смотрю, ты сегодня одна. Где шеф? Бросил тебя или просто опаздывает?  
\- Можно сказать, что бросил. - смущённо улыбается Дженни. - У нас осталось совсем немного работы здесь, у Вас. Поэтому он доверил закончить её мне самостоятельно. А сам занимается расследование уже на своём обычном рабочем месте, так что он Вам точно мешать больше не будет. А скоро и я тоже.  
\- Вот оно как. - протягивает Эндрю. - А ты молодец, агент. Сработаться и так успешно с кем-то вроде твоего босса довольно непросто. Это, можно сказать, талант.  
\- Не знаю, Сэр, он всегда был ко мне добр. Точнее нет, «добр» это не совсем то слово. Он всегда с большим пониманием ко мне относился. Приятно знать, что он верит в меня, потому что ценит мои личные качества. А не, ну знаете, пытается залезть ко мне в трусы. Ох, простите, Сэр, не знаю, с чего я решила Вам это сказать.  
Дженни торопливо прячет лицо в большой кружке, делая крупные глотки.  
\- Всё нормально, расслабься.- отмахивается Эндрю. - Скажи, Дженни, да?  
\- Так точно, сэр.  
\- Дженни, скажи, а ты его хорошо знаешь?  
\- Только по работе, сэр. Он совсем недавно решил поделиться со мной своей нерабочей жизнью.  
\- Вот как. Я уже наслышен. - кивает капитан. -Не знаешь, он до сих пор одинокий?  
Дженни хмурится и отставляет кружку.  
\- Я не знаю, сэр. Про это он мне не говорил, почти. Только о Вас... Но, судя по всему, он по жизни, ведь, одинокий?  
\- Наверное, да. - рассеяно пожимает плечами Эндрю. -Ладно, работай. Если понадобится помощь, зайди ко мне, выделю тебе кого-нибудь.  
\- Большое спасибо, сэр.

***  
Кажется, прошёл месяц с тех кровавых убийств. А может меньше, я не уверен. Мы взяли виновника, которым оказался самый заурядный фанатик, почти уже посадили. Проблема в том, что после таких обширных дел остаётся уйма бумажной работы, которой приходится иногда заниматься даже начальникам. Уж подписывать все отчеты точно они обязаны. И вот тут-то начинается самый ад. Когда ты выкатываешься в десятом часу ночи с работы, правая рука у тебя отнимается, а в глазах рябит от бесконечных текстов на экране монитора. В такие моменты хочется телепортироваться прямо в свою постель и долго лежать с закрытыми глазами. И в такие моменты уж точно не хочется отвечать на какие-то звонки с незнакомых номеров.  
\- Слушаю. - так как последние часа три я не произносил ни слова, только кивал и качал головой, голос звучит хрипло.  
\- Добрый вечер, агент Трент. -в первые секунды мне кажется, что у меня какие-то аудио-иллюзии.  
\- И вам того же, капитан Пуласки. Чем могу?  
\- Я сижу в баре, буквально в квартале от вашей работы. Не хотите пропустить по стаканчику.  
\- Не уверен, что это соответствует моему обещанию принять все Ваши условия.  
\- Дело закрыто, актуальность моих условий пропала. Просто приходи, я сброшу тебе адрес сообщением.  
Мне хочется поторопиться, но я не знаю, почему. Может, просто хочу увидеть его, я ведь уже стал совсем дураком на нервной почве. Потому как надеяться на что-то мне не положено, я сам себе запретил. Но ведь это его идея и его приглашение?  
За всеми этими размышлениями я добредаю до бара, который, как и ожидается оказывается специализированным на «мужской дружбе». Он что, издевается надо мной?  
В баре пока тихо, ведь для вечеринок рановато и народу мало, так что отыскать нужного человека оказывается легко. Сажусь рядом с ним за стойку и машу бармену.  
\- Можно двойной виски.  
\- Без проблем. - бармен улыбается и ставит передо мной стакан, наливая в него запрошенную дозу.  
\- Итак? - поднимаю стакан и всем корпусом поворачиваюсь к Эндрю.- Зачем позвал?  
\- Хотел поздравить с раскрытым преступлением.  
\- Спасибо, но учитывая, что львиная доля всех его убийств пришла на ваш район, это мне следует поздравлять тебя. - он поднимает полу допитую стопку и мы звонко чокаемся. Он выливает остаток выпивки в рот и заказывает добавку. Я отпиваю треть своего количества и ставлю стакан на стойку.  
\- Только за этим позвал? - уточняю я. - Ты, кстати, не сказал Микаэлю, что я уже переметнулся в «ваш» лагерь и готов ходить с вами на вечеринки? Я видел его зад, Энди, ты умеешь выбирать. Но он малость туговат на ум, согласись.  
\- Без тебя знаю. Но он хороший парень. Получше тебя будет.  
\- Извини за иронию, но учитывая всё, что я натворил, быть «получше» меня — дело нехитрое. - фыркаю я.  
\- Знаешь, я тут сидел и пытался вспомнить откуда ты родом. Так и не вспомнил. - заявляет он.  
\- Ну, конечно, ведь ты тогда так и не угадал.  
\- Скажи мне, наконец.  
Усмехаюсь и делаю маленький глоток виски.  
\- Косово, дружище. Я серб до мозга костей. Но, когда мы сюда переехали, пришлось изменить все имена, поэтому теперь я Лукас. А раньше был Лука. - говорю своё настоящее имя максимально правильно произнося звуки.  
Эндрю тут же пытается повторить и у него вполне неплохо получается.  
\- Удивительно. Я бы не угадал.  
\- Энди, что мы делаем на самом деле? Ты мне просто скажи, ты хочешь меня помучить в отместку за всё? Ну, просто, чтоб я знал, к чему готовиться.  
\- Помучить тебя это волшебная идея. Но, для начала, можешь постараться меня утешить после разрыва. Ты ведь у нас специалист по части утешения.  
Прежде, чем я успеваю понять, всё, что он говорит, моё сердце буквально падает в желудок. А потом столь же стремительно подлетает и бьёт в легкие. С одной стороны отвратительные ощущения, но вместе с этим, ты понимаешь, что происходит что-то хорошее.  
Приподнимаюсь на стуле и целую его непривычно вежливо и целомудренно.  
\- Ого. - он кривит губы в лёкой улыбке.  
\- Что не так?  
\- Да ты как-то странно себя ведёшь. - он откидывает упавшие на лицо пряди. - Если честно, Лукас, я тебя ненавижу всем сердцем. Знаешь, за что?  
Что-то подсказывает мне, что знаю, но решаю выслушать его довод.  
\- За то, что не знаю, как перешагнуть через тебя. Сколько бы я не культивировал в себе неприязнь к тебе, всё без толку. Хотя нет, почему, я всё ещё хочу тебя побить, хорошенько, за то что опять вломился в мою жизнь. И всё испоганил. Испоганил всё, понял? - он поднимает к глазам новую рюмку с выпивкой и пристально изучает. -А ещё я понимаю, что реши я тебя, например, побить, ты бы не сопротивлялся. Как ни крути, я ведь тебя знаю и неплохо. Я вижу, как ты стараешься, так сказать, вернуть в мою жизнь подобие комфорта. Вот только тебе не пришло в голову, что ничего бы возвращать не пришлось, если бы ты вовсе не появился. Если бы шевельнул пальцем и посмотрел к кому ты собирался на встречу.  
\- Нет, не думаю. Уверен, если бы я узнал, что увижу тебя, я бы заявился куда раньше на твой порог.  
\- Наверняка. - кивает он. -Ты ведь та ещё заноза в заднице. Не хочешь участливо спросить «Энди, но почему ты расстался со своим мужчиной?»?  
\- Если хочешь рассказать — я слушаю. Но, вроде как, я уже сообразил.  
\- Неужели? - скептично отзывается Эндрю и, наконец, выпивает стопку.  
\- Ты слишком честный. Ты ведь не я. А раз меня ты ещё не пережил, то издеваться на Томасом ты себе позволить не мог. Ты не из тех, кто может забыть кого-то посредством третьего лица. - неохотно отвечаю я. -Как оказалось, я тоже. Хотя нет, не совсем. Тебя мне так и не удалось забыть ни с чьей помощью. Так что, поздравляю с перевоспитанием меня из бляди в... Ну как там называют простых нормальных парней, любящих таких же нормальных парней?  
\- О, какой прогресс. - издевается Энди.  
Молча сижу со стаканом и пытаюсь переварить всю информацию. Казалось бы, мне следует радоваться, но чувствую, что причин для этого мне не дали. Да, я, вроде понимаю, что он говорит, что не забыл меня и что, видимо, хочет что-то вернуть. Как и я. Но, почему-то, мысленно я возвращаюсь к это фразе, о ненависти ко мне. Может, я и правда стал слишком мягкотелым?  
\- Какой-то ты загруженный. Это мне тут положено быть трагически разбитым и потерянным. - он толкает меня в плечо.  
\- Как отреагировал Микаэль, кстати? -меняю тему я.  
\- Как и все реагируют. Что я тебе буду рассказывать, ты с этим сталкивался чаще меня. Мы ведь между прочим жили вместе, так что я уже неделю в поисках новой квартиры.  
\- Погоди, ты неделю как расстался, а со мной увиделся только сегодня?! -кажется, это я слишком громко выдаю.  
\- Полегче, нужно ведь было смириться с тем, что я должен снова впутываться в отношения с тобой. Даже не «должен», а признаться себе, что я этого хочу.  
\- Тогда, ты поторопился.  
Он сухо смеётся.  
\- Я готов взять на себя ответственность по части твоих жилищных проблем. Mi casa es su casa, amigo.  
\- Вот значит как? Только за это хочешь взять на себя ответственность?  
\- Возьму на себя всё, что хочешь. - наклоняюсь и шепчу на ухо.-Только давай уже свалим отсюда.  
\- Другое дело. -одобряет он и ставит пустую стопку на банкноту.-Сдачу оставь себе, парень.  
Бармен дежурно и ослепительно улыбается. А у меня снова появляется странное желание выбивать зубы всем, кто слишком долго разглядывает Эндрю. Странно, что я ничего Микаэлю не сделал.

***  
\- ...Ты теперь вот так живёшь? - Энди даже не пытается сдержать издевку в своём тоне. -Вот так? Серьёзно?  
\- Перестань. Когда я выбирал место для переезда, эта квартира оказалась наиболее удобным вариантом. И подходящим.  
\- И ничего, что она так похожа на мою старую? Как ты там её обозвал? Холостяцкий траходром?  
\- А мне в какой-то момент начало нравится. - признаюсь я.  
Он прохаживается вдоль моих книжных полок, разделяющих столовую-кухню от гостиной-спальни и осматривается. Я смотрю на него и стараюсь отвлечься от того факта, что я затащил свою желанную жертву в свою пещеру и могу этим наслаждаться. Нужно взять себя в руки, так себя не ведут с бышими-нынешними. Или как там это называется?  
\- Хочешь чего-нибудь. У меня теперь обширный бар... - предлагаю я, подходя к длинному шкафу рядом с гардеробом и открываю дверцу. Вижу в заднюю зеркальную стенку, как Энди подходит ко мне и обвивает руками мой пояс, вытаскивая из-за пояса брюк мою рубашку. А я ведь хотел быть вежливым и радушным хозяином, что за чёрт?  
\- Судя по количеству алкоголя, ты либо коллекционируешь, либо действительно спиваешься. -тихо говорит он мне на ухо, а пальцами скользит по моему животу под рубашкой.  
\- Думаешь, что я шутил, когда так говорил о себе? -чуть отклоняюсь назад и упираюсь задом в его промежность. Приятно знать, что не один я заведён.  
\- Думаю, что ты много болтаешь. - расстёгивает мой ремень и брюки, которые тут же падают со звоном пряжки.  
\- Энди, полегче. В последнее время у меня как-то не слишком удачно складывалась сексуальная жизнь.  
\- Насколько неудачно? - ухмыляется он и проводит рукой по моему члену.  
\- Совсем. И.... - шумно вдыхаю. -Если будешь продолжать в том же духе, то меня где-то секунд на двадцать хватит.  
\- Неужели? Монаха из себя решил поизображать? - он останавливается и стягивает с мои боксеры.  
\- Так. - толкаю его назад и разворачиваюсь, хватая за галстук.  
\- Не нравится чужая инициатива? - насмешливо уточняет Энди.  
\- Нравится и даже очень. Но сейчас это совершенно не к месту. - развязываю галстук и снимаю его рубашку, опуская руки к брюкам.  
Подталкиваю его к кровати и заставляю сесть, опускаясь на колени между его ног.  
\- Вот значит, какие настоящие агенты ФБР, да?  
Следит за каждым моим движением полуприкрытыми глазами. А я, кажется, слишком самозабвенно отдаюсь процессу, потому что он в какой-то момент наклоняется и вежливо меня прерывает.  
\- Не знаю, как у тебя, а вот я стараюсь избегать таких нагрузок на сердечную мышцу. - хрипло шепчет Энди в самое моё ухо.  
\- Что за ерунда, не прикидывайся стариком. Мы с тобой ровесники. - недовольно отвечаю я и настойчиво отталкиваю его за плечи, призывая лечь на спину.  
\- Тогда и тебе пора начать об этом беспокоиться, приятель. - он с довольным видом меня разглядывает снизу вверх.  
\- Угу. - вдруг вспоминаю, что чего-то не хватает. Ну да, верно. Отвлекаюсь от процесса нахожу на полу свои брюки — уверен, что в каком-то кармане должно быть... Хвалю себя за предусмотрительность и торопливо вскрываю упаковку с презервативом.  
\- Что, я потерял твоё доверие?  
\- Моё — нет. А вот себе я не особенно доверяю. - передёргиваю плечами.  
\- Да ну. - с сомнением отзывается он и охает, когда я надеваю резинку.-Полегче!  
\- Давно ты такая неженка?  
Раздраженно кривлюсь и медленно сажусь на него верхом. Что ж, это не моя любимая поза. Ни в одной из возможных ролей участия, так сказать. Но почему нет, у меня ведь остался пунктик на счёт самоистязаний и всяких наказаний... Правда, и здесь Эндрю не даёт мне даже начать двигаться. Что за ублюдок?!  
\- Уж не знаю, что тебе там взбрело в голову, Лукас. - он укладывает меня на спину и подхватывает правой левой рукой под колено. -Но мне будет хорошо, если тебе будет хорошо. Как всегда у нас и было.  
Не сдерживаю рваный стон, когда он входит на всю длину. Он, чёрт возьми, всегда знает что делает. Даже спустя столько времени.  
Хоть мы справляемся довольно быстро, даже лежать на спине желания не возникает, так что я валяюсь на животе и упираюсь лбом в свои сложенные руки. Эндрю лежит рядом и гладит мою спину.  
\- Если бы ты не норовил везде быть «сверху», даже, когда трахают тебя, ты бы сейчас мог бы даже сидеть. - с укором произносит он.  
\- Ну, конечно. - огрызаюсь я.  
\- Хорошо, но чувствовал бы ты себя куда приятнее. Зачем ты вообще так?  
\- Так надо. Было.  
\- Кому надо? Ты какой-то ненормальный.  
\- Мне надо, блядь. - глубоко вздыхаю и осознаю, что остановить свой поток сознания уже не могу. -Хорошо тебе, наверное, жить. Ты видишь вокруг просто людей, просто приятелей, просто сотрудников. Всё просто, в отличие от меня — я вижу вокруг хорошее и плохое. И знаешь, моя работа всегда этому способствовала. Там всегда всё прозрачно, кто хороший, а кто плохой. Но знаешь, в чём самый отстой. Когда ты понимаешь, что ты к «хорошим» не относишься. Никак. Просто потому что слишком прозрачно видишь все, что ты творишь в жизни. А теперь представим очень гипотетическую ситуацию, когда ты встречаешь человека, влюбляешься в него и осознаешь, что человек не просто на порядок лучше тебя. Он возможно, вообще самый хороший человек в твоей жизни. Что бы ты сделал потом? Хочу, чтоб ты понимал, что ты смотришь на это всё с места «плохого». Я не слышу, Эндрю, что бы ты сделал?  
\- Так вот как вы всё это видишь? А я считал, что ты довольно легко ко всему относишься. - судя по голосу моя речь не произвела на него большого впечатления.  
\- Что бы ты сделал? - упрямо повторяю я.  
\- Не то, что решил сделать ты, умник.  
\- Угу, конечно. Как легко говорить такие вещи.  
\- Ты просто меня поражаешь. - слышу его голос совсем рядом, видно, наклонился поближе. -Чёрт с ним с твоим «хорошим» и «плохим». Мне плевать, как ты там себя ощущаешь по жизнь, считай себя хоть Оменом во плоти. Но попробуешь со мной ещё раз такой фокус провернуть «я плохой, мне нужно уйти подальше» и я за себя отвечать не буду. Заодно и проверим, такой ли я хороший, как ты считал. Чёрт, как же мне хочется тебя сейчас взгреть, но совесть не позволяет. Это же надо! Мудак, ты, чёртов, Трент.  
Не скажу, что он своим монологом повернул моё отношение к себе на сто восемьдесят градусов, но на душе стало немного легче.  
\- Вот же мать твою, это надо! - чувствую как он встаёт с постели и удаляется.-Плохой мальчик Лукас!  
\- Хватит издеваться. - приглушённо мычу я. -Если хочешь покурить, у меня это можно делать и в кровати.  
\- Нет, не хочу. Хочу найти аптечку. Нельзя же тебя в таком состоянии оставлять.  
Излишне резво вскидываю голову.  
\- Оххх, чёрт. - надо напомнить себе не делать резких движений. - Ну-ка уйди оттуда! Я не травмированный, чтоб надо мной дрожать.  
\- Лежи и заткнись. - отрезает он, находя, наконец коробку с лекарствами.-Не травмированный, он, блядь.  
\- Ты не считаешь, что нужно дать нашим возобновленным отношениям хоть какое-то время устаканиться, прежде чем...  
\- Прежде чем что? Прежде чем трахаться? Ох, прости, мы уже. Или прежде, чем обрабатывать результаты твоих выкрутасов?  
\- Моих? - возмущаюсь я.  
\- Ну уж точно не моих.  
-Слушай, я серьёзно, отвали от меня. - судя по прогнувшемуся матрасу он вернулся в кровать и я перекатываюсь на спину, о чём тут же жалею.-Отвали, сказал!  
\- Во-первых, ложись обратно, как лежал. Во-вторых, не вижу какие тут могут быть проблемы. Не стыдно же тебе, честное слово. - замечает моё многозначительное выражение лица и мрачнеет. - Ну, приехали. У тебя как, память отшибло совсем. Я у тебя там не только пальцами побывал, если ты забыл. И я не про сегодня говорю.  
\- Просто не трогай меня и всё. - цежу я сквозь зубы.  
\- Так мне это надоело. - он очень ловко подминает меня под себя, укладывая на живот и садится на мои колени. -Будешь орать, вставлю кляп в рот.  
\- Ясно. Ты хочешь забрать все остатки моего достоинства.  
\- Что ты мелешь? Какие остатки? Слушай, а ты наркотики не употребляешь?  
Понимаю, что брыкаться и сопротивляться тут бесполезно и молча утыкаюсь лицом в подушку. А он довольно скоро отпускает меня и ложится рядом.  
\- Нда. - протягивает он, созерцая мои высокие потолки. -Ты, конечно, занятно изменился. Нет, хорошего стало больше. Но ещё и херни какой-то добавилось!  
\- Иди ты. - устраиваю голову на подушке лицом к нему.  
\- Закругляйся с этим саморазрушением. - серьёзно говорит он.  
\- Я не ненавижу себя или что-то в этом роде. Я обычно в полном мире с собой, пока тебя нет рядом. А с тобой появляется стойкое ощущение, что мне не положено такого в жизни.  
\- Так и слышу твою гармонию с самим собой. Но пойми вот что — я не могу тебе вечно объяснять и доказывать, что я не такой хороший, как тебе кажется. Или ты не такой плохой, каким себя считаешь. И тебе нужно самому для себя это уяснить. Лукас, мы же простые люди, а ты всё стремишься к каким-то нереальным стандартам, которые себе в голове создал.  
\- ....Не сказал бы, что так скучал по твоему трёпу. - безрадостно отзываюсь я.  
Эндрю неопределённо хмыкает и замолкает. А я силюсь понять, что он сказал — кажется вот, он сказал что-то поразительно важное и понятное, но смысл будто бы сверкнул и пропал. И это чертовски тяжело, опять поймать его в сознании. Ещё я думаю, что он становится мудрее и жестче. Это не плохо, к этому нужно привыкнуть, ведь у меня в голове он так и остался добрым и понимающим парнем с работы. Тот Эндрю, наверное, бросился меня утешать, после моих слов, пообещал бы всеми силами доказать, какой я достойный. И, спорю, меня бы это обрадовало бы, да, но всё закончилось так же, как и тогда. А теперь... Теперь, мне думается, у нас есть шанс.


End file.
